lovekills
by lilispank
Summary: Serre-la dans tes bras et dis-lui que tout ira bien, ça ne fait aucun doute que tu es parti trop tôt. Dépêches toi car personne ne sera arrêté..." Edward? Bella? Emmet? Rosalie? Jasper? Alice? .... à qui le tour ... ?
1. Chapter 1

**Love-kills**

**Tout d'abord, l'histoire d'origine et les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer.**

_**J'espère que c'est la bonne phrase...**_

**Ensuite et comme vous l'avez sans doute deviné, c'est ma première fic et j'ai le trac un max.**

**J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira et que vous serez indulgent : Je ne suis pas romancière.**

**Mais j'adore écrire et j'ai la quadrilogie de Twilight dans la tête depuis des mois.**

**Les persos sont quasiment tous là (désolé Jacob, mais je t'envoie en vacances...) et sont différents.**

**Edward est à la fois boureau et victime, Bella est accro, Emmet est sexy et maladroit.**

**Jasper est sarcastique et émouvant. Alice se rebelle et Rosalie..et bien..vous verrez.**

**Je suis dingue comme fille alors Evidemment , ils sont tous en manque et du coup certains passages sont un peu lemon..**

**Je n'ai pas pu resisté, et comme excuse je dirais : "je suis lili, je suis folle..." ( elle est presque pas de moi...**_**fan de Friends, levez-vous**_**)**

**Bref, plein d'humour, de lemon et de torture...et surtout de l'amour...tout un programme.**

**L'histoire se situe 3 mois après qu'Edward ai rompu avec Bella dans la forêt et après, ça part en live.**

**Et tous les chapitres sont en musique. J'essayerais de vous mettre les play list et pour les lyrics, et pour ceux qui trouveront les titres des chansons,**

**je leur enverrais des wallpaper twilight made me (ça fait partie de mon vrai job à moi dans la vie).**

**Merci et enjoy !!**


	2. Chapter 2

**L'histoire d'origine et les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer...et oui !**

**Voici la playlist (hors extraits dans le texte) : **

**Colder -Travis**

**No bravery - James Blunt**

**Thinking of you - Katy Perry**

**Roulette - System of a down**

**black hawk down( soundtrack) - Hans zimmer**

**Mes chapitres sont court mais y en a pleins.....**

**Laissez des review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez....**

_**Ah j'ai la trouille, allé je me lance.....**_

Il n'est plus

je ne suis plus

lui

moi

nous....

si seulement.

Les larmes, mes larmes sont des larmes de sang sur le coeur mort, vidé qu'il a détruit en une fraction de seconde.

Et cette musique insésante mais qui me semble si loin pourtant...

**"Pars ! vas ten ! va la retrouver ELLE !"**

pourquoi vomir ces paroles. Pourquoi m'avait-il dit qu'il partait sans moi .......qu'il aurait des ....distract...ions.....que l'amour pour lui n'était

Et ce son, putain c'est quoi ce son ?

_"I wish I was special_

_...... so fuckin' special "_

: 2.30 am....

haletante, transpirante et salée, je me redresse sur mon lit, (enfin ce qu'il en reste après ma petite bataille nocturne personnelle...)

- même pas le cran d'en finir, lançais-je rageuse

- même pas la peine d'essayer, fit une voix autoritaire

-Edward ?

Une brise légère et parfumée m'envahit alors qu'il m'enlaça de ses bras nu, glacés mais si doux et fort....tellement fort

-Emmet ?

- Essai transformé beauté !

- ce rêve... (oserais-je le dire, si seulement).... il était (respire Bella) .....réel ? _plus une affirmation qu'une question en fait._

- oui mon coeur, il est parti et ça fait 3 mois maintenant et toutes les nuits depuis, tu fais le même rêve et toutes les nuits tu poses la même question, plus une affirmation qu'une question en fait. _il lit dans les pensées ou quoi? _

- je m'excuse, arrivais-je a bafouiller entre 2 sanglots se pointant comme attirés par l'odeur du sang

-Non, soupira Emmet avant de plonger sa tête dans mes cheveux. Ne t'excuse pas beautiful, je ne me lasserais jamais de te répéter ces mots, je te le jure.

Edward était parti et marchant sans but, je m'étais perdue dans la forêt où il m'avait abandonné. Pour beaucoup, je n'en suis jamais vraiment Jasper m'avait retrouvé, je n'étais presque plus humaine et les mots ont cessés cédant aux larmes.

2 mois d'acharnement, 2 mois où Emmet, Jasper, Alice et Rosalie se sont heurtés au "mur Bella" sans résultat : pas un mot, une expression, une esquisse d'un sourire...

Carlisle avait dù me nourrir par intraveineuses,

J'étais installée sur un lit en fer forgé, dans une des chambres de la villa

...la sienne...

SON lit...notre lit...quelle torture !!!

Et puis un jour, Emmet perdu les pédales.

Avec le fardeau de ma misérable existence, toute la famille était submergée par la tristesse, mon père avait abandonner l'idée de me retrouver et avait laisser les Cullen s'occuper de moi, avec, j'en suis sur beaucoup d'espoir. _comment lui en vouloir_

Mais les jours passaient et personne n'osait "vivre" dans la maison. Ainsi Rosalie empreinte d'une sincère culpabilité à mon égard, se refusait sans cesse à Emmet.

Discret comme un ours, celui-ci inventait toute sorte de stratagèmes pour l'exciter...sans réels succes_...pauvre Emmet_

Un matin, Rosalie changeait les fresia du vase en crystal de ma chambre. Emmet avait déboulé et se jetant sur moi avait menacé de me mordre si Rose ne lui accordait pas un calin. Cette dernière n'avait pas siller d'un cil et

Emmet avait déposé un baiser sur mon bras avant de partir bouder.

Une autre fois, il sétait promené toute une journée sans boxer sous son jean se penchant sans arrêt pour ramasser des sois-disant objets tombés par accident... _c'est ça ouais...même moi en forme j'étais pas aussi maladroite..._

Puis brusquement, par un bel aprés midi qui je crois était ensoleillé, et alors qu'il semblait résolu, contraint, mais cependant résolu, il quitta furieux le salon où l'on m'avait installé, brisa sans doute, des nerfs, la baie vitrée de sa chambre et réapparut... ...en bas des escaliers

sans l'ombre d'un vêtement !!!

- Rose tu as 2 secondes pour monter dans notre chambre sinon je prends ta caisse et je me barre au lycée, avait-il vociféré avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, brandissant au nez de la blonde abassoudie les clefs de sa rutilante mercedes.

Elle avait hurlé _non_ et j'avais presque souris.

Cet insignifiant mouvement attira l'attention de Jasper pourtant très occupé à ne pas regarder le corps de son frère.

Mon sourire s'agrandit, tout le monde me dévisagea.

Et à mesure que leurs yeux s'écarquillaient, ma bouche s'ouvrait.

Ainsi, dans un souffle cassé je dis presque sans voix : Em' stop !

Il m'avait sans le vouloir ramener une partie de moi perdue dans la forêt et le reste ? Et bien il allait être pire ! bien pire !

_I wish i was mad_

_Fucked up and done_

_I wish i was bad_

_And completely wrong"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Je lance le deuxième chapitre ....le premier étant en fait un prologue**_**....Je sais, je suis pas compliquée**_

**Bonne chance pour trouver le titre des chansons de ce chapitre !**

**Je pourrais éventuellement donner des indices si ça vous dit**

**Bien évidemment, S. Meyer est l'auteur de Twilight et Midnight sun et la créatrice des personnages. C'est pas moi ! (j'aurais bien aimé)**

**Playlist :**

**le tunnel d'or - Aaron**

**goodby my lover - James Blunt**

**gladiator (B.O) - Hans Zimmer**

**colorblind - Counting crows**

_" Well I believe there's_

_Someone watching over you_

_They're watching_

_Every single thing you say_

- hum ...Bella,_ ma _bella

ta peau,

ton odeur,

tes yeux,

ton corps,

ta voix....ha mon amour !

...si seulement...

Courir sans se retourner , courir et mourir c'est la seule solution....des distractions....mais quel con !!!

Je suis la pire créature qui existe comment ais-je pu la laisser seule dans cette forêt, comment ais-je pu l'abandonner, lui dire qu'elle ne m'étais plus, que je ne lui étais plus ?

Et elle l'a cru

Non arrête Edward, respire...respire... même si ça ne sert à rien, tu es un monstre, je suis ce monstre **mais pourquoi j'y arrive pas !**

3 mois sans elle, l'Alaska est un cauchemar, moi qui rêvais de rêver...quel con !!!

Je vais rentrer et je vais la supplier, des jours durant, je resterais à genoux, je la laisserais me punir de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables, je lui ferais l'amour, je la transformerais, je l...

- "Edward ?

_mer.., je l'avais pas vu venir celle là _

_-_ laisse moi !

- tu devrais rentrer, c'est pas qu'il fasse froid mais la neige commence à te recouvrir et je ne voudrais pas te perdre

_et toi tu devrais t'empoisonner avec ton propre venin Tanya_

_-_ je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point là".

J'avais répondu à une autre question, une de ses silencieuses suggestions...

Vexée, elle avait tourné les talons et pour mon plus grand malheur marchait 1000 fois trop lentement en direction de la maison.

Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici, j'aurais dû aller m'enfoncer dans un endroit sordide ou mieux aller en Italie et en finir...ne plus être une menace, ne plus souffrir, la laisser vivre...

**pov Emmet : **

_"What are we gonna do,_

_when you've stopped crying?_

_What ever you're going through_

_it's not worth dying._

_Chasing away the blues,_

_I know you're trying._

_And nobody wants to lose,_

_I don't know why._

" Chut !

- quoi ?

- elle s'est rendormie, tu va la réveiller idiot !

- non mais tu te fous de moi Em' ? Comment elle pourrait m'entendre je suis plus discret que toi mon teddy bear d'amour.

- Fais gaffe Jazz ! si je la tenais pas dans mes bras, je...

- quoi ? Tu me montrerais tes fesses ?...Ah non ça c'est déjà fait !"

_Et il se croit drôle en plus....n'empêche ça a marché et plutôt deux fois qu'une...Bells a parlé et Rose m'a ..._

"Emmet retiens tes émotions, mec ! rappelles toi que tu as ta petite soeur dans tes bras et éventuellement ton frère à côté".

J'aurais voulu lui grogner dessus pour voir mais Bells au bois dormant aurait fait une crise, de sûr !

Edward reviens, pitié ! On a tous besoin de toi mon frère et Bella...

" Bon, reprit Jasper, je te remplace, Rose t'attend et puis tu dois aller bouffer et du coup tirer...euh calîner ta chérie.

- quelle délicatesse ! _non mais sérieux mec_

- ouais je sais je détains sur toi ! dit-il sans échapper un rire taquin

Bella ne se réveillerait plus maintenant et effectivement je commence a avoir les crocs. Surtout avec son parfum et sa peau si près de ma bouche....AH Emmet pense à Rose rien qu'à Ros...

- Ok " dis-je en récupérant mon bras sous Bella. Si mon sang coulait encore dans mes veines, mon bras serait violet à présent....hum son sang...._**non mais ça va pas ! **_

**Pov Jasper**

Assis au pied de son lit, je m' ennui. Je voudrais la réveiller et lui parler. Depuis qu'elle reparle je ne cesse d'aimer le son de sa voix, elles est si, elle est indescriptible.

Un long soupir s' émane de ma poitrine en imaginant de quoi nous parlerions si elle était debout.

D'abord d'Edward et de ses cauchemars mais aussi de Moi et Mon Alice, et puis elle prierait pour que je lui raconte la guerre....ma guerre.

Comme un enfant, elle se mettrait à genoux et la tête sur son coussin, elle me fixerait des heures durant (humaines les heures) sans presque cligner des yeux de peur de perdre une miette du récit de mes faits d'armes ou plutôt de mes méfaits d'armes.

Et pourtant ça fait si mal, si elle savait... si seulement....

Je revois encore son visage, une poupée de porcelaine brisée...ma petite soeur, ma pauvre petite soeur...

Et sa voix " Jasp, dis moi ? tu m'aimes ?

- oui, mon coeur est à toi

-ne pars pas..."

"Il fait si froid" m'avait-elle dit dans un soupir, lorsque je l'avais revu...1 an après mon départ.

- Tu peux dormir maintenant mon ange...c'est fini...c'est fini.

Elle, dans mes bras, mes larmes de sang roulant sur ses joues si rouge autrefois, si vivante.

_Dors mon amour, je suis là..._

"Jasper ?

- je suis là Bella, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? j'ai dù la réveiller sans le vouloir mais comment ?

- Je suis si triste, dit-elle dans un demi sommeil, qui est mort...c'est Edward ?

_mince ! je me suis laissé allé...plus jamais _

D'un seul geste assez doux, je la pris dans mes bras un peu comme Emmet l'avait fait auparavant, c'était notre lot à tous depuis un moment et c'était bien.

- Dors mon amour, je suis là."

Et elle s'endormit, Bella, ma petite soeur...

**pov Edward**

Je suis déjà en chemin et je me sens si vide!

Je ne me nourris plus depuis que je suis parti et mes forces, mes sens me lâchent tour à tour. Tant mieux si je souffre, il le faut, pour elle.

Je vais mourir car une existence sans Bella c'est la Mort et l'exil c'est la mort déguisée qui me sourit et c'est pire !

Mon téléphone vibre. J'aurais dù le jeter à la première occas mais si il lui arrivait quelque chose....

C'est Alice.

"Edward, Edward, je t'en prie ne fais pas ça !

- je vais raccrocher Alice.

- Bella !!!!

- quoi Bella ? elle... _non qu'ais-je fait ?_

- elle se meurt Edward, c'est horrible ! tu dois revenir !

- mort je lui servirait mieux ! avais-je craché...._mon Dieu ma Bella se meurt à cause de moi ! Je suis plus décidé que jamais !_

- Edward ? tu es là ?

- Adieu Alice, je t'aime.

Elle se mit à hurler.

**' Edward si tu ne reviens pas, je la tue ! je te jure que je le fais, je l'ai vu Edward !**

**-** **mais tu es folle !!!! **moi aussi je hurlais à présent

**ne la touche pas Alic....**

- **tu as 24 h pour revenir, sinon ...."**

Avant de pouvoir lui répondre, elle raccrocha. Je restais là sans rien : pas un mouvement, pas un souffle, rien.

Puis le téléphone une fois encore.

Un message :_ "mange avant de rentrer, c'est un ordre"_

Non, elle ne le fera pas, c'est pas ...Alice....Alice ? Non !

C'est trop tard de toute façon, elle l'a dit, elle se meure, je l'a tue....Bella

Soudain une révélation, j'aime Bella et elle m'aime comme je l'aime. Elle me détestera et aura raison, je me déteste moi même.

Mais si Alice l'a tue ou s'arrange pour tenter Jasper plus que nécessaire, ou Victoria, alors elle est en danger et du pire, je suis le seul qui puisse l'a protéger.

Il faut revenir, courir, ne pas mourir, pour elle, pour nous !

_And when you die_

_They'll set you down_

_And take you through"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour les review ça m'a fait super plaisir et merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma fic !!!!**

**Tout appartient à S. Meyer et pardon pour la torture que j'inflige à Jasper dans ce chapitre...vous allez vite comprendre...**

**Passages un peu lemon (coquine moi ?)**

**Et voici la petite playlist. Bizes et enjoy !**

**popular - Nada Surf**

**sexy back (dirty edit) - Justin Timberlake**

**what goes around..../comes a - Justin Timberlake**

**Sober - Pink**

**The barracuda - The 's**

**pov Jasper**

: 5.12 am

Ouf ! il fait presque jour. C'est pas que je n'aime pas veiller sur Bella, bien au contraire mais j'ai soif et Alice me manque.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je ferme les yeux et me focalise sur mon adorée_...Concentre toi Jasper_...que fait-elle ?

Mais au lieu d'elle, quelque chose attire mes sens. Une odeur de fauve, bien familière...

Ah ! Emmet et Rose sont rentrés.

Il a l'air d'avoir fait des provisions pour un mois, sans penser que les ours et les pumas ne poussent pas sur les arbres. _pff Egoïste._

Tout à coup et j'aurais dû m'en douter, un mélange d'odeurs et de bruits sensuels et provoquant m'envahit malgré moi. J'en frissonne et m'enfonce un peu plus dans le lit. Possédé, sans vraiment y penser, Je passe les mains dans mes cheveux tout en me mordillant les lèvres.

Un long soupir rauque s'échappe de mon torse.

Oh non ! les gars vous n'allez pas ?

C'est pas juste Rose tu aurais dû dire non, à quoi tu pensais? certainement pas à moi _enfin j'espère_

Et allé_..."tu sens bon ma lionne...hum...viens ma chérie...si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de toi ...hum Rosalie...ta bouche ..." _

Il pourrait parler moins fort.... merde à la fin, y en a qui bosse ! **Emmet Cullen Tu va me le payer ! **Je te le jure sur mon prochain puma !

Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès ... je pourrais entendre son rire bestial à des kilomètres !

Bella bouge, _Concentre toi Jasper_, il ne faut pas qu'elle se réveille il est encore trop tôt et la nuit n'a pas été des plus douces...ma puce....

Cette sensation m'envahit ...encore. Tout cette tension va m'épuiser ! _Jasper Hale sois sérieux bon sang !_

Bon, Alice, où est-elle ?

Elle est dans notre chambre, je peux entendre les froissements du papier entre ses doigts délicats, ainsi que les doux bruissements des draps de soie sur son corps.

En fermant les yeux, je l'imagine à la perfection allongée sur notre lit, sur le ventre, les jambes relevées croisées au dessus de sa tête. Ah _ma vie_, tu es si belle !

Tiens, elle se lève, _j'aimerais qu'elle me rejoigne _...la salle de bain ? j'entends l'eau de la douche...et là je ne comprends pas bien ce qu'elle fait...elle prend une douche? Mais Alice ne prend jamais de douche sauf avec moi et c'est pour faire....NON ! Pas elle !

Qu' ais-je fait pour mériter telle torture ? Pourquoi ... mais...elle se déshabille ?

Mon ange nue sous la douche, l'eau perlant sur ses magnifiques seins, elle ferme les yeux elle aussi, j'en suis sur....ses mains caressant sa peau lisse et fruitée ....elle descend, descend...

_**Arrêtes Jasper !, **__respire, respire_...pense à Bella, elle commence à avoir chaud et toi tu te fais des films, Alice ne t'exciterait pas à distance juste par sadisme, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

En même temps je ne pourrais pas la blâmer, avec le départ d'Edward et l'état de Bella,

nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps pour nous. Alors peu être qu'elle a besoin de se détendre ? Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Oserais-je, si près de Bella ? Après tout, il fait encore nuit et je serais silencieux... elle ne verra rien et si elle se réveille,

je mettrais un oreiller sur moi...avec ma rapidité vampirique... ça devrait le faire

....

J'hésite.

Allé, soyons fou !

Où j'en étais ? Hum ...Alice ah oui.

Si tu pouvais sentir l'odeur que tu dégages pour moi bébé, tu pourrais en rougir.

"_you see these shackles baby I'm your slave_

_I let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

Un coup d'oeil à côté, c'est bon elle dort..._ne sois pas fachée ma puce..._

Doucement, je défais ma ceinture et ouvre les premier boutons de mon jean...est ce qu'Alice m'entend ? _J'aimerais...._

Le bas de mon ventre me fait presque mal, je me sens à l'étroit dans mon fute...j'ai envie d'exploser !

_Alice, bébé, touches toi, vas-y, pour moi. _

Moi aussi j'entame la descente de ma main vers mon ventre et puis petit à petit je glisse mes doigts impatients à l'intérieur de mon boxer. Je sens mon sexe se tendre au contact de ma main .

J'opère des vas et viens,doucement d'abord, puis plus rapide ensuite, imitant les mouvements de mon corps au creux de ses reins. L'excitation me pénètre de plein fouet...

".Alice...j'ai envie de toi, si tu savais chérie !" dis-je dans un murmure, plus pour moi même

- Moi aussi mon amour...je suis si mouillée..." c'est elle qui a dit ça ou j'ai rêvé ?

- Jasper viens pour moi..." _non je rêve pas_. Les mouvements de ma main se font de plus en plus pressants et rapides....encore et encore....c'est si bon ... je vais joui...

**" ALICE ?!"**

Dans un vacarme magistral et a une rapidité presque inhumaine, tout a basculé. Enfin Bella ...a basculé.

Après avoir hurlé le prénom d'Alice, Bella s'est retournée violemment comme choquée et s'est affalée de tout son long sur le sol !

**ARGH ! je voudrais me fondre dans le mur !**

**POV Bella**

Les bras de Jasper me rappellent ceux d'Edward mais version frangin. Je les aime ces deux là comme mes grands frères. Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans eux, même sans Edward...surtout pas sans Edward.

Je me sens si triste tout à coup ! encore plus que d'habitude. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et dans un demi sommeil, j'ai peur.

"Jasper ?, réussis-je à dire haletante

Je suis si triste, qui est mort ? _Non c'est pas possible, je ne veux pas le croire_....c'est Edward ?"

Jasper m' étrain et me rassure, me balançant tout doucement, comme on bercerait une petite fille. Je me rendors très vite dans une vague Jaspérienne et sombre dans un sommeil sans rêve. Jusqu' à ce que....

Quel est ce sentiment étrange et pénétrant.....?

Cette sensation comme si Edward jouait à me faire languir ...?

J'ai chaud, mes cuisses sont bouillantes et humides. je me tortille un peu et l'effet est très frustrant. Je ne sais pas si je rêve, mais soudain, j'en veux plus...comme avec Lui.

Hum Edward.... ses lèvres, son odeur, ses mains effleurant mes seins à travers le tissu. Mon dos se cambre automatiquement à cette pensée. J'ai envie, j'ai envie !

C'est plus fort que moi. C'est comme si j'étais dans la même pièce avec d'autres personnes faisant l'amour et ça me plait...je rougis même dans mon sommeil....je veux plus, c'est une torture !

De plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite....

J'ai envie de me toucher mais c'est lui qui le fait et je regarde avide, curieuse....littéralement coquine !

Il est sous une pluie fine, nu et ses caresses se précisent...pour moi

L'eau perle sur ses seins et la chaleur mélée à l'odeur me rend folle...attend une minute...sur ses seins ? Non ?! Mais c'est....mais c'est....

**"ALICE ?!"**

Je panique et me relève d'un bond. Je manque d' atterrir sur Jasper mais à la dernière minute, je me précipite en arrière,  
trop choquée pour comprendre ce qui va m'arriver et tombe sur le sol emportant avec moi coussins et couvertures.  
Bien sûr, tout le monde rapplique et quand je me redresse de derrière le lit, les regards et les fou rire ne sont pas tournés vers moi. Bizarre. Emmet est en boxer rouge, plié en deux dans l' encoignure de la porte...qui est au sol...soit dit en passant (merci Em')

et Rosalie est en nuisette à moitié déchirée, les mains sur les yeux, se cachant du spectacle. Alice, elle, est trempée, vêtue seulement d'une serviette et Jasper enfin est recrequevillé sur lui-même, la tête baissée et les mains tentant de cacher quelque chose, le jean ouvert et descendu...

La scène est particulièrement déroutante et je met du temps, _trop de temps _à comprendre ce qui s'y passe.

"Mon Dieu Jazz mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ne me dis pas que toi et Bella...cria-t-elle interdite.

- Mais non Rose ! bien sur que NON ! répliqua le vampire sur mon lit.

- c'est Bella qui t'a attaqué et tu l'a jeté du lit parce qu'elle a découvert que tu en avais une toute petite ? réussit à placer Emmet avant de s'étouffer dans ses rires..._ah si seulement...._

- mais non crétin ! beugla Jasper....**Sortez de cette foutue chambre !**

-Je vais vous expliquer, intervint alors Alice, mais d'abord, Bella, comment te sens-tu ? ça va, rien de casser ma chérie ?

Ah enfin, quelqu'un s'est aperçu que j'étais là....Alice, ma meilleur amie....sur laquelle je venais de fantasmer....je ne pourrais plus la regarder en face.

-Heu je sais pas..."dis-je sans conviction après quelques secondes (interminables).

"Bon, reprit Alice, tout le monde dehors. Jasper : dans notre chambre, Em' et Rose dans la leur. Bella doit avoir besoin d'une minute d'humanité et tout le monde va s'habiller. Ensuite, on se retrouve en bas et je vous raconte toute l'histoire...c'est promis."

Ajouta-t-elle sentant le regard puissant de son ours de grand frère, posé sur elle. Elle passa enfin un gros coussin à Jasper qui le prit volontiers sans pour autant lever la tête... la honte sûrement...mais de quoi ? Il fallait que ma minute ne dure pas cette fois...._je devais savoir._

Tout le monde était en bas à m'attendre. Sous l'eau bouillante de ma douche je tentais de comprendre le pourquoi du comment en vain. Puis comme par magie, l'eau devint brusquement glacée et une voix résonna dans toute la maison....décidément ces vampires ne sont pas patients

Quelques minutes plus tard et juste par vengeance, je me sentie l'âme d'une féniasse et descendit les marches de l'escalier avec une lenteur exagérée, ce qui provoqua quelques grognements chez mes frères et soeurs (ça c'est pour toi Em')

Assise à ma place, Alice d'un air soucieux et repentant, pris la parole.

" Je suis désolé, tout cela est de ma faute, me pardonnera -tu Bella ?"


	5. Chapter 5

Un tout petit chapitre avant de vous dire bonne nuit et de vous faire languir sur la suite de l'histoire.

Il est court mais important pour la suite, _si, si vous verrez_

bisous

**Pov Alice**

Bella me répond d'une petite voix que ce n'est rien mais elle garde ses yeux baissés et j'ai l'impression de rater quelque chose.

_On verra ça plus tard. _C'est si génant, heureusement que les parents ne sont pas là et pour une fois en 3 mois, Edward également.

Cette dernière pensée me replonge dans notre conversation téléphonique et une boule se forme au creux de mon estomac. _Zut ! _Jasper le sent déjà et me fixe avec tristesse.

J'allais reprendre mes explications quand celui -ci me coupe la parole.

" Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Alice, ce n'est pas ta faute" il marqua un temps et je tentais une nouvelle fois de m'exprimer mais dans un souffle réprobateur, il ajouta :

" c'est de la leur !" désignant d'un coup de mâchoire le couple en bout de table.

" quoi ?! firent-ils en même temps.

" C'est n'importe quoi ! Lâcha Rose apparemment très irritée par la remarque, je dois avouer, acerbe de mon vampire.

En quoi ce serait de notre faute si tu t'es retrouvé la main où je pense et dans le lit avec les ronflements de Bella en guise de stimulant ?

- Putain Emmet t'es lourd !" répliqua Jasper

Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi transparente qu'à ce moment là. J'aurais pu jurer la même chose pour les filles.

La tension entre les deux frangins commençait à me taper sur le système mais les regards fuyants de Bella étaient pire.

Dans une tentative inespérée de reprendre la parole, je donnais un grand coup de pied de dessous la table à Jasper, qui trop concentré sur Emmet ne le senti pas venir et fit un bond ; arrachant à tous un petit sourire.

Voilà, l' ambiance s'est un peu détendue. Reprenons...

" Je disais que j'étais désolé d'avoir agi de la sorte. Levant le doigt pour intimer quiconque de me couper, je pris une grande respiration et continuai sur ma lancée.

Je n'aurais pas dû torturer Jasper à distance alors qu'il était avec Bella. Mais j'avais besoin d'une distraction et je n'ai pas résisté à l'humeur coquine de la maison."

J'avais enfin l'attention de tous. Bella avait même frissonné aux derniers mots prononcés.

J'en profitais pour l'inciter à briser la glace.

Bella, est ce que tu m'en veux au point de ne plus me regarder ?"

Dès lors, elle riva ses yeux aux miens et sans jamais les quitter pris la parole :

" Non Alice je t'assure, je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde, je comprend...c'est juste que...

-c'est juste quoi ? N'aie pas peur je vais pas te mordre - _pas encore je l'espère_

- j'ai rêvé de toi et c'est ...gênant, je suis désolé." Dit-elle avant de se mordiller la lèvre et de replonger à l'inspection de ses mains.

Je n'en revenais pas...mais qu'est ce que j'ai loupé à la fin ?

Emmet et Rose, l'esprit mal placé, se retenaient temps bien que mal de pouffer de rire, _ah ces deux ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre_

Et si Jasper avait pu rougir, il serait violet à l'heure qu'il est ou vert...

"Pardon Bella" fit-il alors, prenant son air de petit garçon que j'aime tant.

Tu n'as pas rêvé d'Alice tout est de ma faute et ...

- ah tu vois, tu l'avoue.

-toi ta gueule ! gronda t il à Emmet, _toujours sur le coup _

- Mais non Jasper, je sais de quoi je rêve quand même". Soupirait Bella

Alors Jasper pris sur lui, se redressa sur sa chaise, car à force de s'enfoncer, sa tête allait passer sous la table...ce qui ne m'aurais pas déplu vu que j'étais en face de ..._concentre toi Alice concentre toi_

Il reprit le déroulement de la fin de nuit calmement et très vite, finalement, tout fut clair.

Emmet et Rose avaient tellement pris leur pied que Jasper ne pu résister aux pulsions s'emparant de lui et en dégagea d'autres par la même occasion. Pulsions que je ressentie automatiquement car portées vers moi.

Exténuée, je me retrouvais piégé et tenta le diable blond assis à mes côtés désormais.

Quant à Bella, Jasper était dans une telle frénésie, qu'il lui balança toutes ses émotions et envies, envies qui je le rappelle me concernaient.

Ouf ! quelle nuit !

"c'est plus drôle du coup ! ne tarda pas de faire remarquer Emmet d'humeur bougonne, les bras croisés sur son torse.

- oui mais c'est rassurant". Objecta Bella un sourire en coin...

Elle revenait de plus en plus à elle ces temps-ci et j'aimais croire que c'était grâce à nous. Les Cullen ne l'auraient pas tous anéanti.

Sauf que je devais rompre ses efforts et les notre. Il allait revenir et il n'était pas seul....

Comment leur dire....


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour vos review, je ne me lasse pas de les relire. Elles sont vraiment très sympa et du coup j'ai hâte de vous faire lire la suite.**

**Encore un petit chapitre, c'est plus un O.S qu'un chapitre d'ailleurs mais j'avais envie de prouver à Bella certaines choses sur Edward, sans passer par des mots**

_**Oh ....c'est dur de ne rien dévoiler avant**_**....**

**Bébé playlist et je lance la suite très vite.....bisous !**

**Run - Snow patrol**

**the fear - Lily Allen**

**behind blue eyes - The Who**

I'll sing it one last time for you

Then we really have to go

You've been the only thing that's right

In all I've done

And I can barely look at you

But every single time I do

I know we'll make it anywhere

Anyway from here

Light up, light up

As if you have a choice

Even if you cannot hear my voice

I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder

And we'll run for our lives

I can hardly speak I understand

Why you can't raise your voice to say

To think I might not see those eyes

Makes it so hard not to cry

And as we say our long goodbyes

I nearly do

Light up..

Slower slower

We don't have time for that

I just want to find an easier way

To get out of our little heads

Have heart my dear

We're bound to be afraid

Even if it's just for a few days

Making up for all this mess

(run - snow patrol)

**POV Bella**

Allongée sur le lit, je rêve éveillée.

Je rêve de lui, encore et toujours LUI.

Mais ces rêves là je peux les contrôler, ils ne me font pas peur.

Je rêve de le revoir, d'être dans ses bras et d'être en sécurité.

Que je peux être naïve !!!

Mais cet aprés midi, je n'ai pas envie d'être réaliste. Peu être que c'est grâce au don de Jasper qui câline son Alice dans l'autre pièce, mais là tout de suite j'ai envie d'y croire.

Et pour y croire encore plus, il me faut des preuves. Alors, dans un élan digne d'une peste, je décide de fouiller la chambre de mon espèce **de petit con de vampire **de..._et oui naïve mais pas complètement débile non plus !_

Allé Bella, à la chasse....alors si j'étais un magnifique vampire torturé qui abandonne sa petite amie humaine à une mort certaine dans une forêt, ou cacherais-je les preuves de "mon amour" pour elle....

Je me demande s'ils ont des passages secrets dans cette maison...ce serait marrant...mais non ni douves, ni cercueils !

Après avoir démonté les différentes malles et boîtes, ainsi que son dressing, dans lequel je prend une de ses chemises que j'aime tant pour la passer sur mon débardeur...histoire de passer à fond pour une folle....

je me retrouve a faire les 100 pas.

La panique pointe le bout de son nez... je ne lui suis rien. Je n'existe pas ici. C'est son univers et rien sur moi. Il ne m'aimait pas ... j'avais tord.

Quand soudain, un bruit étrange me tira de mes pensées sordides. Le parquet n'était pas régulier...

Idée qui parait nulle d'ordinaire mais mes vampires eux font tout à la perfection, y compris la pause d'un parquet...

Maintenant à genoux, je soulève le tapis dans un dernier espoir, toque sur diverses lattes pour enfin tomber sur un bruit de vide. Comment la soulever....réfléchis Bella...

Mon coeur fait un raté lorsque je me saisis du coupe papier...est ce que cela suffira ?...

_Le sol m'en veut ou quoi ? _Et clac ! la latte de bois se déboîte enfin !

J'en oublie presque de respirer. Les yeux fermés, je n'ose pas regarder, la déception serait bien trop grande dans mon état !

A 3 :

1

2

Et 3....waouh ! Dans le trou il y a une boîte sublime, brillante et sculptée de roses, avec une inscription gravée sur de l'étain : _**"plus que ma vie"**_

La clef est à côté, accrochée à un ruban noir qui m'est familier. Munie de ma précieuse boîte, je m'installe sur le lit, en position tailleur. Un sourire se dessine au coin de mes lèvres,

j'imagine Edward faisant les mêmes mouvements et je me sens un peu plus reconnectée.

A nous deux !

A peine le mystère dévoilé, mes yeux me piquent. Cette odeur...je connais cette odeur....fraise et frésia_..._

Et c'est alors que les surprises s'enchaînent :

Un bouchon de bouteille, un reçu, une fleur séchée, un crayon bleu, un CD, une pochette en velours et du papier.

Les différents objets sont désormais éparpillés autour de moi comme des indices dans une enquête. Quel est le lien ?

...crayon, reçu, bouchon...Non ça ne veut rien dire !

Je voudrais tout balancer mais quelque chose me revient.

Je me rappelle ça y est...le bouchon !

c'était le bouchon de ma bouteille...ce jour à la cafétéria...où il m'avait parlé. Il avait joué avec et...

Vite, très vite je me mis à détailler chaque indice.

Le reçu était celui des entrées du bal de promo.

La fleur était celle que j'avais cueilli pour lui dans une de nos ballades...J'avais ri de le voir véxé car c'était moi et non lui qui me l'offrait.

Le papier était finement plié et le dessin d'une jolie fille prenait toute la page...c'est moi ? L 'esquisse est trop flatteuse...me voit-il comme ça ?... Aie !

Restent le crayon, le CD et la pochette.

Le crayon je ne vois pas. Tan pis dis-je à moi même me dirigeant vers la chaîne hi fi le disque à la main.

Je m'empare de la télécommande et fonce sur le lit en ne manquant pas de trébucher sur le tapis...ouf ! Plus de peur que de mal.

Je me réinstalle et appui sur PLAY.

Les larmes coulent à mesure que le piano joue. Mon Dieu, ma berceuse !

_Edward reviens je t'en prie !_

Je m'allonge alors sur le lit les jambes encore croisées et profite pleinement de ma mélodie...imaginant son créateur effleurant avec grâce les touches du piano. Les yeux dans le vague, l'air mélancolique.

Il est si doux ! Cette dernière pensée me ramène à la pochette de velours bleu nuit. Je me redresse et pars à son exploration.

C'est un grande bourse et j'en sors un médaillon en or magnifique, je l'ouvre et découvre deux portraits. Un homme et une femme. .. ses parents.

Les larmes redoublent et je suis ébahit par la beauté de sa mère et les yeux de son père. C'est comme si je voyais Edward pour la première fois. Je referme le médaillon et le serre très fort entre mes mains.

La mélodie calme mes larmes et je peux continuer à chercher. Il y a un écrin au fond du sac et une lettre.

J'hésite mais c'est trop tard, il faut que je sache.

L'écrin contient une bague simple mais si belle. Un autre bijou de sa mère. Je l'effleure du bout des doigts de peur de la casser et referme l'écrin.

Des yeux, je fais alors le tour des choses. Je suis bien au milieu de ses affaires et l'espoir renaît à nouveau.

La lettre, la dernière merveille. J'hume son parfum, elle sent comme lui ....je rempli au maximum mes poumons de cette odeur qui me manque tant.

La lettre c'est sa lettre, son écriture si douce, si belle et déjà, mon coeur s'emballe, c'est écrit :

_Bella mon amour,_

_Ce soir je suis loin de toi pour la première fois depuis que ton sourire a illuminé les nuits sans lune de mon existence._

_Tu me manques atrocement !_

_tu es si belle lorsque tu dors !_

_C'est une torture Isabella d'être loin de tes pensées, de ta peau, de ton corps, de ta chaleur._

_Plus que quelques heures mon exquise et tu sera mienne à nouveau._

_Si je devais partir et je devrais le faire car tu as la plus belle âme qui soit et moi je n'en ai pas pour toi,_

_Je le chanterai une dernière fois pour toi mon amour_

_Ensuite, il me faudrait partir. Partir et mourir._

_Tu as été la seule chose de bien_

_Dans tout ce que j'ai eu, vu et connu _

_Isabella Marie Swan, je ne rêve que d'une chose, veux tu m'épouser ?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici la suite, Ta TA !**

**je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse retrouver Edward....**_**ah Edward....**_

**j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Laissez-moi vos impressions**

**bizes **

**playlist :**

**song of the century - green day**

**beautiful days - venus**

**colder - Travis**

**(note : J'adore Colder de Travis pour représenter l'amour entre Alice et Jasper...la mélodie tout simplement, comme ils s'aiment : tout simplement)**

_"je le chanterai une dernière fois pour toi_

_Ensuite il nous faudra réellement y aller_

_Tu as été la seule chose de bien_

_Dans tout ce que j'ai fait_

_Et je peux à peine te regarder_

_Mais à chaque fois que je le fais_

_Je sais on s'en sortira, où qu'on soit_

_N'importe où qu'ici_

_Illumine-toi, épanouis-toi_

_Comme si tu avais le choix_

_Même si tu ne peux pas entendre ma voix_

_Je serai juste à côté de toi_

_Plus fort, plus fort_

_Et nous allons courir pour sauver nos vies_

_Je peux difficilement parler, je comprends_

_Pourquoi tu ne peux pas élever la voix pour dire_

_Dire qu'il est possible que je ne voye plus ces yeux_

_Est trop dur pour ne pas en pleurer_

_Et pendant que nous éternisons nos au revoirs_

_Je pleure presque_

_Plus lent, plus lent_

_Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça_

_Je veux juste trouver un chemin plus facile_

_Pour sortir de nos petites têtes_

_Ait du coeur ma chère_

_Nous sommes obligés d'avoir peur_

_Même si ce n'est juste que pour quelques jours_

_Réparons tout ce désordre_

_Illumine-toi, épanouis-toi _

_Comme si tu avais le choix_

_Même si tu ne peux pas entendre ma voix_

_Je serai juste à côté de toi"_

**POV Edward**

Plus que quelques heures et je te tiendrais dans mes bras.

J'ai si mal, c'est comme si je mourrais une deuxième fois.

Je devrais me nourrir avant de revenir, ne serait ce que pour elle.

Mais j'ai si mal !

Mes jambes en tremblent, le feu dans ma gorge est intolérable....

Avance, ne flanche pas, Avance ! Bella ....

_**Seigneur la douleur ! ... la douleur !**_

Mes bras, mes jambes sont paralysés, le venin remplit ma bouche et je m'étouffe

_**Qu'est ce qui m'arrive BORDEL !!!!**_

Je la vois, elle est là ....si belle ....je l'aime plus que ma vie...plus que moi même.

.... Alors c'est cela la mort ? Pourquoi y ais-je droit ? Carlisle n'avait peu être pas tord après tout....

_**Non ! Bella ne t'en vas pas !!! Je t'en prie !**_

La douleur dans mon torse est atroce....mes bras sont comme plaqués par 100 hommes ! impossible de respirer, de bouger. Mes sens sont inexistants et mes yeux refusent de s'ouvrir.

Mon corps lui même ne m'obéit pas. L'enfer c'est d'être sans elle ! Il faut que je me concentre...la douleur n'est rien comparée à celle de perdre Ma bien aimée...concentre toi Edward !

Il faut sortir de là. Je ne peux pas mourir maintenant, sinon elle va se faire tuer, pas maintenant, ce n'est pas juste !

D'abord je dois trouver le moyen d'ouvrir les yeux...ARGH....la douleur....c'est comme si on me déchiquetait le ventre.....Ouvre les yeux...

Ça y est !

_**NON J'y CROIS PAS ! VICTORIA **_!

Je n'étais pas mort. Enfin pas encore.

Mes membres n'étaient pas paralysés mais maintenus au sol par des monstres aux pupilles pourpres. Nombreux et très forts.

la douleur était celle des morsures que m'infligeaient _ces CHIENS _! J'allais me faire dépecer par des nouveaux nés !

Mais comment ont ils pu m'avoir ?!

....J'aurais dû me nourrir....je vais mourir parce que je suis un connard ! Pire, Je vais la faire tuer parce que j'ai failli ! ..._connard_ c'est pas assez fort...

Je vois clair maintenant, Victoria se sent déjà grande gagnante ! mon don n'est toujours pas revenu mais je peux sentir son odeur de suffisance à des miles à la ronde.

- " Edward, quelle bonne surprise ! j'allais justement à ta rencontre. Bella est avec toi ?" dit elle d'une voix sadique

- Je te filais tellement la frousse que tu t'es créee un bataillon de chiens ? crachais-je entre deux jurons

- Non, ça c'est pour ta petite humaine mon chéri !

- tu ne passeras pas la nuit, je te démembrerais avant, _**chérie**_!

- c'est ce qu'on verra....dis moi c'est ta soeur la voyante, c'est ça ?

_Voyante ? je vais la buter la garce !_

- Étrange, j'aurais cru qu'elle et ta meute rappliqueraient pour sauver tes jolies ptites fesses...à moins que tu ne sois plus qu'un exilé et qu'ils s'en foutent...quel effet ça fait, Edward, d'être seul au monde ?

_merde c'était un piège...moi qui l'a croyais bien moins maligne que James....j'avais tord, c'était elle le chef ! _et j'allais le payer !

**POV Jasper**

"Hum mon Alice, c'était si bon...je ne le mérite vraiment pas tu sais ?

- pourquoi dis-tu pareilles bétises ?

- tu es exquise et par ma faute tu as dû t'excuser devant tout le monde. Alors NON, je ne le mérite pas !

- Jasper Hale je vous aime" me dit elle avant de reposer sa tête au creux de mon cou.

Je prenais bien soin d'intercepter la moindre parcelle de son parfum ; un délicieux mélange de sa fragrance naturelle et du trop sensuel nectar de son corps. J'avais encore son goût dans ma bouche.

Et elle le mien dans la sienne. J'eus tout de suite envie de l'embrasser et c'est ce que je fis en la basculant sur moi.

Sa peau nue contre la mienne était électrisante et ses hanches se positionnèrentt cruellement trop loin de mon excitation...._ne me fais pas languir bébé _ !

Alice, sentant mon humeur et ma frustration, entama un déhanché mortellement provoquant. M'effleurant du bout des lèvres, frottant son clitoris contre mon pénis en faisant bien attention à ne pas le laisser entrer dès que je me cambrais....

Ses caresses étaient d'une telle douceur. Et son regard si pénétrant ...

"Seigneur Alice... je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps....tu es diabolique mon ange ! "

"Jasper ?" dit elle doucement et lentement

- oui ? Soupirais-je difficilement

- viens en moi"

_hum_

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassa avec une passion démesurée alors que je la faisait mienne. Ce fut fort, physique, violent, limite porno mais Dieu que c'était bon !!!

Nos yeux s'étais accrochés juste avant l'orgasme et rien ne pouvait les détourner.

Sauf...

Un intrus de taille.


	8. chapitre 8 : with you

**Bonjour et merci 1000 fois pour vos review, j'ai encore du mal à croire qu'on puisse aimé lire ce que j'écris.**

**Merci aussi de votre patience et désolé de torturer autant les personnages qui sont tous à S. Meyer avant que j'oublie cette fois...**_**oups.**_

**C'est pas fini mais je vous jure que les retrouvailles vont être impressionnantes.**

**pour la playlist, c'est Creep de Radiohead ( en boucle)**

**Merci encore et n'hésitez pas à m'écrire :)**

**POV Bella**

Les larmes m'avaient vaincu une fois de plus et je m'étais endormie au milieu de mes trésors trouvés.

J'aurais dû faire un délicieux rêve alors que ma berceuse résonnait dans ma tête et que j'avais enfin découvert à quel point je lui étais chère. A quel point il m'aimait...il voulait m'épouser....

Mais au lieu de ça, je fis le pire des cauchemars, une douloureuse et pénible descente vers son enfer personnel... et cette musique incessante, je connais cette musique ?!

_"When you were here before_

_Couldn't look you in the eye_

_You're just like an angel_

_Your skin makes me cry_

_You float like a feather_

_In a beautiful world_

_And I wish I was special_

_You're so fuckin' special "_

Je fus prise d'un haut le coeur en le voyant torturé de la sorte ; maigre à en mourir, gisant au sol, les membres désarticulés, les yeux injectés de sang...un sang couleur grenat, presque noir...

Je bondis hors du lit et me précipita dans la salle de bain. Je vomis tripes et boyaux à mesure que la scène se rejouait inlassablement dans ma tête.

Ma gorge me brûlait tellement !

En cet instant, j'aurais tout donné pour qu'il soit là, me tenant les cheveux tout en passant sa main glacée sur mon front, geste d'une telle douceur !

Tant de questions, si peu de réponses.

Pourquoi ce rêve ?

Pourquoi maintenant ?

.......

et cette musique....qu'est ce que ...?

La pièce se mit à tourner autour de moi....et sa voix résonna dans ma tête :

"_j'ai si mal...Bella !"_

- Edward ?!

_- Vas chercher Alice ...Bella_

_....Alice...."_

Alice ?! Elle va me prendre une folle._ Ce que je dois être d'ailleurs_. Mais je n'ai pas rêvé, j'en suis sûre !

Edward.... son prénom est si douloureux à prononcer....je passe machinalement les doigts sur la lèvre inférieure...mon coeur stoppe : elle est glacée...comme _ glacée de ses baisers_

Me lever, courir, ne pas me retourner, Alice, vite Alice...mais putain où est-elle ?

Je fonce dans la chambre sans prendre le temps de frapper et découvre malgré moi Jasper et Alice à l'apogée de leur étrainte.

Je m'en fou ! _Ma vie_ est en danger.

Jasper aurait pu hurler, vociférer des menaces ou tout simplement se couvrir, mais l'expression de mon visage doit être telle, qu'il reste figé comme devant une scène effroyable

Les yeux mutins d'Alice se ferment et des spasmes parcourent tout son joli petit corps nu. Lorsqu'elle revient à elle, ses yeux se sont voilés d'une souffrance que je connais bien.

Elle a fait le lien, je ne suis pas folle,

_Edward va mourir _

**POV Edward**

Je suis las de me battre. Il suffirait que je me laisse aller juste une minute...je pourrais presque dormir désormais. Tout mon corps est rempli de ces venins et la douleur est comme une dose exagérée de morphine.

Lancinante mais aussi planante, douce et acide à la fois.

Je me sens flotté et si lourd...lourd comme mes paupières. Si je pouvais dormir, je pourrais rêver d'Elle, _enfin !_

Je la voie déjà : allongée sur notre lit. On dirait le paradis, mais ce n'est pas le paradis. Car très vite elle se lève et cours à la salle de bain.

Elle est seule, je l'ai abandonné. Il faut que je me rattrape. Je retiens ses beaux cheveux, la soutien, la rassure un peu déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres vides de vie.

Non ! je ne veux pas revenir, je veux rester avec ma Bella,_ ma femme._

Elle a besoin de moi comme j'ai besoin d'elle...NON ...j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas partir !

Des voix me parviennent au loin

" Arrêtez ! vous allez le tuer !

_faites vite, Bella m'attend_

- c'est pas ce que tu voulais ?! _quel son horrible, vulgaire...tout le contraire de Ma vie_

- NON ! pas maintenant ! Il est à moi ! tu entends ? A MOI !"

J'aimerais lui faire comprendre à quel point elle se trompe. J'aimerais lui arracher la tête et la planter sur une pique pour qu'elle ne loupe rien du spectacle et je prendrais tout mon temps pour que dure la torture.

Les voix s'éloignent et je repars vers Elle.

Elle n'a pas bougé, _tu m'attendais mon coeur ?_

Mais des mots retiennent mon attention :

"Il doit rester en vie, jusqu'à son arrivée...je vais adorer boire son sang...à cette chose ...!"

_**Ah la truie ! **_

_**" **_N'y penses même pas ! ma voix se fait cassée mais j'arrive encore à grogner

- oh mais tu ronronne mon amour ? me dit-elle dans un demi sourire...elle fait style, mais je sais qu'elle me craint. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas transformé autant de vampires...des enfants, bien plus jeunes que Bella et moi.(en théorie)

Cette pensée me ramènne à elle. Pas le temps de cracher sur Victoria, il faut que je voie Bella.

Elle semble paniquée, plus blanche que jamais.

"Bella ? Bella? .... chérie ?

Elle ne m'entend pas...réfléchis Ed réfléchis.... Je sais !

_"When you were here before_

_Couldn't look you in the eye_

Allé Bella rappelle toi ma puce ! fais un effort !

_You're just like an angel_

_Your skin makes me cry_

tu la connais, concentres-toi ...c'est ça Bella ouvre les yeux.

Elle a l'air encore plus malade

_You float like a feather_

_In a beautiful world_

Non Bébé ne vomis pas, je sais que tu l'entends, tes doigts battent en rythme.

LA chanson Bella, je sais qu'elle fait mal. Mais il le faut.

Fais le lien avec la forêt, le jour où je t'ai menti, le jour où je t'ai trahi.

_And I wish I was special_

_You're so fuckin' special "_

YEH ! tu y es !

Alice! Bella...va chercher Alice...il faut que tu t'en ailles, loin d'ici. Ils vont te tuer !

**Vas chercher Alice ...Bella !**

_moi je suis déjà mort_


	9. Chapter 9

**Vos reviews sont géniales, merciiiiiii.**

**Voici mon nouveau chapitre et à partir de là, les choses vont s'accélérer.**

**Mais je ne peux pas vous dire qui va ou non périr...désolé.**

**L'histoire originale et les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer**

**et j'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

**Petite playlist :**

**Lonely day - system of a down**

**21 guns - greenday**

**enjoy ! **

**POV Alice**

Bella débarque dans notre chambre. _Edward est déjà là ?_

Non c'est pas ça, il s'est passé quelque chose et apparemment quelque chose de terrifiant.

Bella fonce sur moi et je n'ai même pas le temps de me couvrir et puis d'un coup, **Le Noir.**

Je le vois, Mon Dieu Edward ...! Ma vision se précise, j'ai tout vu _**c'est atroce !!!**_

Des électrochoques traversent mon corps de part en part. Même Jasper ne peut rien pour moi. D'ailleurs, il est raide, immobile, attendant le choque lui aussi.

Bella à l'air d'avoir vu. _Comment, ce peut-il ?_

Il faut que je sorte de cette torpeur, notre temps à tous est compté. Ils doivent savoir.

Je reviens peu à peu à moi et déjà Bella fond en larme.

" Alice, je l'ai vu, il va mourir, Alice fais quelque chose je t'en supplie, je ne peux plus vivre sans lui. Oh Alice ! Dis-moi qu'il va bien, que j'ai rêvé, qu'il va rentrer. Alice dis quelque chose. Il a si mal, je le sens au fond de moi...je ne suis pas folle,

Ali....

Son débit n'a jamais été aussi rapide et ses larmes ne font même plus obstacle à ses mots. On croirait une démente.

-Bella, Bella calme toi ! Respire....Jasper ? Calme la !

- Je n'y arrive pas elle est comme possédée...Bella, ma puce...il faut que tu....

-il a si mal, je le sens au fond de moi...je ne suis pas folle..."

elle répétait sans cesse la même phrase, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite.

Le souffle court, les mains tremblantes, elle allait faire une crise.

Il fallait agir !

**" Emmet ! Rose ! Venez ! vite !"**

Presque instantannément, ils se jetèrent sur Bella. Lui derrière elle, enlaçant ses épaules de ses bras protecteurs. Rose, devant, tentant d'attirer son visage près du sien pour capter son regard faisant depuis déjà un bon moment des allé-retour de gauche à droite.

Si le moment n'était pas critique, la scène aurait pu être drôle.

Jasper était toujours nu sur le lit comme pétrifié, quant à moi je regroupait avec panique les bouts de vêtements éparpillés au sol.

Mais rien n'était drôle et en cet instant, on aurait pu croire que rien ne pourrait plus jamais être drôle.

Trop de temps. Trop de temps passe et Bella ne se remet pas. ON gaspille la vie d'Edward là !

Ayant trouvé ma culotte et le tee shirt de Jasper ( il n'en a pas besoin, il est statufié sur le lit), je quitte la chambre sans qu'on me remarque et reviens très vite avec un broc d'eau prit dans la cuisine.

Bella est en pleine crise et commence à bouger dans tous les sens, perdant de plus en plus sa respiration et avec un pouls à la limite de l'arythmie cardiaque. Emmet resserre ses mains autour de ses bras et je suis sûre qu'ils sont d'ores et déjà couverts de bleus.

"Pousses-toi Rosalie !

- Bella reviens à toi ! Bella ! tu n'as pas le choix ! Elle criait maintenant et ceci sans succés

-** Rose !?! dégages **! "

_Bon tan pis pour toi _

Une claque aurait peu être suffit, mais je ne pouvais pas frapper Bella. Dans la panique, j'aurais pu la tuer et j'aurais donner raison à l'une de mes visions. Non ça ne ce passera pas comme ça ! Pas cette fois !

Quelques minutes se sont écoulées et personne n'a quitté la chambre. Bella respire enfin et du coup Jasper aussi. La connexion entre eux est si intense depuis un mois, que tout ce que vit Bella, Jasper le vit aussi mais au centuple...._mon pauvre amour_

Emmet et Rose entourent toujours notre petite soeur mais plus tendrement cette fois et moi, j'essaye de mettre de l'ordre dans mes visions, le bordel dans ma chambre et celui de la situation. _Mes neurones vont imploser, je le sens_

Le silence règne et il est plus que pesant.

Heureusement, Emmet prit la parole :

"Bon Miss tee shirt mouillé, tu va rester là à rien faire ou tu nous apporte des serviettes ?

j'en avais oublié l'essentiel : s'occuper de Bella qui grelottait dans les bras de marbre de l'ours blanc

- il faut changer Bella ou elle va mourir de froid

- Bella...peut se changer...tttoute seule.. tenta de prononcer l'intérressée entre deux claquements de dents.

- au moins elle a n'a pas perdu le sens de la répartie", ajouta Rose l'air de plus en plus rassurée.

_Mais y a pas de quoi être rassuré, c'est grave !!!_ **"On va tous mourir !!!"**_ ........j'ai pas dit ça à voix haute, si ?_

**" - QUOI ???? " **tous les quatre en choeur

_Ah oui, je l'ai dit ....._

**POV Rosalie**

Après avoir incendié du regard ma soeur, celle-ci bafouilla quelque chose si bas que même moi ne réussis pas à comprendre. Elle était paumée, il fallait que quelqu'un prenne les chose en main.

Je me suis donc dévoué...il me semblait que j'étais la seule encore à peu près lucide

dans cette baraque de vampires et 1 humain.

_Ah Carlisle et Esmée me manquent !_

Nous nous sommes donc tous retrouvés dans la salle à manger pour une réunion de famille et 1 humain d'extrême urgence.

A part pour demander à Bella de faire ses crises en silence et d'arrêter de déranger les gens dans leur chambre, je n'ai pas vu tout de suite le réel danger

qui nous menaçait.

Et lorsque je l'avoua aux autres, Jasper n'eut rien de mieux à dire que l'étendue psychologique d'une blonde était proportionnel à la longueur de ses cheveux. Faire de l'humour en pareille moment, _quel crétin !_

J'aurais pu lui faire avaler un morceau de table mais fus trop véxée lorsque que je vis mon propre mari rire à mes dépends...tu va voir toi ! _j'espère que tu aime ta main gauche !_

Mais l'heure était grave et la tension à son paroxysme.

Alice reprit vite ses esprits et la parole.

**POV Alice**

Comment leur dire ? Comment leur dire _toute_ la vérité ? Et Bella ....

" Avant toute chose, il faut que vous me promettiez de rester calme" _...grande inspiration_

"...Bella, ma chérie, je sais que c'est particulièrement dur mais nous n'avons pas le temps et tu dois essayer de te contrôler...tu crois en être capable ?"

_Comment allait-elle réagir...?_

" Oui Alice je vais faire tout mon possible, tu peux continuer " _Elle est si courageuse..._

Ok let's go....

" j'ai vu...j'ai vu...heu.... Edward. _Largage de la bombe, Bella tiens le choc _

Il aurait dû arriver ce soir et....

- Edward revient ?

- Oui il est en chemin, Rose, enfin il l'était....

Bella ne réagit toujours pas...._elle est morte ou quoi ?_

Ce que je vais vous expliquer est très difficile à comprendre. Vous vous rappelez l'histoire de Carlisle, au début de sa transformation ?"

J'avais toute leur attention. Bien. Dans un silence de cathédrale, ils me fixaient attendant avec impatience la suite de mon récit.

" Carlisle refusait de se nourrir, ce qui a faillit causer sa perte. Et bien Edward a fait la même chose...en fait, il n'a pas chassé depuis son départ."

La vérité était accablante et même si elle en savait plus qu'il ne le fallait, Bella n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Pourtant déjà son coeur s'affola et Jasper lui prit la main.

Leur connexion devenait de plus en plus génante et je devais à tout prix rétablir l'équilibre de nos vies...pour Edward...et....pour moi. Cette vision ne gagnera pas non plus !

" Il est donc faible et ses pouvoirs sont quasi inexistants, tout comme Carlisle à l'époque. Sauf que papa, lui, n'était pas exposé au monde extérieur et ne pouvait pas faire de mauvaises rencontres.

Là, ce fut au tour d'Emmet de se contracter et je sentis l'odeur du venin monter en puissance dans sa bouche. Rose lui prit la main et Jasper envoya une vague de calme au sein de notre assemblée.

"Ce que j'essaye de vous dire, _repris-je_, c'est qu'il a été arrêté par Victoria et une bande de nouveau nés très très jeunes.

Comment ? je ne sais pas exactement. Mais ce que je sais c'est qu'elle nous attend Bella et moi. Et après, ils nous tueront tous..."

Les larmes de Bella se faisaient discrètes, Jasper la prit dans ses bras et je ne pu m'empêcher d'être jalouse....moi aussi j'ai peur et moi aussi je vais mourir. Et je n'avais jamais pensé à ma mort...enfin ma seconde mort.

Mais mourir à la place d'un être cher....

" Quelles sont nos options ? Me demanda Rose..._les femmes de cette famille sont décidément très fortes_

- et bien vous savez que nous avons que très peu de temps et donc, nous sommes tous seuls. Carlisle et Esmée n'auront pas le temps de revenir d' Italie et les Dénali refuseront de nous aider...Edward a rembaré Tanya...d'une façon ...peu cavalière."

Malgré tout cela Bella arriva à esquisser un sourire...elle est d'une force...

" Les enfants sont encore plus démoniaques et seront difficiles à battre

- mais pas impossible " ajouta Jasper

- Certes, mais le plus gros problème c'est que Victoria n'a aucun contrôle sur eux et Edward ne passera pas la nuit...JE suis désolé Bella..." elle sanglotait dans les bras de mon époux et s'il avait pu, lui aussi aurait pleuré.

Emmet senti la tristesse envahir mes yeux et allégea un peu mon tourment.

" Récapitulons, Edward est en danger et nous aussi. Combien sont-ils ?

- J'en ai compté 12 avec elle.

- .... 12 à 4...c'est jouable...

- comment ça jouable ? Tu es dingue ? Intervint Rose plus choquée que jamais..._la famille pour elle, c'est tout ce qui compte_

- Écoute, ils sont jeunes, affamés...

- et ont passé un temps fou à mordre Edward...ajoutais-je tout bas

Emmet retint une soudaine envie de hurler, je pouvais le sentir...

- Et donc, ils s'affaiblissent. Ils sont stupides et nous non...

De plus, je vous rappelle que nous avons L'officier qui à décimer à lui tout seul la plus grande partie des troupes ennemies pendant la guerre.

ou les guerres ?! Bref, tout ce qu'il nous faut c'est un plan de bataille et des accessoires.

Tu as dit qu'elle s'attend à te voir toi et Bella ?

- Oui et je ne sais pas comment ?...

- Et bien elle va voir Toi et Bella

- NoN Emm' c'est hors de question !! "

_Mais avions nous vraiment le choix ?_

**POV bella**

Les préparatifs allaient bon train. Les garçons prenaient plaisir à coordonner notre attaque ( pitoyable, 12 vs 4 et demi...)

Rose et Alice préparaient les sacs et surtout le mien et moi, je prenais un peu de temps pour emmagasiner toutes ces informations et toutes les belles images de la villa dans ma tête.

Il me fallait être plus forte que jamais et j'allais retrouver Edward.

Peu être il sera trop tard.....

" Prends ça, tu en aura besoin . Alice se tenait en face de moi, bras tendu, poing fermé. Elle déploya ses doigts de pianiste et le médailllon des Masen me fit de l'oeil.

- tu es sûr Alice ?

-oui c'est sans doute notre meilleure chance" Ajouta t-elle enfin avant de me le passer autour du cou. Puis elle déposa un doux baiser sur ma joue et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le box.

Le trajet en jeep fut stressant et trop long à mon goût. Forks était déjà bien loin et nous nous enfoncions de plus en plus dans la forêt.

Stoppés par le manque de chemin, nous continuâmes à pied, sauf moi...moi j'étais sur le dos d'Emmet et cette idée me rappela à quel point j'aimais Edward et que je ne me plaindrais plus jamais quant à ce mode de transport.

Mais même à dos de vampire, j'avais mal au coeur..._quelle calamité !_

Et puis d'un coup tout s'accéléra. Mais finir ainsi et ici, me sembla tout à fait acceptable lorsque je le revis...en vrai cette fois

_Mourir au côté d'un être cher..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour !**

**je poste aujourd'hui un chapitre décisif et va y avoir du sport !**

**Merci pour toutes les review, je vous adore !!!!**

**Merci**** aussi**** à tous ceux qui mettent mon histoire en favoris !!!  
**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira....je suis impatiente de vous lire. L'histoire originale et les personnages appartiennent à la géniale S. Meyer.**

**Attention, certains passages de ce chapitre peuvent être hard core...**

**Je croise les doigts et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**playlist : **

**Now we are free - Hans zimmer**

**invader must die - Prodigy**

**firestarter- Prodigy**

**smack my bitch up- Prodigy**

**she wants to move - N.E.R.D**

**leaves no man behind - Hans zimmer**

**POV Edward**

C'est l'heure**.**

Où vont les vampires lorsqu'ils meurent, une deuxième fois ?

Où vont les corps sans âme, les gens comme moi ?

La douleur éternelle ?

L'enfer ?

Le néant ?

Je vais bientôt rejoindre les limbes et le simple fait de ne plus sentir son parfum est déjà une mort en soit.

Mes yeux peinent à rester ouverts. Réfléchir est au delà de mes forces...Bell....

**POV Bella**

J'ai peur, j'ai si peur !

Mon Dieu, ils sont si jeunes ! Je vais me faire tuer par des enfants, des enfants diaboliques assoiffés de sang.... de mon sang.

Il neige et les flocons duveteux glissent sur nos corps tressaillant. Certains de peur, d'autre d'envie. Une envie de mort, de chaos.

Et EDWARD....

La douleur de le revoir est telle que les larmes ne coulent plus. Je suis pétrifiée et mes yeux sont déjà mort, tués par la vue de mon amour défunt.

Il est mort ça y est.... mon amour n'est plus...... et sa dépouille massacrée gît sur la neige....

A mon tour....c'est l'heure.

**POV TOUS : BATTLE **

Victoria se prépare. Très vite elle est rejointe par 'ses enfants'. Ils se déploient autour d'elle faisant un rempart entre le corps d'Edward et sa famille.

Jasper est adossé à un arbre, les mains dans les poches. Rosalie est au centre face à Victoria, la défiant du regard..._une bataille que Rose ne peut pas perdre...._

Emmet se tient à ses côtés, il est le plus près de la ligne ennemie. Un grand sourire sexy et les bras croisés sur son torse, il toise l'adversaire et enregistre chaque détail.

Bella est en arrière, figée, dépitée, le regard au loin ne se préoccupant nullement de l'imminente issue de l'affrontement. Elle n'a d'yeux que pour Edward.

Enfin Alice, se balance sur la branche d'un arbre, juste au dessus de Bella.

L'attitude des Cullen semble désinvolte face à la situation mais tout ceci est calculé, mesuré au millimètre près.

Personne ne bouge sauf dans le camp adverse, un sentiment d'excitation et d'hésitation se dégage des nouveaux nés. Une sensation particulière et déroutante...._JAsper ?_

On attend, on attend....encore une minute....plus que quelques secondes....1, 2....

Jasper retire sa veste d'un bras et dans un mouvement brutal, soulève Bella et la balance 10 mètres plus loin. Presque instantanément, il colle au sol un des enfants et lui dévisse la tête de la colonne vertébrale.

Emmet avait, quelques secondes avant, claqué des doigts...signe du **START**. Et s'était rué façon mélé sur un groupe, arrachant, déchirant des membres au passage.

Victoria restait plantée là, toujours face à Rosalie. Les deux lionnes entamant un combat virtuel, psychologique. L'esprit domine la matière et la matière en question était sans nul doute la Rousse.

Alice semblait s'amuser à esquiver tous les coup...._semblait..... _

et Bella, toujours sur les fesses, récupérait peu à peu ses esprits après la chute. Elle ne servait à rien et le savait.

Elle se mit à évaluer les différentes options... Vite, très vite !

**combat : 4 vs 12 - 4 : pm.......: 4.16 pm : 4 vs 7 - Dommage collatéraux - Cullen : 4 morts, 1 en attente./ Sangsues : 1 **

Emmet plonge son bras dans un corps, et sa main ressort de l'autre côté....../ Cullen : 5

Alice accroupie, prend appui sur ses pieds, fait un salto arrière et atterrit derrière Victoria. Sans dévier le regard, celle-ci empoigne la jugulaire d'Alice et la fait plier de douleur. Rose ne bouge toujours pas et sourit.

Elle ouvre la bouche et murmure : "Jasper".

Puis, féline, se baisse, déséquilibre Victoria en lui donnant un grand coup de talon aiguille et dégage le passage à son frère qui bondit sur la rousse, un genoux sur la gorge.

Alice et Rosalie s'apprêtent à courir dans la direction d'Edward.

Le sauver, même son corps, le sauver.

_"leaves no man behind"_

Mais surgissent d'autres vampires, plus grands, plus fort, plus vieux.

Victoria arbore un sourire triomphal...._la salope _

Les filles sont maîtrisées, à terre....inutiles.

_mourir à la place d'un être cher....._

Emmet et Jasper sont prêts à rendre les armes...L'amour est leur seul obstacle et Elle le savait. Love kills....really.

Bella est debout, face au carnage. Le vent s'est levé et mélé à la neige, il se faufile dans ses longs cheveux bruns...

_....."tu n'as jamais été plus belle...."_

_**"EDWARD**__ ! hurle t-elle dans sa tête._

_- cours Bella, il est trop tard...fuis mon amour, vis..._

_- __**NON**__ !"_

Personne n'a l'air de se soucier d'elle. Elle est seule....enfin presque !

Elle avance alors d'un pas assuré et s'engouffre dans la bataille. Elle devrait se faire annihiler ou se retrouver derrière un des garçons. Mais plus personne ne bouge.

Emmet tient les derniers enfants en joug. Jasper maîtrise Victoria et les filles sont piégées par les quatre derniers arrivants.

Les cris de douleur étouffés et les grognements se font entendre dans toute la vallée et Bella marche, imperturbable vers son funeste destin.

Elle y est, l'humaine, seule et pourtant victorieuse. Elle est à ses pieds, lui déjà mort.....mort, mais pas deux fois.

Tout le monde la fixe. Et ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, fut le geste le plus dur qui soit.

Elle retira son pull dans une exquise douceur et s'agenouilla à la tête d'Edward. Un scalpel à la main, elle se trancha la chair au niveau du sein et enserra le plus fort possible, pour ses petits bras, le visage mort de son vampire.

_Se sacrifier à la place d'un être cher...._

Les secondes défilent et soudain, Horreur et Stupéfaction...!

Un des vampire se jette sur le couple....l'odeur du sang est insoutenable.

Mais au dernier mouvement, Edward se relève emprisonnant de son bras le corps de Bella, maintenant inanimé, et alors qu'il se délecte encore de son sang, son regard se noie sous le carmin....

De son autre main, il arrache la tête de son assaillant_....net._

**: 5.00 pm : 5 vs 6 - Dommage collatéraux - Cullen :10 morts, 6 en attente / Sangsues : .1 **

L'affrontement final reprend de plus belle.

Rose et Alice combattent dos à dos. Les mêmes mouvements, en même temps.

Emmet se finit les gosses_...easy. _

Jasper en déséquilibre par la scène précédente, perd vite pied et se retrouve mordu au flanc.

Edward n'a jamais été aussi fort. Il élimine deux autres hommes, Bella toujours dans ses bras.

Il n'en reste plus qu'un et les Cullen préparent déjà un brasier monumental.

Le dernier est démembré et Edward écrase le bassin de Victoria contre un arbre.

Jasper se dégage et se retrouve quelques secondes plus tard avec Bella, poupée désarticulée, "accrochée" à lui.

Edward est un animal et il veut se la faire....Elle allait payer.

La neige a cessé et les flammes s'élèvent, plus rouges que jamais.

Ses yeux sont rivés, méprisant. Sa mâchoire est serrée, ses poings sont fermés, les jointures blanches. Sont corps est contracté et puissant. Elle a peur, c'est la première fois.

" je t'avais dit que tu ne passerais pas la nuit" furent ses seuls mots.

Il l'a décapita de ses dents et cracha les morceaux. Le reste ? Il le donna à ses frères comme on balance un os à des chiens affamés.

La mort et le souffre....et Bella.

**: 5. 20 pm : 5 vs 6 - Score - Cullen : 16 / Sangsues : ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Waouh !!!**

**Je ne vous adore plus... guys je vous aime !**

**merci pour vos reviews. Ca m'a vraiment beaucoup touché ! **

**En plus entre le bac et le boulot, vous arrivez quand même à prendre le temps de m'écrire.**

**Alors merciiiiiiiiiii !**

**Voici un chapitre plein d'amour, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi : )**

**L'histoire originale et les personnages appartiennent à**

**S. Meyer  
**

**Bonne soirée et bonne lecture **

**Playlist : **

**song of the century - Green day**

**Now we are free - Hans Zimmer**

**behind blue eyes - Limp Bizkit**

**beautiful day - Venus**

**Bella lullaby - Carter Burwell**

**POV Edward**

Son sang, mon sang.

Elle était mienne et coulait dans mes veines

sa force, son courage étaient ma drogue

son amour : ma vie, ici et à venir.

Mais Elle, mon héroïne, celle qui se sacrifia ce soir pour moi, n'était plus.

Vidée, reposant sur la neige comme un ange sur un tapis de soie, je l'avais bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte ou presque.

La fureur qui me consumait auprès de Victoria, fut très vite apaisée, laissant la honte et le désespoir m'envahir.

Le monstre n'avait jamais été en moi, j'étais le monstre et je me faisais horreur.

J'aurais voulu me trancher les veines. Au lieu de cela, je reculais tel un lâche près à reprendre la course.

Dans ma tête résonnaient ces paroles, encore et encore :

_"....fuis mon amour, vis..._

_- NON"_

Et soudain sa voix :

_"Edward..."_

Mais elle n'avait pas parlé.... **elle l'avait pensé !**

**POV Tous**

Bella ne respirait plus ou presque.

Alice l'avait enveloppé de son pull et d'autres étoffes,

Rosalie s'acharnait à faire repartir son petit coeur de fragile humaine, tout en priant pour qu'elle vive.

Emmet et Jasper retenaient Edward qui se débattait et hurlait le nom de Bella ;

Son corps entier sanglotant et frissonnant.

Il devait y avoir un moyen, il fallait une autre option, comme un an auparavant, dans le studio de danse.

Au plus Rose insistait sur sa poitrine encore marquée des lèvres d'Edward, au plus Bella sombrait.

Elle n'avait jamais voulu survivre à cette nuit et il le savait.

Sa douleur était telle, qu'elle s'était donné la mort dans les bras de l'amour de sa vie...._l'ironie_

Mais Edward avait résisté, stoppant la frénésie de son sang dans chaque parcelle de son être et ne l'avait pas tué.

Pourquoi ?

Et bien, pour un détail :

Le médaillon.

Le médaillon était un secret que seul lui connaissait

Il s'empara des souvenirs de Bella en même temps que de sa vie et se retrouva sur son lit avec elle, le jour de la chasse aux trésors, revivant chaque seconde, adorant chaque mouvements, chaque pensées.

Le médaillon ...leur vraie seule chance.

Edward se débattait de plus en plus, hurlant à la mort son désespoir, tandis que ses soeur perdaient la plus cruelle des batailles.

Bientôt, il serait trop tard et un sentiment de profonde tristesse s'écrasa sur la plaine.

Edward s'était laissé tombé à terre et ses frères ne purent l'en-empêcher.

Edward n'entendait plus Bella et durant une interminable seconde, il abandonna.

Puis dans un dernier souffle, il la supplia.

"Je t'en prie ne pars pas, bat toi, détestes moi, tue moi mais ne pars pas...je t'aime Bella....je t'aime !"

et ces images incessantes, ces images....

" l'inscription sur la boîte, Bella, c'est pour toi, tu comptes plus que ma vie...et..."

Rose ne la ranimait plus, elle et Alice tenaient Bella dans leur bras, comme un enfant, sûrement pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid

Mais Edward ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

" le bouchon, c'est ....c'est le tien, tu l'avais touché et à l'époque je savais déjà que je t'aimais, le dessin, c'est toi et c'est Alice qui l' a fait et oui tu es aussi belle que lui voire plus..."

La pudeur des secrets n'existait plus, le débit d'Edward s'accélérait comme s'il ne lui restait plus qu'un minuscule sablier de temps.

" Le crayon, je te l'ai volé la première nuit où je suis venu dans ta chambre...tu l'avais mordillé et quand je le passais sur mes lèvres...et bien ...j'avais envie de t'embrasser....

- Arrêtes Edward, arrêtes, tu vois pas que c'est fini !" avait crié Alice de chagrin,

"j'aurais dû la mordre comme dans ma vision, j'ai tout gâché...

-NON, c'est pas fini, je l'entend

- Tu es malade Edward ! fit la voix brisée de Rosalie.

- Tais - toi ! "

Il était incontrôlable.

" Le CD c'est le jumeaux du tien pour les nuits que nous ne passons pas ensemble...pour que même loin, nous soyons connectés."

A ces dernières paroles, Bella avait tréssaillit. Un infime mouvement mais tous le remarquèrent et faisaient désormais des oeillades à Edward, l'intimant de continuer.

Alors, Il reprit :

" Le médaillon que tu portes a un double fond, il y a les photos de mes parents et derrière, la mienne et la tienne...je voulais te faire la surprise à Noël

- continues Edward, elle bouge ! dit Jasper, d'une voix rauque soutenant son frère au lieu de le retenir.

" Et la ....et la....

- vas-y Edward, elle revient, dis lui ! les yeux d' Emmet brillaient à nouveau, Bella respirait de plus en plus

- Elle a besoin de toi. Ajouta Alice

Et dans une lueur d'espoir, il respira à fond et dit :

" Oui, tu avais vu juste mon amour, la bague était à ma mère, un cadeau de mon père.

Et la lettre, c'est le brouillon de ma demande en mariage....Bella, je veux t'é...."

Il s'était interrompu.

Mais dans sa tête :

_**" Edward ? **_

_**- Je suis là mon amour, ouvre les yeux**_

_**- je t'entend, je suis morte ?**_

_**- non tu es en vie, ouvre les yeux**_

_**- tu ... m'entend ?**_

_**- oui je t'entend ma vie "**_

il riait maintenant et Bella bougeait de plus en plus, oscillant son corps en fonction de ses paroles.

Alice et Rose ne la quittaient pas des yeux, ainsi que Jasper et Emmet. Seul Edward regardait le sol, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit péniblement les paupières, tous se précipitèrent sur elle, sauf lui, toujours en retrait.

Elle tendit les bras vers Jasper, hésita un moment puis lança, épuisée, la voix cassée :

"Non..... Edward "

Comme une enfant, elle voulait ses bras à lui, rien qu'à lui.

Edward s'avança mais très très lentement et lui dit de la manière la plus douce qui soit :

"Je ne sais pas Bella, je vais peut être te blesser....mes yeux Bella...."

Bella fit un effort magistral afin d'ouvrir un peu plus les yeux et dit à son tour :

"Tu n'as pas le choix"

Alors, il la pressa contre son torse, dans une infinie tendresse.


	12. Chapter 12 : back home

**playlist :**

**Graines d'étoiles - Emilie Simon**

**comptine d'un autre été - Yann Tiersen**

**monochrome - Yann Tiersen**

**glorious - Andreas Johnson**

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews !**

**Certaines m'ont tellement ému que j'ai dû mal à trouver mes mots**

**Le précédent chapitre était déroutant, je sais.**

**(1000 excuses)  
**

**Mais les suivants vont être pires...nan, je rigole.**

**Au contraire, je pense pouvoir vous éclairer.**

**(enfin j'espère....)**

**je posterais le prochain très vite aussi **

**et il sera un peu lemon...attention.**

**Je n'oublie pas que Stephenie Meyer **

**est l'auteur de l'histoire originelle et des personnages.**

**J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira**

**et n'hésitez pas à me dire**

**si vous en avez marre ou si vous avez envie que je continue**

**gros bisous**

_" On dirait le paradis, mais ce n'est pas le paradis ......"_

**POV Bella**

La vie, c'est pas plus difficile à vivre

La vie c'est une succession de hauts et de bas

La vie c'est moi dans ses bras et c'est lui près de moi.

Mourir, c'est plus difficile...

_"Mon amour tu dors ?"_

Sa voix ranimait à elle seule la vie dans mon être plus fragile que jamais en cet instant.

Elle résonnait dans ma tête vide de toutes pensées.

Elle s'insinuait dans mon coeur, vide de toutes émotions

La vie, c' est Edward....

_"Non, je respire enfin ton parfum et cette odeur m'a tellement manquée._

_- comment peux-tu m'aimer encore après tout ce que je t'ai fait ?_

_- comment puis-je respirer sans mon oxygène ?_

_- comment peux-tu respirer avec si peu de sang dans tes veines ?_

_- tu as dû en laisser plus que tu ne le penses..._

_- Je t'aime_

_- je sais_

_- dors, la vie nous appartient."_

Je n'aurais jamais pu suivre cette conversation si elle avait été faite à voix haute, j'étais beaucoup trop faible.

Notre vrai premier "tête à tête" mental était parfait et je sombrais dans ses bras, bercée par le silence dans la voiture et les vibrations du moteur sur le chemin du retour .

Nous étions réunis à la vie à la mort et désormais, même dans le silence, je connaîtrais ses pensées et lui les miennes.

Un halo de lumière nous entourait et nous protégeait. Dans notre bulle, je m'endormais heureuse et sereine.

L'avenir ? Je m'en fous, ce soir je suis vivante car il est là et c'est tout ce qui compte.

_"Pour un peu de toi je pars sans hésiter_

_Tout au bout du monde sur le toit, au sommet..."_

**POV Jasper**

Emmet roulait trop lentement à mon goût. La morsure venimeuse de la rousse était encore très douloureuse. Ce n'était en rien comparable avec ce que pouvait vivre Bella.

Nous étions tous réunis et la bataille avait été très satisfaisante...._enfin c'est ce que doit penser Em' à l'heure qu'il est..._

Pourquoi roule t-il si lentement ? N'a t-il pas compris qu'elle avait besoin de sang ?

Je vais le mordre un coup, histoire qu'il comprenne...Nan...pas la peine, et puis, je ne me sens pas de conduire...même pour un vampire, la journée a été épuisante.

J'ai hâte de rentrer, qu'on s'occupe de ma Bella, de prendre Alice dans mes bras et de botter le cul d' Edward. Et si j'ai le temps, je reviendrais peut être sur ma décision vis à vis d'Em'....

Surtout, s'il n'accélère pas....

**POV Emmet**

Là, je craque...._restes calme vieux_.....ARGH ! ...ces enfants...Rose doit être dans un état....

Je sais que je devrais faire hurler le moteur mais je ne sais pas franchement si j'arriverais à garder le contrôle de la caisse et si on percute..et que... Bella... je l'aime tant...

Allé... _chasses cette pensée de ta tête sinon Edward va te décapiter comme l'autre_...

Waouh ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec autant de force et de rage...n'empêche, on a tous cru que lui et Bella allaient y rester.

Putain de journée !

Bon. Qu'est ce qu'il a le blond à me mater comme ça.?!..Quand on aura écarté la petite de tous dangers, je lui demanderais s'il n'est pas un petit peu amoureux de moi...

**POV Edward**

Je la regarde et je l'aime....et pourtant, cette idée de partir me reviens encore comme un boomerang.

_Comment rester au près d'elle alors que j'ai absorbé des litres de son sang ?_

Merde ! J'espère qu'elle ne m'a pas entendu...avec cette nouvelle connexion...

Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour, je reste. J'ai trop besoin de toi.

Et puis j'ai pleins d'idées pour me faire pardonner...

"Edward, si tu oses penser encore à ça, je te jure que je te...tu m'a compris ..."

Apparemment, me faire pardonner auprès d'Alice allait être difficile aussi.

Peut être qu'une jolie voiture de course...

"Oui, ce serait déjà un bon début" Pensa t-elle. Puis elle pensa après hésitation...

"Jaune, s'il te plaît".

Ben ma vieille, tu ne m'en voudra pas si je m'occupe d'abord de ma rédemption auprès de Bella avant d'acheter le pardon de ma soeur...

Sur ce, je me focalisais sur mon adoré.

Emmet devrait rouler plus vite....

**Je vous laisse avec une de mes chansons préférée**

**d'Emilie Simon.**

**Histoire de vous donnez l'eau à la bouche pour la suite **

**(un peu plus coquine)**

**Bonne nuit !**

_".....Juste un peu de voix, un souffle pour suggérer_

_Te laisser imaginer la chute_

_J'ai parsemé, j'ai déposé, des graines d'étoiles opales_

_Sur ton chemin_

_J'ai parsemé, j'ai déposé, des graines d'étoiles opales_

_Sur ton chemin_

_....Le long de tes reins"_


	13. Chapter 13 : she's sexy

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**tout petit chapitre lemon avant la suite**

**...**

**Vos reviews sont fantastiques, extraordinaires.**

**C'est moi qui vous remercie pour toutes ces belles choses**

**surtout que le précédent chapitre n'était pas mon préféré**

**Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui suivent mon histoire en alerte**

**ou en favoris...**

**j'espère que la suite vous plaira**

**Bisous !!!! :)**

**ps : Stephenie Meyer est l'auteur de la saga Twilight **

**et la créatrice des personnages (trop beaux d'ailleurs)**

**playlist :**

**What goes around../..comes around interlude - Justin Timberlake**

**she wants to move - N.e.r.d**

**1 thing - Amerie**

**POV Edward**

J'entrais dans ma chambre avec Bella, silencieux petit ange dans mes bras et découvrais avec horreur l'attirail médical qui l'avait maintenu en vie durant mon absence.

J'en frissonnait. Je revoyais les morceaux de sa vie gâchée par ma faute, à mesure que la pièce se dévoilait à mes yeux rouges de son sang.

J'avais toute une vie pour l'aimer et me rattraper ....et peu être plus ; peu être que j'aurais l'éternité.

Dans la forêt, elle s'était sacrifiée en m'offrant son sang. Jamais je n'aurais pu la mordre. Pas que je ne pensais à son âme, _à ce moment là je ne pensais même plus._

Je ne l'avais pas mordu parce que j'en été incapable.

Le venin ne coulait plus dans mes veines, j'étais presque mort. Comment ais-je pu aspirer sa vie ? Comment avait-elle fait pour survivre ?

Ces questions me donnèrent envie de vomir...._si seulement_

Bella rêvait toujours....mais les battements de son coeur étaient irréguliers et lents, trop lents. Avec tout ça, j'allais oublié de la soigner...._quel con ! _

Je l'allongeais sur notre lit et entrepris de m'occuper de sa perfusion en priorité. Ensuite, je panserais sa blessure. _Mon pauvre amour...._

Alice entra dans la pièce et déposa le matériel nécessaire sur ma table de chevet. J'allais lui demander de l'aide mais elle mit sa main sur mon épaule et je compris en lisant en elle qu'il fallait que ce soit moi.

Puis elle repartit sans faire de bruit.

"Et bien, mes études de médecine me seront bien utiles ce soir". Dis-je pour moi même.

La vue du sang et son odeur à travers le plastique rendait l'opération bien plus délicate. Mais le temps m'était compté...Bella avait besoin de moi..._je ne flancherais pas !_

Elle n'avait presque pas bougé lorsque j'avais enfoncé l'aiguille dans son bras. Ses pensées restaient calmes. Avoir accès aux secrets de Bella la rendait encore plus belle et indispensable.

Après la perfusion, restait la blessure à soigner.

Je soulevais tout doucement les couvertures et les diverses couches de tissus dans lesquelles Alice l'avait enveloppé dans la forêt et redécouvrit sa poitrine encore tachée de son sang.

Ma première réaction fut le recul...._hum...son sang...._

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et désinfecta la plaie. Son corps réagit à la pression de mes doigts mais elle était si fatiguée, qu'elle ne se réveilla pas.

Je ne savais pas trop... s'il y avait eu d'autres blessures_...(ou ma curiosité....), _alors, d'un geste doux mais précis, je déchirai l'entre-deux de son sous-vêtement.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à mes yeux ébahis était à couper le souffle.

Elle avait la poitrine la plus magnifique qui soit....

Soudain je n'eus qu'une envie : la caresser et l'embrasser. Lui faire l'amour et la rendre folle de plaisir...

...._respires, Edward, respires...._

**POV Bella**

La douleur s'atténuait petit à petit. Je fis de merveilleux rêves cette nuit là.

Dans tous mes rêves, Edward était le héro, grand et ténébreux qui me sauvait et me prenait dans ses bras.

En trois mois d'angoisse, je n'avais plus rêvé. Que des cauchemars...sauf un...mais ce n'était pas le mien et d'ailleurs il faudrait que je le fasse payé à Jasper un jour ou l'autre.

Je me sentais flotter, un peu comme à chaque fois que je prend des anti-douleurs....et me sentis partir dans un nouveau délire....

J'étais allongée dans l'herbe...il faisait beau et chaud. L'herbe était fraîche et sentait drôlement bon. J'étais si bien que j'en fermais les yeux et laissais mes doigts effleurer la pelouse qui m'entourait.

Edward arriva près de moi et pour le taquiner, je fis mine de dormir. Comprenant la manoeuvre, il arracha un brin d'herbe et le promena sur les parcelles nues de mon corps.

Je résistais à la tentation de rire et il poussa un soupir d'impatience. Alors, il se sépara de sa brindille et entama le même procédé mais avec ses doigts.

Ravie de le faire languir, je restais immobile. Seul mon souffle (le traître) s'accéléra, au plus grand bonheur d'Edward.

Dans une infinie douceur, il tira sur le noeud de mon corsage et coupa de ses doigts le fragile lien entre les deux bonnets de mon soutien-gorge.

Très vite il passa sa main sur l'un de mes seins, effleurant mon téton....si dur à son contact. Je ne pouvais plus ouvrir les yeux...mon coeur battait à toute vitesse et je laissais échapper un soupir de plaisir.

" Tu ne veux pas te réveiller ?" M'avais t-il demandé. _Oh non ça jamais, c'est trop bon_...je voulais tant qu'il continue....

"Très bien, tu l'auras cherché" Avait-il vite lâcher, insatisfait de mon silence. Il se pencha alors sur moi et déposa un baiser sur mon ventre. Il remonta et donna un furtif coup de langue sur ma poitrine. Ce qui me fit gémir.

Son corps frissonnait contre le mien et son excitation devint de plus en plus grande ...dans son jean. Il embrassait et léchait mon sein avec gourmandise et ma culotte se mouillait de plus en plus...

Et puis, une voix, sa voix me tira du sommeil.

"Bella, réveilles-toi, sinon tu va me rendre fou....tes rêves sont très explicites...."

"hein ?! Quoi ?!...." _Merde, c'était un rêve..._Merde...il a tout entendu....!...._Pire_ **....il a tout vu !**

_La honte....._

**POV Jasper**

" Alors là j'en ai marre ! "

Alice me regardait avec surprise....celle là elle l'avait pas prévu..._héhé_

" Tu vas bien ?" M'avait-elle demandé, sincèrement inquiète

"Je me sens coupable maintenant

- coupable de quoi Jazz ?

- de t'inquiéter pour rien

- Ben alors dis-moi !" Sa voix se faisant de plus en plus intimidante...je failli lui répondre "moi" ..._Emmet, sors de ce corps..._

Mais je me repris.

" Désolé mon amour, c'est juste que je suis crevé et là tout de suite, recevoir** l'excitation des autres**...c'est pas le moment !

Soudain Alice se fit curieuse, étrangement curieuse....

- Qui ? Edward ...et... Bella ? "

J' acquiesçais et elle se pressa contre moi, me donnant un baiser plus qu'explicite lui aussi....je fondais littéralement. Puis, elle mordilla le lobe de mon oreille et dans un souffle des plus sensuels :

"hum...et si c'était moi qui avais envie de toi...tu dirais quoi ?"

Pour seule réponse à sa question, je l'entraînai sur le comptoir de la cuisine, l'allongeai, déchirai son jean.... et sa culotte.... et plongeai ma tête au creux de son entre-jambe.

Les préliminaires furent courts puisqu'elle enserra mes épaules et me tira vers elle.

Je pris donc possession de son corps avec violence, claquant de temps en temps ses fesses contre mon bassin. Puis plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle enfonce ses ongles dans ma chair et notre orgasme fut synchrone.

Emmet et Rose n'allaient pas tarder et Edward pourrait descendre à tout moment. Donc, très vite, je pris Alice et nos fringues et en un clin d'oeil, nous nous retrouvâmes, le souffle court, sur notre lit, reprenant de plus belle notre amour.

Les mois derniers avaient été si éprouvants, qu'une vie de plaisir n'aurait pas suffit pour compenser.....

Heureusement, nous avons l'éternité....


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh grand merci à toutes !!!!!!**

**Vos reviews, les alertes et rajout en favoris me transportent littéralement de joie !!!!**

**Du coup je passe mes journées à sourire (genre grand sourire)**

_**....déjà que j'étais pas clair....**_

**Par contre, je suis désolé mais je ne sais pas encore si j'arriverais **

**à poster le chapitre suivant avant jeudi...**

**Demain (soit mercredi)**

**je suis en déplacement toute la journée**

**(je reprend le taf....et oui , c'est dur)**

**et donc, pas d'ordi du tout...**

**Mais comme je vous adore, et que j'espère que la suite vous plaira,**

**Je vais faire mon max pour poster demain soir...promis**

**Je vous laisse avec une suite tjrs un peu lemon**

**en vous précisant que l'histoire d'origine **

**et les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer**

**et que je vous adore.**

**Bisous et bonne lecture !**

**POV Edward**

"Bella, réveilles-toi, sinon tu va me rendre fou....tes rêves sont très explicites...."

"hein ?! Quoi ?!...."

_Oh oui, plus qu'explicite_....je voulais être dans l'herbe avec elle, se débarrasser de ses fringues....la toucher, goûter sa peau et lécher ses seins....entre-méler nos langues....

Je fis un grand soupir et me contenta...._pour l'instant_.... de lui caresser la joue avec la paume de ma main.

"Edward , mais quelle heure est-il ? me demanda _ma vie_

- 7 heures ....Comme si l'heure nous préoccupait ...._penser à acheter des jeans plus larges_...

- Du matin ?! Sa réflexion me tira de mes rêveries cette fois

- non du soir ma chérie, mais...." Elle affichait un air déçu..._je n'aurais pas dû la réveiller_....j'aurais dû lui sauter dessus...hum ..._couché Edward !_

_- _Mais j'ai trop dormi ! Et puis c'est quoi ça ? Encore des aiguilles !! Et puis t'as tout entendu....et ....je voulais...pas...et...." _Oh la la !_

Jamais je n'avais vu Bella dans cet état...elle est si forte d'habitude...et craquer pour une aiguille et une journée perdue après tout ce qu'elle a subit ?! Ouf ! Je vais pouvoir servir à quelque chose... _Mon ange.... _

" Ne pleures pas mon coeur, je suis là, et je resterais là. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu comprennes à quel point je t'aime et que tu crois en moi à nouveau.

- Comme...enlever la perfusion....?

- Bientôt ma belle..".je plongeais dans son regard. La profondeur de ses yeux m'avaient tellement manqué...

"Dieu que tu m'as manqué", ajoutais-je en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle hésitait mais j'en voulais plus. Je passais la barrière de ses lèvres et rencontra sa langue..._notre premier vrai baiser...._

Nos langues se mélangeaient avec douceur puis passion....la chaleur de sa bouche ! Son odeur !...**Mon envie d'elle....!**

Pour la première fois aussi, ce fut Bella qui mit fin à notre baiser. Haletante comme jamais, elle plaça sa main libre sur mon torse et encra son regard au mien. Le temps de retrouver son souffle...._plus qu' agréable sur mon visage...d'ailleurs..._

elle resta concentré sur mes yeux, comme si elle y cherchait quelque chose de nouveau.

" Mais qu'est ce que vous faites Monsieur Cullen ?

- Je m'empare de votre rêve ainsi que de votre vertu, bien sur ! " Rétorquais-je, arborant mon sourire en coin, qu'elle aime tant... _je crois._

Elle eu un hoquet de surprise, d'excitation...je ne sais plu....ses pensées se bousculaient et j'avais beaucoup de mal à suivre. Puis d'un coup, plus rien ! ...._Drôle de façon de réfléchir_

" Edward Cullen, depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé ? ...tes yeux !" Là j'étais scotché

Je tentais de lui expliquer que je ne voulais pas la perdre une seconde, ou que résister était plus facile, maintenant que je l'avais..."bu"...mais elle s'obstina en refusant même de lire mes pensées..._qu'elle peut être têtue.!..._

Comment pouvais-je la laisser seule ? J'avais envie de la regarder dormir, plus, de l'entendre rêver... et quel rêve ? Et puis moi aussi j'avais envie d'elle ! Et entendre Japser et Alice dans la cuisine...

J'oubliais qu'elle lisait dans mes pensées (quand ça l'arrange) et ses joues passèrent au rouge. Ses yeux brillaient et elle s'approcha de moi avec une seule pensée en tête.

Elle prit mon visage dans ses mains, je la laissais faire. Elle m'embrassa et je serrais sa taille contre la mienne. Elle se cambra, je soupirais de désir. Elle passa sa main près de mon bas-ventre, j'arrêtais de respirer...

J'entendais ses désirs et elle les miens....Et au même instant, la même phrase résonna dans nos têtes : _"touche moi"._

**POV Bella**

"....Je saurais t'attendre..." Lui avais-je dis...._tu parles _! Il venait à peine de partir et l'angoisse dans mon ventre recommençait à me torturer.

Il devait se nourrir....ses yeux rouges étaient abominables ! J'avais hâte de retrouver Mon Edward, avec Sa vraie couleur de yeux et...et ...de prendre une douche et de manger, _autrement que par intra-veineuse_, et**...Arghhhhhhh !**

Les nerfs lâchaient et je détestais ça. Quelqu'un frappa au mur, puisque je le rappelle, la porte n'existait plus...et justement, c'était Emmet qui se tenait devant la chambre.

" Je peux ?

_Depuis quand était-il si poli ?_

- Oh mais je t'en prie."

Fis-je avec un grand mouvement de bras genre "royal", ce qui le fit rire évidemment et il s'asseyait au pied du lit, une jambe repliée sous ses fesses.

Ces moments-là m'avaient manqué.

Il me demanda ou était passé mon "amoureux transi de vampire" et je lui expliquais qu' après un sublime baiser..._je passe les détails_...je l'avais obligé à aller chasser et qu'en partant, il m'avait dit la fatidique phrase : " il faut qu'on parle" ...

D'où, mon énervement en partie.

Pendant mon récit, Emmet s'était relevé et m'avait délivré de l'aiguille et des odieux tuyaux ..._ah mon héro !....._

Puis, il me déplaça et se mit derrière moi, m'enserrant dans ses bras tendres et musclés. Il pencha sa tête dans mon cou et tout en y respirant mon odeur, me susurra quelque chose comme :

" Je profite de la dernière fois ou je pourrais te prendre dans mes bras mon bébé..."

J'aurais voulu répondre mais j'étais tétanisé.

Pas vraiment à cause des ses mots, mais plutôt parce qu'à ce moment précis, je m'aperçu que mis à part les draps, je n'avais rien sur la peau..

.._mais où sont mes sous-vêtements ?_

**POV Edward**

.......Elle s'était rendormie..._ma femme._

Nous étions ensemble et se fut mon moment préféré depuis plus de 3 mois.

Je pris alors un instant pour revoir la scène de notre retour. A ce moment là, j'étais trop inquiét par l'état de Bella pour capter quoi que ce soit.

Mes frères et soeurs étaient épuisés et au bout d'un moment, le silence dans leur tête me fit le plus grand bien.

Une aura d'amour et de calme planait autour de nous tous et bientôt, je pourrais les prendre dans mes bras et leur dire à quel point je les aime.

Arrivés à la villa, J'avais le trac, la maison m'avait tant manqué et je ne m'en sentais pas digne. j'aurais voulu passer quelques minutes avec ma famille avant de coucher ma Bella mais celle-ci avait besoin de soin et ce, de toute urgence.

J'arrêtais un instant mon introspection et respirais pour la première fois. Ses rêves étaient doux ce soir et tous pour moi.

Allongé près d'elle, j'étais aux anges. Un bras sous ma tête, l'autre caressant sa peau délicate,

elle ne frissonnait plus dans mes bras, elle était la perfection faite femme.

Je replongeai dans mes pensées, _enfin j'aurais bien aimé _mais 4 vampires attendaient à la porte.

"On peut entrer ? Me demanda Rose de sa plus douce voix.

- oui, dis-je tout bas, mais doucement, elle vient de se rendormir.

- on voulait juste vous faire un bisou, ajouta Alice en chuchotant

-...et vous féliciter..." dit Emmet en faisant mine de se racler la gorge...._aurais-je pu oublier le manque d'intimité dans cette maison ?_

Au lieu de reprendre mon frère ou de les remercier, j'encrai mon regard dans celui d'Alice :

"Je ne le mérite pas mais Merci les mecs, je vous aime.

Ses yeux étaient pleins d'une sagesse que je ne connaissais pas ...elle avait souffert, ils avaient tous souffert...

- tu nous a tous sauvé, une fois dans ta vie...on t'aime aussi mon frère"

Un sourire se pointa sur nos lèvres, en même temps, puis elle me fit un clin d'oeil

Je regardais alors Jasper et dis :

Tu m'expliqueras demain pourquoi l'autre jour, tu étais dans ma chambre avec Bella et ce que tu faisais sans tes fringues ?"

Je l'imaginais déjà tout rouge et dans d'autres circonstances, je l'aurais démonté. Mais là, s'était plus drôle qu'autre chose, j'aurais voulu voir ça..._quoi que_

Emmet et Rosalie étaient mort de rire et du coup, j'en profitais :

" pas la peine de pouffer, toi aussi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre..."

- je te prend quand tu veux frérot ", avait-il répondu un peu plus fort et avide de pouvoir jouer avec moi une nouvelle fois

Sur ce, plus souriant que jamais, chacun d'eux déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue rose de Bella.

Ils étaient sur le pas de la porte, quand je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un :

"pfff....aller tout nu au lycée dans sa caisse....quelle idée..."

Et puis, fermant les yeux, je profitais pleinement des rêves de _**ma future femme.**_

Jamais je n'oublierais cette nuit.

Et ce que je ne savais pas encore, c'était combien je n'oublierais pas les jours suivants......


	15. Chapter 15 : I love you

**Surprise, je poste la suite du chapitre ce soir et oui !**

**les deux chapitres se complètent trop pour les séparer, même d'une**

**journée et good news, si vous n'en avez pas marre de moi, **

**je pourrais en poster un demain...**

**Il y aura une vraie first night entre Bella et Edward...promis**

**Et je souhaite vous remercier pour l'attention que vous portez à ma fiction**

**c'est gràce à vous si j'ai le cran d'écrire et de continuer**

**Alors MERCI, je ne le répéterais jamais assez !!!**

**L'histoire d'origine et les perso appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**et cette playlist m'a donné des frissons, j'espère qu'à vous aussi **

_**ah oui et pour une fois dans ma vie, je me lance (pardon) : c'est pour Alex...il se reconnaîtra....**_

**Bisous**

**playlist : **

**she kills - Cirrus**

**daha - Cirrus**

**Nenni - Cirrus**

**Misinvention - Cirrus**

**Non-dits - Olivia Ruiz, Christian Olivier**

**La molinera ( au cirque d'Hiver)- Olivia Ruiz**

**POV Bella**

Quelques jours sont passés depuis...."mon coma"

Aujourd'hui, je vais même en cours.

Ce soir je dormirais dans mon lit et Edward me rejoindra. Reprenant cette petite routine que j'aimais tant...avant.

Mais la villa et ma nouvelle famille me manqueraient. J'en soupirais devant mes céréales dans la grande cuisine vide de mes vampires préférés.

En mettant le nez dans mon bol, je passais un rapide coup d'oeil à mon doigt et basculais dans mes pensées.

Cette nuit là....

Cette nuit là, Edward était revenu très vite de la chasse...il avait dû entendre mes cris lorsque je m'étais rendu compte, dans les bras d'Emmet,que j'étais quasiment toute nue...

Oh la tête qu'il avait fait et celle d'Em', c'était tordant...!

Il désirait me parler aussi. Emmet avait été renvoyé à coup de pied aux fesses dans ses appartements et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'Edward se rendit compte de l'état de sa porte...il en était perplexe

Cependant, pas assez pour oublier ce dont il voulait me parler...._Zut !_

" On peut discuter maintenant, mes yeux ont-ils meilleure mine ?"

Ah, il voulait jouer...parfait, moi aussi.

" hum, je ne sais pas.." .fis-je en plissant les yeux "approches-toi ?" et c'est ce qu'il fit....alors, je me jetais à son coup, _et des deux bras_, et lui insufflai l'envie de plus....il voulait plus...

Mais il voulait aussi parler et éluder n'est pas Edward surtout quand c'est dans son propre intéret....argh...j'étais rageuse et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine...._le priver du spectacle...Na ! _

Il allait prononcer ses premiers mots mais ...non...il voulait me faire languir en plus ?

" Je te laisse un moment d'humanité avant de discuter...je vais te faire couler un bain"....un bain en plus..._Ah .Bravo _..._!_

J'acceptais, l'air mauvaise..._quand même_... et nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble dans la salle de bain...

Je me rappelle avoir beaucoup galéré pour y arriver...enroulée dans mes draps...

et lui, semblait beaucoup s'amuser..._goujat_

Il me prépara un bain bien chaud, débordant de mousses, sentant sournoisement la fraise..._comment résister ?_

"C'est prêt ! me dit-il m'intimant de monter dans l'immense baignoire

- Oui, je veux bien mais.... tu restes ?" _Emmet....sors de ce corps_

IL soupira et se retourna. Il avait donc décidé de rester avec moi dans mon moment d'humanité...et ses pensées étaient bien arrêtées.

Je me défaisais de mes draps et plongeai ma jambe dans l'eau....au contact de celle-ci, je perçu ses pensées...si coquines, que j'en rougis et me faufilai dans l'eau, jusqu'au cou.

_Que lui arrivait-il?_

Il perçu lui aussi mon étonnement et se retourna.

Histoire de me faire chavirer, il enleva soigneusement sa chemise et puis très vite, son jean.

J'étais bouche bée...déjà parce qu'il été beau à mourir, ensuite, parce que c'était la première fois que je le voyais en boxer et enfin, parce que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait...

Souriant, il me demanda de me cacher les yeux et je lui obéis.

Puis, en une fraction de seconde, je me retrouvais accompagnée dans la baignoire.

Il était installé en face de moi, les bras sur le rebord, un peu de mousse dans ses mèches de cheveux en pointes, le regard brillant comme un enfant...._Enfer et damnation, qu'il était beau !_

"Mais...mais...qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je n'arrivais même plus à aligner deux mots

" L'exil, la bataille, la chasse...j'avais vraiment besoin d'un bon bain ! " _Non mais il se fout de moi !_

" déjà, tu n'étais en rien exilé et ensuite, tu n'as pas besoin de prendre de bain "_ Ah ah !_

"tu veux que je m'en aille ?" dit-il, l'air vexé en prenant appui sur ses bras...

"Non, non : Restes s'il te plaît !" c'était trop beau pour être vrai, je n'allais pas gâcher cette chance...j'en voulais plus...

Il reprit place, déplaçant un peu de mousse autour de nos corps et je m'empressais d'en rabattre sur moi...Il sourit et délicatement caressa mes pieds avec les siens.

" En fait, j'ai toujours eu envie d'être avec toi sous l'eau et j'ai envie d'être encore plus proche de toi...mais , je ne sais toujours pas si j'y arriverais..."

et il ajouta avant que je ne le coupe,

" si j'arriverais à ne pas te blesser et quand je dis blesser, je pense à démolir ton crâne rien qu'avec la pression de mes doigts "

J'eus dû mal à retenir mes larmes et dans un souffle, je dis :

" Alors, il n'y a pas d'issue ?

- je pense qu'il y a certaines options comme..." Je relevais la tête, les yeux brillants d'espoir...il avait toute mon attention.

" Et bien, il y a la transformation, mais il nous faudrait attendre un bon moment ou alors...

- Alors ? _ un compromis_

- et bien on pourrait y aller en douceur, un peu comme ça "

Il s'approcha de moi, et mon coeur eu un raté....il frotta son nez au mien tout en fredonnant une mélodie sensuelle et chaude que je ne connaissais pas...il piquait ma curiosité

..." qu'est ce que c'est ? lui demandais-je, mon coeur battant de plus en plus fort

- c'est espagnol, c'est l'histoire de personnes qui pleurent leur terre natale et qui se rappellent son souvenir, à la fois nostalgiques et indignes de tant de beauté.

_" Ya son la medianoche chiquita mia, me voy con el"_

.....Je suis l'exilé et toi mon pays, je te trouve exquise, comme la mélodie...tu aimes ? "

Je fis un signe de la tête et il s'approcha encore plus de moi, nos genoux se touchant...et sans me quitter des yeux, il écarta mes cuisses, s'empara de mes jambes et me plaqua contre lui.

Il était à la limite de mon intimité et je frissonnais de plaisir.

Une main sur la nuque et l'autre enserrant ma taille, il pencha ma tête et me fit le baiser le plus sensuel jamais donné.

C'était électrique, excitant et d'une tendresse sans pareil.

Il recula un instant sa tête tandis que sa virilité se rapprochait dangereusement de mes lèvres.

" tu ne m'en voudras pas si je t'attends dans la chambre? Il me faut une minute vampirique...." dit-il haletant, lui aussi.

Comment lui refuser, _j'étais sous hypnose_

Mes jambes tremblaient tellement, que je mis un bon moment à le rejoindre.

Lorsque je fus prête et affublée d'une nuisette rose pâle...._tuer Alice_......

Je respirais un bon coup et entra dans la pièce, les yeux fermés....et puis...

" ouvres les yeux Bella" jamais sa voix n'avait été plus douce

Les yeux ouverts, je dû m'habituer à la luminosité de la chambre.....elle était parsemée de centaines de bougies et ma berceuse résonnait des baffles de la chaîne hi fi

Lui était assis sur notre lit...à genoux et me regardait avec amour.

Je fis de même et nous nous retrouvâmes face à face, silencieux, amoureux.

Je lisais ses pensées et lui les miennes et comme par magie, il sortit une boîte de derrière son dos et la posa entre nous...

" Je t'aime Isabella, épouses moi "Tout simplement.

Il passa la bague à mon doigt et lui dis "oui" tout aussi simplement.

Il m'aida à retirer ma nuisette et nous nous allongeâmes sur le lit côte à côte, l'un tourné vers l'autre, nous dévisageant...parfois nous embrassant, souvent nous caressant.

Je m'endormis dans ces bras, plus heureuse que jamais, sereine de vivre mes plus beaux moments d'amour avec lui...

Surtout aujourd'hui...ou plutôt, ce soir...


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour !**

**De très bon matin je poste ce nouveau chapitre, **

**vous laissant toute la journée pour en profiter**

**et surtout, attendre la suite : "Leur première nuit"**

**Qui sera là ce soir ou demain.**

**L'histoire prend une nouvelle tournure et on s'approche **

**doucement du dénouement...**

**La scène entre Bella et Edward est importante pour moi, **

**c'est la première à laquelle j'ai pensé avant d'écrire ma fiction.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.... **

**J'adore toujours autant vos reviews **

**et pour ceux qui ont des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas, **

**j'y répondrais avec plaisir.**

**Merci de me suivre depuis ces quelques jours de vie ici**

**J'adore ouvrir ma boîte mail maintenant !!!**

**L'histoire d'origine et les personnages (que je maltraite)**

**sont tous de Stéphenie Meyer**

**Voici la playlist :**

**touch-a, touch-a, touch...me - The rocky horror picture show**

**(si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est un film délirant**

**La b.o est dispo sur deezer)**

**Smile - Lily Allen**

**Viva la vida - Coldplay**

**Mary - Yann Tiersen **

_"on dirait le paradis mais ce n'est pas le paradis_

_on dirait des anges mais ce ne sont pas des anges_

_alors quel est ce monde qui nous accueille_

_quand la vie nous a quitté_

_et quel est le secret de ces créatures aux ailes grises_

_..."_

_(teaser de Ailes Grises par les créateurs de LAin sur Gong)_

**POV Alice**

Bella va me détester....Mais cette robe est magnifique...

J'ai hâte de voir la tête d'Edward lorsqu'il la verra descendre les marches dans cette tenue...elle est parfaite, avec ce décolleté...hum...

Peut être un peu trop sexy...le prêtre sera en bad s'il voit les futurs époux se jeter l'un sur l'autre....

Il faut que je leur prépare leur première nuit avant de réserver la robe....

Pfff, ce cours de bio est d'un chiant...

D'un coup, mon nez me picota, _enfin un peu d'action_....mais ça sent le vampire par là ?

_Edward, arrêtes de traîner dans les couloirs....et va chasser, ce soir tu va avoir besoin de toutes tes forces mon ptit gars..._

(c'est que j'ai un mariage a préparer, moi ! )

A portée de vampire, l'intéressé se fit vite entendre :

" Dans tes rêves ma vieille, Bella ne jettera même pas un coup d'oeil à cette tenue....que je trouve banale d'ailleurs....Tu me déçois mon lutin..."

_- Arghhhhhhhh...crétin ! tu pourrais arrêter d'écouter aux portes..._

"- ton esprit n'est pas une porte, je dirais tout juste une fenêtre et encore je suis sympa..."

_- Edward dégages !!!! Sinon tu devras expliquer à tous ces humains pourquoi tu t'es fais défoncé à coup de cloison_

"- Ventricule gauche"

_- quoi ?_

"- regarde devant toi..."

Je levais les yeux et me rendis compte que le prof m'attendait :

"Alors Mlle Cullen, votre réponse ?

- Ventricule gauche ?! Dis-je hésitante

- Dans le bassin ? " Et, a mesure que je me décomposais, il ajouta :

" Et bien pour un fois qu'un Cullen se trompe, il faut fêter ça ! "

En parlant de fête, j'en connais un à qui je vais la faire sa fête...RRRRh

**POV Edward**

MDR...j'adore Alice, elle part au quart de tour...en plus la robe est trop belle....hum...._Bella Cullen_....ça sonne bien !

En revanche, si je veux pouvoir assister à mon mariage, je vais devoir commander vite sa nouvelle Porshe ....

Je m'approchais du bâtiment ou se trouvait ma fiancée...tout en me demandant si elle accepterais de jouer un peu avec moi....ce jeu là, elle l'aimait bien..._et moi aussi_

Je contournais par l'extérieur, et me retrouvai près d'une des fenêtres...

Un rapide coup d'oeil et je l'a découvrais...sublime dans sa blouse bleu clair.

Mais très endormie aussi...pourtant l'Espagnol lui avait plu l'autre soir...

Je m'installais donc, adossé au mur, dans l'herbe, à quelques mètres de ma bien-aimée...quelle torture...!

Son esprit était fermé...._comment faire ?_

Je sorti de ma poche mon téléphone et lui envoyai un message : " On joue ?" en priant que son portable soit : 1 - allumé, 2 - en mode vibreur

Ce devait être mon jour de chance, car quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis dans ma tête sa douce voix. Elle répondait à ma demande, silencieusement :

_" Oh oui alors ! Ou es-tu mon amour ?_

_- en dessous de la fenêtre à ta gauche_

_- j'ai hâte de te voir, tu me manques terriblement !_

_- moi aussi Beautiful, plus qu'une heure..._

_- 1 heure ? Ne perdons pas de temps, qui commence ?_

_- Honneur aux dames !_

_- Cap ! "_

Tiens, là, je suis surpris...

Elle me demanda quelques minutes pour se concentrer, ce que, évidement, je lui accordais.

"_ je suis là ! "_

Elle semblait bien coquine tout à coup...j'allais souffrir, je le savais...

_"Alors, par quoi commencer ?....j'ai hâte de me blottir dans tes bras et de respirer ton odeur...et de sentir ton torse contre ma poitrine"_

Je l'avais dit, c'est une coquine....je suis sûr qu'elle rougit...

A moi...

"_ Et bien moi, j'ai hâte de plonger mes yeux dans les tiens...et de te plaquer contre le mur pour sentir ton corps encore plus serré contre le mien "_

Un peu voir de ce que tu vas faire de ça....

_" ...hum...il fait chaud...je plongerais ma main sous ton tee shirt, et tracerais le contour de ton ventre de mes doigts...jusqu'à effleurer ton boxer.._

_- Je suis déjà en boxer ?_

_- On a qu'une heure je te rappelle et puis c'est mon fantasme, je fais ce que je veux...na ! "_

Elle avait raison, et pour l'instant, les scores étaient ex aequo...je me devais de corser la partie...

_" Hum...Bella, descends encore plus bas ! ...c'est si bon..._

_- Ah ouais, tu triches ? Ok tu veux la jouer hard, on va la jouer hard....Tu sens mon amour comme tu m'excites, je suis si mouillée..."_

Ah la peste ! en plus elle se tortille sur sa chaise...

_" Je vais te prendre sauvagement par les hanches et je vais te...."_

Je dû m'interrompre, Alice me cherchait, quelque chose clochait...

_" Edward, ça va pas...me dis pas que j'ai gagner...si ?_

_- Désolé mon coeur mais je dois aller voir Alice, on se retrouve dans 20 minutes...je t'expliquerais "_

Je me relevais tant bien que mal, vu l'état dans lequel elle m'avait mis et me dirigeais vers Alice...avant de partir, j'entendis une dernière fois sa voix :

_" J'ai quand même gagné !"_

Elle avait entendu le reste de mes pensées.... la coquine...

**POV Bella**

AH ! J'avais enfin gagné contre Edward !

Mais à quel prix ? C'était très difficile de prétendre suivre un cours, alors qu'en fait on discute mentalement avec son petit ami .Surtout quand on joue à un jeu aussi sexy....

Le prof a dû me prendre pour une folle lorsqu'il m'a vu rouge pivoine, me tortillant sur ma chaise.

Heureusement, l'heure se termine enfin et je vais pouvoir retrouver mon fiancé...._rien que l'idée de "fiancé" me donne chaud..._

Je sortais du lycée, un grand sourire sur les lèvres en cherchant des yeux le perdant de notre joute sensuelle...et ne vis qu 'Emmet, Rose et Jasper...

Une vieille sensation me revint par vague, faisant monter instantanément les larmes aux bord des yeux....Je connaissais que trop bien ce genre de situation...

Jasper fut le premier à venir vers moi, me prenant par la main pour me rassurer.

Mais j'avais du mal à me laisser aller, même avec l'aide de son don...qu'il força vu que la plupart des élèves, autour de nous, semblaient brusquement bien calmes.

Tous les trois m'entouraient et me rassuraient :

"Edward n'est pas parti, il nous attend avec Alice... me dit Rose en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux

- On a juste un petit soucis avec Carlisle et Esmée, ajouta Jasper, les yeux dans le vague...

_Ce qui ne me dit rien qui vaille_

- Et les Volturri...

- Emmet !?! "

Là ce fut le coup de grâce !...._merci Em'_

J'avais entendu parlé de cette puissante famille, et sans même les connaître, j'en avais une trouille bleue.

Un long silence de cimetière suivit dans la Mercedes. Nous avions tous très hâte d'en savoir plus.....Carlisle, Esmée....et....

Les Volturri.....

**POV Tous**

Edward et Alice étaient dans la villa lorsque le reste de la famille entra, quelque peu paniqué...

Edward se tenait debout près du piano, en pleine conversation téléphonique, tandis qu'Alice pianotait sur son Book Air, dans le canapé du salon.

Bella se jeta instinctivement dans les bras d'Edward, qui l'accueillit avec soulagement. Très vite, ils entamèrent une conversation que seuls eux pouvaient comprendre.

Chacun plongeant dans les yeux de l'autre.

Jasper avait rejoint Alice et déposa un baiser sur sa tête avant de l'enlacer.

Quant à Rose et Emmet, ils partirent ensemble dans la cuisine et revinrent avec une bouteille d'eau et des mouchoirs.

Bella leur jeta un regard noir mais un merci se dessina quand même sur ses lèvres.

Edward prit en compte les renseignements qu'on lui donnait au bout du fil et lorsqu'il raccrocha, ils se réunirent tous à table.

C'est Alice, qui démarra la réunion de famille des Cullen.

Elle expliqua calmement mais sérieusement que n'ayant pas eu de nouvelles de Carlisle et d'Esmée, depuis l'épisode de la forêt, elle appelait depuis quelques jours, hotels et aéroports entre ici et l'Italie

histoire de les repérer, et ceci, sans succès. Elle tentait de se focaliser sur eux, espérant une vision, mais l'ambiance "tendue" de la maison et la fatigue, lui rendaient la chose infernale.

Du coup, après son cours de biologie, elle appela directement la Maison Mère, c'est à dire, le siège des Volturri..en Italie.

Elle y avait envoyé le couple un mois auparavant après une de ses visions, afin d'intercepter Edward, qui à l'époque voulait mettre fin à ses jours.

Cette révélation absorba le peu de bonne humeur qui restait en les plongeant dans des souvenirs de tristesse. Mais depuis, elle n'avait que très peu de nouvelles et enfin, plus du tout.

Bella se cachait dans les bras d'Edward...elle tremblait.

Edward, les poings serrés, le regard noir, coupa Alice dans ses explications.

" Je pars pour l'Italie

- C'est hors de question ! Intervint Rosalie, sans pour autant soutenir le regard d'Edward

- Rose a raison, on part tous comme prévus. Et on rentre tous, Edward.

- Très bien, fit Edward contraint. Mais Bella reste ici et ceci est non discutable". Ajouta t-il enfin.

Bella se dégagea alors des bras d'Edward et des larmes de colère débordant de ses yeux, elle plaqua ses mains sur la table.

" Non ! Je ne reste pas. C'est ma famille aussi et jamais plus tu ne m'abandonneras ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais !

Edward la toisa et tout leur amour se transforma en fureur.

" C'est une bataille que tu vas perdre avec moi ! Bella, je ne te laisserais pas te faire tuer !"

Mais ce fut Alice qui répondit à sa place.

" C'est une bataille que tu as déjà perdu Edward....ils veulent Bella et ils la veulent transformée"

Les mots d'Alice frappèrent le groupe d'effroi. Alice ne serait plus coupée.

Les Volturri voulaient faire appliquer leur lois et Bella avait un tel potentiel.

Ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils avaient une semaine pour rejoindre l'Italie et deux options s'offraient à eux. L'une était la mort de Bella, l'autre celle de Carlisle et Esmée.

Même le sacrifice d'Edward ne suffirait pas.

Edward ne dit plus un mot de toute la réunion. Les autres se chargeaient de la mise en place du voyage et Bella tentait désespérément d'entrer dans les pensées de l'homme qu'elle aimait....en vain.

Enfin, il se leva et regarda Bella pour la première fois depuis un bon moment.

"Je te raccompagne chez toi " Lui dit-il d'un ton froid

- Non, je m'en charge Edward, intervint Alice...Je dois convaincre Charlie de la laisser partir avec nous dans deux jours. Même si les vacances sont après demain, il ne va pas la laisser partir comme ça.

De plus, tu n'y es pas encore le bienvenu...tu la rejoindras plus tard".

Bella esquissa un sourire et Edward acquiesça de force.

Mais avant de partir, elle se retourna vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras...un adieu ? Non, juste sa bouffée d'air pur.

Il resserra l' étreinte autour de sa taille et plongea sa tête dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

" Tu me manques déjà, lui dit-il à l'oreille

- Tu viendras ? demanda t-elle, la voix cassée de larmes.

- Jamais plus, je ne passerais une nuit sans toi ". Furent ses dernières paroles avant de la laisser partir.

Le regard plein d'amour à nouveau, mais aussi tellement plein de questions....

Des questions auxquelles il fallait trouver des réponses, et vite !


	17. Chapter 17 : down down down

**Bonjour tout le monde**

**Vos reviews sont extra !!!!!!!!!!et je remercie tout le monde de suivre cette fiction**

**Voici, Leur première nuit.....**

**inspirée pour vous, par eux, vous, moi **

**et aussi les superbes fict qui m'ont donné envie de poster mes délires**

**un chapitre lemon, (non censuré) et surtout, débordant d'amour !**

**J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances et des si beaux messages que vous me laissez.**

**(gros bisous à tous et en particulier à lilythestrange, jess001 et mixetremix)**

**L'histoire originale et les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer**

**Merci encore et enjoy...**

**Playlist : **

**science fiction/double feature - Rocky horror picture show (pov Bella)**

**comptine d'un autre été**

**Life on Mars**

**Monochrome**

**La valse d'Amélie**

**Summer 78**

**...de Yann Tiersen (pov Edward)**

**(dans l'ordre et tout ça en boucle... :)**

**POV Bella**

Retrouver mon chez-moi me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard.

J'étais heureuse de retrouver Charlie, il m'avait manqué...et lui aussi. Il était si heureux de retrouver sa fille..._dans tous les sens du terme_.....

J'aurais voulu avoir Edward auprès de moi pour pouvoir lire dans les pensées de mon père, pour un fois...._ah....Edward_

Mais je savais que dans quelques jours, je ne serais plus la même et la tête me tournait.

Alice sauta au cou de mon père et l'embobina radicalement.

Pour les vacances, nous partirions rejoindre Edward, qui ne m'avait pas quitté mais en fait était tombé gravement malade et avait été soigné en Europe

Aujourd'hui, il était sorti d'affaire et il était normal que je revoie l'homme qui ne m'avait jamais abandonné...._quelle imagination !_

Et mon père goba tout direct...._je me demandais si sa confiance innée en l'Autre ne posait pas problème au boulot. _

Bref, Alice et moi montèrent très vite dans ma chambre, enfin, Elle, puisque moi j'avais droit à mon moment d'intimité sous la douche.

Je repensais à ma journée et à tous les moments passés dans les bras d'Edward et l'avancée phénoménale dans notre couple....

Je devrais être ravie, j'allais obtenir tout ce que je voulais...Pourtant quelque chose me dérangeait..._mais quoi ?_

La voix d' Alice disant au revoir à mon père me sorti soudain de mes pensées et je me précipitai hors de la douche, manquant de glisser sur le carrelage et de m'ouvrir la tête sur le lavabo..._tiens, y avait longtemps._

Une fois le coeur remit à sa place, je découvrit une boîte noire avec un gros noeud rose et un mot.

Pas besoin de mot, la boîte me disait " _Danger, Alice a fait les boutiques _!!!!"

Je poussais un long soupir et regardais quand même le papier,

il y était écrit :

_" ce soir ne penses à rien d'autre qu'à vous...j'ai l'intuition qu'il ya toujours une échapatoire..._

_Ta soeur qui t'aime_

_Alice_

_Ps : tu me remercieras demain"_

Alors, ce soir et pour la première fois, je ne lui en voudrais pas.

**POV Edward**

J'étais sous sa fenêtre.

La dernière fois qu'une fenêtre nous avait séparé, j'étais à deux doigts de la rejoindre.

Là, j'avais le trac...

Je me passais la main dans les cheveux et d'un bond me retrouva à l'intérieur.

Elle étais là, dans une robe courte et légère, d'un gris-bleu chavirant, les cheveux mouillés courant le long de ses douces épaules.

Elle semblait un ange tombé du ciel.

La chambre était intégralement remplie de pétales de roses et je pouvais sentir une odeur d'été émanant de son corsage. C'était parfait !

En croisant son regard, une lumière étrange illumina nos pupilles, en même temps.

Elle allait parler mais je mis un doigt sur ma bouche d'une main et de l'autre je tapotais ma tempe.

Ce soir, nous serons seuls au monde....

Alors, elle pensa :

_"Approches"_

Et moi, tout en prenant le temps de la rejoindre :

_" Tu es encore plus belle que dans mes rêves éveillés_

_- Je t'aime_

_- J'ai peur "_

Je n'avais pu m'en empêcher et maintenant près d'elle, elle caressa mon front

_"Chut, je suis là. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, je te le promet"_

On aurait dit moi et ces paroles prirent alors tout leur sens en cet instant magique.

Je la pris dans mes bras, la soulevant de terre et la posa sur le lit.

Elle prit le temps d'examiner mon visage, de ses yeux, de ses mains et colla sa joue chaude contre la mienne.

Nos regards étaient séparés par ce contact et je soupirais de manque.

Les seuls mots qu'elle dit à voix haute furent :

" Fais moi l'amour "

Je voulais tellement pleurer mais se sont ses larmes qui coulèrent sur ma joue.....

Mes mains se posèrent sur sa taille et elles descendirent sur le haut de ses cuisses, cherchant le point de non retour du vêtement.

Elle reculait à mesure que je remontais le tissu le long de son corps et elle tendit les bras au ciel comme une petite fille

Je lui fit un sourire tendre, qu'elle me rendit couvrant ses joues d'un rose presque pourpre.

La robe au sol, j'admirais son corps nu, sublime vision devant l'éternel.

Elle s'empara de mon tee shirt noir et je levais les mains au ciel, moi aussi.

La manoeuvre l'amusa et elle pensa :

" tu es si mignon quand tu me souris comme ça ! "

- mes sourires sont à toi"

- Et ton âme ?"

- Et mon âme."

Ce soir, j'avais une âme, elle s'appelait _Bella_

Elle était nue et moi, en partie...la comparaison la fit rougir de plus belle.

Alors, je me levais et commençai à me déshabiller.

Elle n'en perdit pas une miette.

J'étais debout en boxer, elle à genoux sur son lit.

Je retirais mon boxer, non sans peur...c'était la première fois qu'elle me voyait nu..._que dirait-elle ?_

Elle me regarda dans les yeux, son visage vu d'en haut était encore plus beau.

Puis, dans un geste d'une indescriptible douceur, elle caressa mon excitation, je respirais mal... elle l'a prit dans sa bouche et je poussais un gémissement.

Jamais je n'aurais cru la désirer à ce point...!

Elle faisait de doux vas et viens et je fourrageais mes mains dans ses cheveux...sa bouche était si chaude, sa langue me léchant était si excitante...

Elle plaça ses mains sur mes fesses, s'accrochant à moi et enfonça plus profondément mon sexe, resserrant, aspirant et créant des vas et viens beaucoup plus rapides....

Mon coeur me manquait, j'aurais voulu le sentir exploser de toute cette intensité !

J'allais exploser de bonheur, mais je la voulais elle....

Elle me comprit et s'arrêta, reprenant son souffle...difficilement.

Je m'assis à ses côtés et la pris dans mes bras...la serrant de plus en plus fort....elle, s'accrochant de plus en plus fort.

Puis, je nous entraînais, la basculant en arrière sur le lit. Mon corps sur le sien. Nous voulions prendre notre temps, nous voulions toute l'éternité....

J'embrassais son front, sa joue, l'arrête de son menton et encra mon regard au sien...je la faisais attendre et elle soupira tout en se mordillant les lèvres...._ce que j'adore par dessus tout... _

Je passais alors ma langue sur le contour de ses lèvres et dans un autre soupir, entra dans sa bouche...elle avait mon odeur et mon goût...

Notre baiser enflamma le brasier du bas de son ventre et mon excitation se fit de plus en plus dure.

Je quittais alors sa bouche, la laissant respirer et descendis mes baisers, le long de son cou, chatouillant au passage sa clavicule, passais au milieu de ses seins, dessinais le contour de son nombril.

J'étais devant les portes du paradis...

Je passais mes mains entre ses cuisses et les écartais en douceur...j'embrassais le seuil de son intimité...elle frissonnait de plaisir et pensait :

_" Hum...Edward....fais-moi jouir Mon Amour..."_

Ces mots me transportèrent et animèrent une nouvelle vague de passion...je me délectais alors de son parfum, de son nectar...jouant du bout de ma langue avec son clitoris...

Elle s'agrippait aux draps, poussait des gémissements de plus en plus excitants, répétait mon nom de plus en plus fort dans sa tête.

J'étais fou !

moi aussi, je répétais son prénom, inlassablement...amoureusement....

J'enfonçais ma langue à l'intérieur de son intimité et je crus que son coeur allait lâcher !

Je reculais pour mieux admirer ma déesse...sa tête avait basculé en arrière, ses lèvres humides à force de passer sa langue dessus.

Mes yeux étaient avides de son désir...je remontais le long de son corps et passa ma main sous sa nuque, l'intimant à croiser mon regard....ce contact fit exploser quelque chose en nous...en même temps...

Nous nous embrassâmes violemment et sensuellement, mordant tour à tour la lèvre de l'autre, plongeant avec force nos langues au fin fond de nos bouches....nous ne respirions plus....son coeur battait pour deux.

Ses mains libres caressaient mes reins, s'attardant sur le haut de mes fesses, tandis que ma main libre caressait généreusement un de ses seins, gonflé de plaisir.

Je ne pensais plus, elle non plus....seuls nos noms résonnaient, tonnant à l'unisson.

Ma main prit le même chemin que ma bouche, un peu plus tôt. j'effleurais son sexe, elle soupira, je savais où aller, ses sens et son esprit m'y poussaient.

Mes doigts se glissèrent en elle, elle mouillait encore plus...pas de douleur, pas de barrières, seul son vagin étroit m'ouvrant les portes du plaisir absolu..._être en elle, ne faire qu'un _!

Nous étions submergés par le désir et je passais mes lèvres sur ses seins, léchant la plaie faite autrefois pour me sauver...j'étais en admiration devant sa grâce...

Mes doigts se faisaient de plus en plus précis en elle et sa chaleur m'envahit. De l'autre main, je caressais son visage et elle l'attrapa...impatiente...pour plonger l'un de mes doigts dans sa bouche...je me tendais encore plus...

Elle suçait mon doigt, je suçais son téton. Elle caressait mes cheveux, je lui donnais son premier orgasme...

je me redressais, pour une nouvelle fois jouir du spectacle de son visage lors de l'orgasme. Elle me regardait, les yeux brillants, provocante..._ma douce vie_

Un sourire en coin, je portais ma main à ma bouche et donna un coup de langue sur l' un de mes doigts...._hum son arôme_....

Elle souriait, heureuse et tendit les bras vers moi. Je l'attirais et la serrais contre moi. Nous étions à genoux, entrelacés et nos baisers étaient sans fin.

Puis, tout bas, contre ses lèvres, je prononçai mes derniers mots :

" je veux jouir en toi "

Ses yeux s'équarquillèrent et une bouffée de chaleur traversa son corps...."viens" pensa t-elle

Nous re basculâmes sur le lit et me plaçais entre elle. Mon pénis frottait contre l'entrée de son être... c'était si chaud, c'était si doux !

J'aurais pu la faire languir, mais résister plus longtemps était pure folie. Dans ma tête je l'appelais, plus haletant que durant toute mon existence...

_" Je t'aime Bella " _et elle me répondit " _Je suis à toi, je t'aime Edward"._

Alors, j'entrais en elle et la faisait mienne..._enfin !_

Nos bassins frottaient l'un contre l'autre, mon sexe emplissait le sien de plus en plus profondément à mesure de nos coup de reins.

Son corps était bouillant, dedans comme dehors et ma fraîcheur créait des électrochocs aux creux de nos corps.

Je voulais rester le plus longtemps possible en elle, je me lovais contre sa poitrine, elle agrippait mes cheveux, hurlant intérieurement mon prénom.

J'enserrais sa taille et allais et venais sans cesse en elle. Elle m'aimait et je l'aimais.

Mon pénis gonflait de plus en plus, se tendait de plus en plus.

Son vagin épousait mes formes et m'offrait le plus doux des délices. Nos respirations se turent et dans ce silence divin, elle jouit encore, plus fort !

Mes entrailles me brûlaient, je donnais des coup de reins plus puissants et plus rapides et finalement, dans un ultime soupir, je rendis les armes....et me déversai en elle....mon nectar s'entremêlant au sien.

Nous respirâmes comme pour la première fois et je l'attirais à moi, encore en elle....

Puis, mes mains repoussèrent ses cheveux et je posai mon front contre le sien. Nos yeux clos, fiévreux de notre amour.

Dans notre bulle, nous étions un seul et même être. La connexion était si dense, que nous pensions ensemble, simultanément.

Je la reposais et me blottis contre elle....elle s'endormit aux anges sous mon corps, alors plus humain que jamais en cet instant.

Bientôt elle serait ma femme mais ce matin, c'est elle qui me protège, qui m'enveloppe de ses bras aimants....

Elle m'a doté d'une âme ce soir et pour tout cela, je l'aimerais toute l'éternité !

_**Elle est toute ma vie.... **_


	18. Chapter 18 : lemon for breakfast

**Coucou !**

**Cette suite est un petit peu lemon aussi....**

**En attendant de retrouver Jasper, Emmet et Rose dans le prochain chapitre,**

**j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira...**

**Un immense merci pour vos reviews !!!!**

**j'en suis addict !!!!  
**

**L'histoire originale **

**et les personnages sont de Stephenie Meyer**

**Bisous et Merci**

**Playlist :**

**Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol**

**Take me on the floor - The Veronicas**

**(Merci Lily....)**

**You found me - The Fray**

**DOWN, DOWN,DOWN - Hushpuppies**

**POV Bella**

J'ouvrais tout doucement les yeux...En fait, j'en ouvrais d'abord un...

Avais-je rêvé ?

....

Était-il encore là ?

.....

Je n'avais pas envie de me réveiller. J'avais envie .....de lui...encore et encore...

_hummmm....cette nuit..... _

Une respiration lente et régulière, terriblement sensuelle, me tira de mes songes.

J'ouvris les yeux finalement et découvris le plus doux des anges, allongé sur moi,

m'enserrant de ses bras protecteurs, la tête enfouie dans ma poitrine.

On aurait dit qu'il était endormi...

" Edward ? Je suis réveillée... mon amour ? "

_C'est une blague...._

Ses pensées étaient calmes et il ne répondit ni à mes caresses, ni à mes appels.

Il...non ?! Je n'ai pas pu l'épuiser à ce point pour qu'il dorme ?!

Rien...

_Note pour moi même...L'humour, ça marche pas..._

J'essayais de le secouer....

_autant secouer un bloc de marbre..._

Mais il se moque de moi !!!!

"Moi...jamais ! Enfin, sa voix se fit entendre, _diaboliquement rieuse_

- Argh...Edward tu vas me le payer !

- Ah oui et comment ? Demanda t-il, sa tête toujours à sa place, son souffle frais m'électrisant..._hum cette nuit..._

- Si je pouvais, je te chatouillerais jusqu'à la mort !

_Jamais je n'aurais dû dire ça...._

- Ah oui, un peu comme ça ? " Dit-il avant de se redresser et de faire courir ses doigts sur mon ventre, le contour de mes seins...

C'était la plus douce des tortures et tandis que je peinais pour ne pas m'étoufer de rire, un nouvel éclat teinta ses yeux et ses chatouilles se précisèrent et nos rires se firent de plus en plus forts...

Enfin, il nous retourna et je me retrouvais sur lui, à califourchon...

Soudain, je trouvais ma vengeance et stoppai mes rires... et les siens par la même occasion.

Je le regardais intensément, mes yeux pleins de désir et passai ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieur.

J'engageais de nouveaux mouvements de bassin et son excitation vint rejoindre le seuil de mon intimité...._il me voulait..._

Il avança ses bras près de mes hanches et je retins ses mains...il me laissa faire et retrouva ses bras derrière sa tête...._il était mon prisonnier_.

Gardant mes mains sur les siennes, je me penchais sur son corps et effleurai ses douces lèvres...puis...m'approchai de sa nuque...

Je mordillais le lobe de son oreille et vins lui murmurer ceci...

"Hum...dommage pour toi...."

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, je bondis hors du lit, attrapant au passage les draps et me dirigeai vers la porte...sans me retourner...

" quoi ? ! Son étonnement était complet

" Vas -tu me laisser ainsi insatisfait ?" _Comment ne pas rire_

Je me retournais, alors, et lui lançai un : "vengeance !!!" d'un voix plus qu'enfantine

Il sourit, vaincu et en entrant dans la salle de bain, j'aurais jurer entendre quelque chose comme "petite peste..."

Devant mon miroir, j'étais radieuse...impossible d'arrêter de sourire...je vivais enfin, pour la première fois !

**POV Edward**

J'attendais que ma peste adorée finisse de prendre sa douche avant de la rejoindre..._elle allait voir un peu..._

Elle était devant son miroir, peignant ses cheveux..._ah, si belle !_

Je lui pris la brosse des mains et me plaçai derrière elle, prenant le dressage des "rebels" en main.

Bella m'observait à travers le reflet du miroir et j'en profitais pour humer son parfum avec envie...perdant toute notion du temps.

_"...just forget the world"_

Je posais sa brosse et enfoui ma tête dans son cou. la pris dans mes bras et pressai son corps au mien.

_.Tan pis,..je me vengerais ce soir..._

.Je vivais un nouvel instant de bonheur, mon " instant Bella "

Bizarrement, _et sans attente de ma part_, sa serviette tomba au sol...

Elle désirait me faire face...je la laissais faire.

Elle s'accrocha à mon cou et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux m'embrasser.

Ce fut un long et doux baiser...j'en savourais chaque seconde.

Puis, un nouvel éclair nous traversa et je plaçai mes mains sur ses fesses.

La souleva et l'assise sur le rebord du lavabo.

Elle croisa ses jambes autour de moi, les resserrant de toutes ses forces et je frissonnais.

La tension était insupportable...j'avais besoin d'elle.

Nos lèvres restaient accrochées et je nous dirigeais contre le mur d'en face..

.Nous fîmes trembler l'étagère non loin de là, et je la plaquai encore plus fort contre la cloison. ..Elle, prisonnière de mon corps. Moi, dans l'étau délicieux de ses jambes.

Je la pénétrais avec force, elle gémit comme jamais.

En même temps que je soutenais ses fesses, je laissais une de mes mains se placer plus près de son sexe trempé de plaisir et le caresser avec passion.

Ses lèvres se gonflèrent de plus en plus. Je voulais jouir, elle aussi !

Alors que ma queue allait, venait ...allait, ven...hum...

Je l'écrasais littéralement contre moi.

D'une main, elle s'agrippa aux montants de l'étagère. Et enfonça ses doigts libres dans mes cheveux. Elle quitta mes lèvres pour hurler mon prénom, je rugis de plaisir.

tête contre tête, accélérant la cadence, nos corps se soudèrent l'un à l'autre.

Mes doigts se baladaient de plus en vite entre nos deux sexes, impatients d' entrer en elle. Elle était au bord de l'extase, j'en voulais plus !

Plus fort ! Plus vite ! Plus ! Plus !

Jouir ensemble, en même temps....pour la première fois

**POV Bella**

Il était en moi et j'étais dans ses bras.....la Terre s'était arrêtée de tourner juste pour nous....pour moi, mon "instant Edward".

Nous restâmes un moment, ignorants du temps, seuls et heureux !

Nous aurions pu faire l'amour toute une journée...toute une semaine...

Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement et il nous faudrait être sage...._ou du moins patients_

Avant de me faire toucher terre, mon amour me serra fort dans ses bras et nous échangiames un paisible baiser.

Nous regagnâmes la chambre, et la réalité matérialisée en lumière du jour nous rattrapa sournoisement.

Je me préparais donc, à contre coeur, jetant de furtifs coup d'oeil vers lui...comme si j'avais peur qu'il disparaisse....

Il le comprit et pour me rassurer; il arrêta de s'habiller et s'allongea nonchalamment sur le lit de notre amour....

Nos yeux s'accrochèrent, alors, pour ne jamais se quitter....

Du moins, jusqu'à son arrivée.

**POV Alice**

Assise dans la Volvo, j'hésitais à les prendre par surprise....

Après avoir peser le pour et le contre, j'optais finalement pour une arrivée class et discrète, et certainement pas avec l'appareil photo qu' Emmet avait posé sur le siège passager de la voiture.

...._je vous jure...celui là alors...._

J'entrais dans la chambre et m'aperçus très vite de ma transparence....

_charmant..._

Chacun était visiblement perdu dans le regard de l'autre et la bulle qui s'était formé autour d'eux était impénétrable....

C'était surnaturel.....

"Wahou !!!!! Fis-je faussement à l'aise,

La nuit a été chaude à ce que je vois !!! "

..Il fallait faire vite redescendre la pression ,sans quoi, j'allais rentrer à la maison et violer Jasper...

Et _évidemment_, eux en choeur : " Emmet sors de ce corps !! "

Cette répartie était, semble t-il devenue une coutume familiale et il le méritait....._les prendre en photo, pfff....y a que lui pour ....pervers ! _

Histoire d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou dans la croix, je rajoutais,

"Tu ne devrais pas être en cours, par hasard ?"

Bella devint rouge tomate et se précipita sur son portable...Edward, lui, était complètement à l'ouest, à moitié à poil, allongé sur le lit, tranquille, les bras croisés derrière la tête...

_C'est le sexe qui fait cet effet là ou ils ont pris un truc ?_

La nervosité de Bella me sorti de mes interrogations...

" Calmes-toi, Bella, je m'en suis occupée, tu as un mot du docteur Cullen pour toute la journée et d'ailleurs, ça ne se voit pas mais tu es en ce moment même en consultation avec lui..."

A ces mots, Bella souffla et retrouva son air épanoui. ...qu'elle n'allait pas garder, vu le programme de la journée...(long soupir).

Puis, je jetai un coup d'oeil autour de moi.

La chambre était la victime d'un carnage et je manquai d'air un instant lorsque je vis la robe à 700 $ négligée au sol...._respires Alice, respires....... _

Edward dû entendre mes pensées..._enfin !..._Puisqu'il se redressa et ne pû s'empêcher de rire.

En revanche, Bella passa du rose au vert....comme si elle avait entendu le prix

....c'est _la "quatrième dimension" ce matin !!!_

" Bon les enfants, repris-je, on a encore pleins de choses à voir avant le départ...et les autres nous attendent à la maison, on y va ?

Et puis Charlie risque de revenir pour déjeuner....au fait; j'espère qu'il était déjà parti ce matin quand...."

Bella lança un regard inquiet à mon frère qui lui répondit apparemment silencieusement....

Ça sentait le mystère à plein nez cette histoire....comment pouvaient-ils avoir une telle connexion, ces deux là ?

Je laissais tomber pour le moment et nous nous dirigeâmes, tous trois, vers la villa.

Un dangereux périple nous attendait.... Et il fallait s'y préparer, surtout Bella........


	19. Chapter 19

**Alors, heureuses ? lol**

**En tout cas moi : aux anges....grâce à vous et vos reviews**

**que j'aime à la folie !!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Une nouvelle petite pause avant les ennuis**

**(Merci Jess...:)**

**Cette fois-ci, Emmet et Jasper se lâchent....**

**J'espère que vous aimerez !!!!**

**Le prochain chapitre, promis c'est de la peur, de la torture, du sang et des larmes**

**(non, je plaisante, vous verrez....na ! )**

**Plus sérieusement, merci de me suivre encore **

**et de me permettre de faire fondre le big trac que j'ai a chaque fois que je clic sur "add chapter"**

**L'histoire et les persos appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**Playlist de folie et Enjoy !!! **

**American Idiot - Green Day**

**Rock&Roll Queen - The Subways**

**Have love will travel - The Sonics**

**The trip - Kim Fowley**

**(RockNrolla soundstrack)**

**Hurt - Johny Cash**

**POV Emmet**

"Bon, t'as compris ce que tu devais faire, c'est bon ?

- Sans dec. mec, pourquoi c'est moi qui dois faire Bella ?...je suis même pas brun en plus....

- Parce que c'est moi le plus fort !

- ouais mais c'est moi le plus intelligent....

- Non c'est Edward !

- ....Et moi je suis quoi alors ?

- Toi, ben ....t'es le plus sensible....

- Quoi ?!!!! Ok, tu t' démerdes, je me casse...

_Mort de rire _

- Allé Jasp ! Je m'excuse....t'es le plus vicieux question Baston et t'es le plus courageux...de tous les vampires de la Terre...

- Tu veux pas te mettre à genoux non plus ?

- Hum...t'aimerais bien...hein ma poule ?...."

Les crissements de pneus de la Volvo sur l'asphalte me tirèrent de mes délires...vu le bordel, ce devait être Alice au volant, ou même pire, Bella...

Pauvre Edward, au moins, c'est pas avec l'Aston...

" Chut, ils arrivent....

- Je suis pas sourd...hé ! Rappelles toi, l'hymne national ....."

Me dit-il entre ses dents.

Nous nous enfonçâmes encore plus dans le canapé et je jetai un regard noir à Rose l'intimant de jouer le jeu...

_Merde ! J'ai oublié la caméra...trop tard..._

Je claquais alors les doigts ; avec Jasper, c'était notre signal....Com'on dude :

" Ah oui Edward, vas y fouettes moi !!!!

_Jasper commence fort...à moi :_

- Viens ici chérie, vas y, laisse toi aller !

- Oh oui !

Reviens ici, vas y !

- fais moi mal !!!

Vas y bébé, t'es sexy !

_J'allais entamer ma danse "petite coquine", _quand Edward....

- Edwar......Aie, ai.....

- NON mec STOP...!!!

Edward venait de nous sauter dessus et avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas, nous choppa la nuque et nous souleva comme un rien....

_Il fait mal en plus ce con !!!!_

Nous étions tous les trois debout, enfin lui oui, parce que Jazz et moi c'était plutôt : courbés en avant essayant de sortir de son emprise.

_Mais il a bouffé un mammouth ou quoi ?_

Sans même me regarder, il répondit à ma non-question,

" Regardes mes yeux mec !!!! "

_Mais j'aimerais bien....j'aimerais bien..._

Puis, il enchaîna _en prenant bien son temps..._

" Alors, lequel de vous deux je tue en premier ? "

Tel un seul homme nous aurions dû lui répondre : "Essaye un peu pour voir"

Mais Jazz, ce traître, s'empressa de dire :

"Emmet en premier !!!

J'hallucinais...

- Tu me tue là ! " _Sérieux ! c'est quoi ce frère.....?!_

Edward se tourna enfin vers moi resserrant sa prise..._ah le fils de chacal....._

" Non, non, ça c'est moi qui vais m'en charger et c'est dans par pour longtemps, t'inquiètes..."

_Il blague là, non ?_

**POV Rosalie**

Nous étions de nouveau assis autour de la table et voir les places vides de mes parents me donna le tournis....

J'avais hâte de les revoir...

Emmet et Jasper, ces deux crétins étaient assis en face de moi et pestaient contre Edward, alors dans la cuisine.

Quand il revint, une sale odeur de viande morte me monta au nez....il fallait nourrir l'hum....Bella...

Enfin prêts et répartis en deux clans, les deux blaireaux et le reste du Monde, nous commencions à ériger le plan de sauvetage.

Sauf que je n'avais pas compter sur l'intervention de mon époux qui apparemment était friand de conneries aujourd'hui.

"Mais sérieusement, alors, heureux ?"

Les intéressés levèrent les yeux au ciel en même temps et je me précipitais de lui répondre :

" Emmet, 6 mois..." Ajoutant geste à la parole

Si la famille se posaient des questions, Em' lui, parti au quart de tour

"Quoi ???? Fit-il indigné

6 mois sans sexe ? C'est pas juste poupée !" Un enfant_....je vous jure_

- 1 an si t'arrêtes pas !

- Non....!!!

Je le coupais : "J'augmente ?" Et dans un silence relativement agréable, nous pûmes continuer

_Il était temps....._

**POV Alice**

J'avais la tête ailleurs....

Arrêtes de parler de sexe, Rosalie ! Et toi Edward, cesse de m'écouter penser....

Qu'est ce qu'ils étaient ridicules tous les deux, cachés dans le canapé...

Je devrais faire preuve de solidarité féminine....comme Rose, mais les amoureux m'ont donné des frissons ce matin....

_Hum, Jasper, ce que tu sens bon......_

**POV Jasper**

Depuis qu'Edward nous avait quitté, je m'étais rapproché d'Emmet et j'adorais cette nouvelle complicité entre nous...

Mais là, je me sentais franchement coupable _et incroyablement excité aussi_, ( mais rien de plus normal puisque la plus belle femme du monde était assise en face de moi)

Bref, ........je m'excusais mentalement auprès d'Edward et bizarrement, ce dernier me répondit par un sourire...

En fait, c'est pas ça qui était bizarre...ce qui était bizarre, c'est que presque en même temps, ma petite calamité me fit le même genre de sourire

...._comme si elle m'avait entendu _

Edward a dû trop forcer sur la nuque...j'espère qu'il sera aussi fort dans quelques jours....sacré dopant son sang ...

_"C'est pas la peine d'être vulgaire...j'ai vu le doigt que tu me tendais Ed'."_ ...pensais-je

Il étouffa un rire et je me re-concentrais sur notre affaire...Allé, fini de jouer !!!

L'idée générale, était d'aller en Italie, de défier les Volturi, d'embarquer les parents et de dégager le plus vite possible.

Ca, c'était easy, ce qui l'était moins par contre c'était la transformation de Bella.

Même si Edward ne s'y opposait plus, nous n'aurions pas le temps d'opérer et lui faire prendre l'avion dans un état pareil, revenait au suicide.

Partir avec elle humaine, ça aussi c'était du suicide et pour pleins de raisons.

La première étant que c'est hyper dangereux déjà pour nous d'aller là bas..._alors elle.... _

et la deuxième, c'est qu'elle risquerait de se faire transformer sur place,

nous piégiant dans cette sombre forteresse, au minimum jusqu'à son réveil.

_Wahou !!! Même pas la peine que j'en évoque d'autres, ces raisons là, sont largement suffisantes...._

De toute façon, nous n'avions pas le choix...il fallait partir avec elle humaine et advienne que pourra !

_Enfin, j'espère...._

**POV Bella / Edward ( our secret )**

Bella était sur les genoux d'Edward, dévorant son sandwich.

Ils ne se s'étaient plus parlés depuis le matin....dans la salle de bain....

En fait, ils n'arrêtaient plus de se parler depuis ce moment là ...mais personne ne le savait...

_" J'avais trop faim, merci mon chéri !_

_- de rien mon amour._

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tête, leur bulle était en place.....

_- Jasper et Alice se doutent de quelque chose, on devrait leur dire peu être..._

_- Non, ils ne doivent pas savoir, enfin pour l'instant...c'est la seule défense que nous aurons en Italie._

_- je vais.....mourir..là bas ....c'est ça ..?_

Le plus discrètement possible, Edward serra ses poings à s'en faire péter les jointures

_- NON ! Ne redis plus jamais ça..._

_- J'ai peur...._

_- Je sais...._

Il se balançait doucement sur la chaise, la berçant comme une enfant...pour la rassurer

_- Écoutes moi Bella, il faut qu'on profite au maximum de notre famille, de nous..._

_Il faut s'amuser, s'aimer, faire l'amour ...le plus possible_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que là bas, c'est le Noir ! _

Le coeur de Bella eut un raté...de plus...

_- Jane et Alec vont nous faire souffrir ...nous manipuler mentalement..._

_Mais si on se concentre l'un sur l'autre et qu'on garde en mémoire les belles choses...alors..._

Le croyait-il vraiment ? En vérité, il l'espérait.....

_- Tu me transformeras dis ?_

_- Oui mon âme, après le mariage...parce que tu l'auras voulu et pas parce que tu n'as pas le choix._

_- Tu m'aimes ?_

_- O.U.I je t'aime...retiens tes larmes.....pour moi, tu veux ?"_

Bella acquiesça, ils ne devaient pas savoir, pour leur bien..

Edward se mit à chanter, Bella soupira et ses larmes ne couleraient plus jamais....

....peu être.

Leur pouvoir serait leur arme. Leur bulle, sans doute leur meilleure défense.

Mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas encore........

**"hurt myself today**

**To see if I still feel**

**I focus on the pain**

**The only thing that's real**

**The needle tears a hole**

**The old familiar sting**

**Try to kill it all away**

**But I remember everything**

**What have I become?**

**My sweetest friend**

**Everyone I know**

**Goes away in the end**

**You could have it all**

**My empire of dirt**

**I will let you down**

**I will make you hurt**

**I wear this crown of shit**

**Upon my liar's chair**

**Full of broken thoughts**

**I cannot repair**

**Beneath the stains of time**

**The feelings disappear**

**You are someone else**

**I am still right here**

**What have I become?**

**My sweetest friend**

**Everyone I know**

**Goes away in the end**

**You could have it all**

**My empire of dirt**

**I will let you down**

**I will make you hurt**

**If I could start again**

**A million miles away**

**I would keep myself**

**I would find a way"**

**.....................**


	20. Chapter 20 : before airport

**Coucou tout le monde !!!!**

**Merci merci merci encore pour vos reviews ! !**

**J'ai été super heureuse de vous faire rire....**

**Et merci à tous ceux qui mettent en alerte ou en favoris mon histoire ....**

**c'est un honneur !!!! Si, si !**

**J'avais promis un chapitre de ouf, et bien vous en aurez 2 !!! * tous ensemble : wahou lili !!***

**(oui je sais, je suis pas clair....)**

**Et pour cause, le chapitre du jour, rime avec Amour et (tensions....)**

**c'est toujours très spécial la dernière nuit avant un départ....**

**Y a encore un petit peu de lemon....désolé * petite moue d'ange ***

**Et la suite, c'est dur pur british ....**

**Donc, j'espère que ne vous ai pas fait fuir et que vous aimerez...(pitié) lol**

**Allé........c'est parti !!!!**

**Playlist : **

**Hurt- Johny Cash (again mais elle est tellement belle...)**

**Toxic . feat tigger and Ol'dirt - Mark Ronson (...awsome )**

**POV Jasper / Alice ( our past )**

Arrivés dans leur chambre, Alice, le regard rempli d'une tristesse sans fin se jeta au cou de Jasper

avec une violence démesurée.

Jasper rompu l'étau de ses bras et la toisa avec surprise d'abord, puis son regard se teinta lui aussi d'une certaine tristesse...

" Qu'est ce que tu as vu Alice ? " Son interrogation avait un goût amer...

" Rien, mon chéri, j'ai juste envie de to..."

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase...

" Qu'est ce que tu as vu, ALICE ? " quelque chose l'inquiétait dans la réaction d'Alice.

" Rien !" Sa voix monta dans les aigus comme à chaque fois ou elle paniquait

Il ne tenait plus en place...ses mains dans les cheveux, il cherchait les bons mots...

" Tu me mens, à moi...ton époux ? Pourquoi ?"

" Je ne mens pas, je n'ai rien vu, rien du tout ! Rien ! " Elle craquait

Il maintenu, alors, ses bras et baissa sa tête pour qu'elle l'affronte ....enfin

" Depuis quand ?

- Le...le ...coup de fil au Volturi..." La vérité ferait mal...elle le savait.

" C'est la première fois que tu es si loin de moi...." Les bons mots.... il s'en foutait...

" je suis quoi moi ? Un jouet ? Un vibro ? Un anti-dépresseur ?"

Il ferait les questions et Les réponses.

" Non Alice ! Je suis Ton mari, ton âme soeur....tu parles...! "

Alice bouillonnait sous son air sage....

" Tu crois quoi ? Tu crois que tu es parfait toi aussi ? Que tu ne me mens pas ?...Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu avec Bella !!!"

Elle dérapait...

" Quoi ???! Bella ?! C'est ta meilleure amie, Alice ! Et c'est ma soeur ! Jamais tu entends, jam...

- Oui ta soeur comme Ellie ? "

Jasper se tu...Il était comme choqué.

Le silence s'installait dans la pièce et se fut Jasper qui le brisa.

" Comment ....Tu connais ce nom ?

- C'est la première vision que j'ai eu de toi "

C'était trop...

" Alors quoi ? C'est ça ? Tu voulais te faire un meurtrier ?

- Jasper ! Non ! c'est....

Mais c'était trop tard, il était déjà parti....

Elle aurait dû se calmer, rester là, l'attendre....

Mais elle courut, courut, encore et encore. Sans but, sans air.

Puis.....

Il était là, le souffle court, pour la première fois.

Dos à l'arbre, la tête dans ses mains, la pluie se déversant sur son corps, telle une fatalité.

Il était si triste !

Elle s'approcha alors doucement comme s'il était un animal blessé, apeuré...mais elle aussi avait peur.

" Vas t en Alice ! Je suis un monstre ! "

" Non, c'est faux ! Je le sais, je l"ai toujours su !

- ARGH ! Tes visions ?

- Non !!! Mon coeur !!!

- Mais...j'ai tué ma soeur ! Alice ! Une petite fille ! "

....Il pleurait sans larmes..".Mon Eléonor ..."

Elle le releva et il se firent face...

" Tu n'étais pas toi même....c'était un accident et tu le sais.

Excuse moi Jasper, j'ai été jalouse, parce que Bella a remplie le vide que ta soeur ...et pas moi"

- Elles se ressemblent, c'est tout. Toi, tu m'as fait vivre. Toi, tu m'as sauvé !

- Toi tu m'as aimé...

- Je t"aimerais toujours ! "

Il souriait presque, elle respirait enfin.

" Il pleut des cordes, Jasper Hale...on rentre ?

- Non ..."

Une lueur nouvelle éclaira son visage...

Il retira son tee shirt et l'eau sublima son corps d'albâtre

"Jasper mais tu n'as pas à....

-Chut...j'ai envie....d'aimer ma femme !"

Il lui donna un long baiser tendre et lourd de son amour, de ses regrets.

Elle l'entraîna contre l'arbre et le poussa. Elle recula juste un peu et retira tout doucement sa robe...

Il en était ébloui.

Il prit les choses en main.

Au rythme de l'eau, il lui fit l'amour, contre leur arbre centenaire.

Prenant leur temps, conscients de chaque vas et viens.

Leur corps s'entremêlaient sensuellement et ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme pour survivre....

Ensemble, à jamais.

..........

**POV Emmet / Rosalie ( our dream)**

Rosalie, pensive, traînait sur leur lit.

Emmet savait tout d'elle...

Il savait qu'elle avait peur, que sa famille n'était pas entière, qu'elle pensait à leur bébé, qui n'existerait jamais...

Et derrière le masque, Rose souffrait.

Il l'admirait, debout, adossé à la porte, soucieux...

Elle le sentait mais ne bougea pas...il ne devait pas savoir.

" Je suis là, Rose...

- Je sais

- J'ai le droit d'entrer ?

- C'est ta chambre aussi..."

Elle était souvent agressive lorsqu'elle avait du chagrin, mais jamais contre Emmet, il était son roc, sa moitié.

Avant de la rejoindre, il se baissa et attrapa une boîte d'une douce couleur havane, qu'il avait posé un peu avant au sol.

Puis, il monta sur le lit et posa l'objet devant elle.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ? T u as fais une autre bêtise ?" Il fallait jouer un rôle....

"Non, c'est un cadeau, ouvres....". Il était toujours tendre dans ces moments là.

Elle hésita.

" Ce n'est pas vivant, promis" Il fallait lui plaire...

Elle souleva le couvercle avec appréhension et découvrit un ours en peluche rétro, tout doux...un jouet pour enfant.

Tout de suite, elle en tomba amoureuse....il lui redonnait le sourire.

Au bout d'un moment, après un grand examen du nounours, elle leva les yeux...des yeux brillants.

" Dis, on pourrait juste ....être ensemble ce soir ?"

Il l'avait compris avant même qu'elle ne parle.

Ainsi, Il s'allongea sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras.

Il la couvrait de caresses et de baisers, elle, se lovait contre lui...gardant près de son coeur, son présent.

Ils attendraient le lever du jour dans un silence paisible, sans jamais se détacher....

Sereins, amoureux...

...............

**POV Bella ( my lullaby )**

Je rentrais ce soir là, peu être pour la dernière fois chez moi.

Alice me déposa et je passais toute la soirée avec mon père, discutant et riant devant une pizza....

Et pour une fois, pas un match quelconque, juste nous.

J'étais prête pour mon voyage, mais pas pour dire au revoir.

Et c'est avec angoisse, que je montais les marches de l'escalier.

J'étais une Juliette disant Adieu à sa famille, à son innocence...pour retrouver son Roméo, et la mort...

Roméo m'attendait, sagement, assit en tailleur sur mon lit.

Je pris mon temps pour voler chaque saveur, chaque détail de mon univers...ne pas perdre pied...

Alors, il se leva et me rejoint. Fit la même chose que moi et me prit, subitement, sur son dos.

"WOHO ! pensais-je,

Fais gaffe, j'ai plus l'habitude...

- Pffff....C'est comme le vélo...on y va ?

- Ou ça ?

- Chez moi.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ma chambre ?

- OH si je l'aime "...Les souvenirs surgirent dans nos têtes...il faisait très chaud brusquement...

Mais au bout d'une minute, Edward reprit ses esprits...

" Je n'ai pas envie de vivre une dernière nuit, ici. C'est l'endroit de notre premier amour. Je ne veux pas boucler la boucle...tu comprends ?

- Et chez toi ?

- Chez moi, ce sera une première fois aussi....qu'est ce que tu en dis ?"

Il avait apaisé mon coeur pour ce soir...Nous partîmes sous la pluie battante...se foutant du monde.

La nuit était trop calme et la villa aussi. A travers les pensées d'Edward, je saisi l'humeur de chacun de mes frères et soeurs.

Une nouvelle tristesse m'envahit.

Edward me prit dans ses bras, chassant mes sentiments brumeux.

Il me porta jusqu'au piano et me posa dessus.

Il s'assit sur le strapontin et joua ma berceuse. Trempée mais heureuse, je m'allongeais sur le ventre et dévorai des yeux mon pianiste.

Nous étions dans un cocon : j'étais bercée, il était heureux.

Il m'embrassa sans jamais lâcher la musique...c'était magique...j'entendais les accords dans sa tête, mais aussi tous ses souvenirs au moment il avait composé ma mélodie...

Son cadeau était merveilleux.

Il s'arrêta de jouer et me rejoint sur l'instrument.

Il prétexta l'eau pour me déshabiller, j'en fis de même.

Il pénétra en moi avec une infinie douceur, main dans la main, yeux dans les yeux.

A mesure que l'orgasme montait en nous, quelque chose se produit, comme si notre amour avait une incidence sur le monde extérieur...apaisant les tensions, les chagrins des uns et des autres.

Ce n'était pas une dernière fois dans les bras d'Edward, mais bien une première fois.

Il était en moi et notre amour résonnait fort sur le piano.

C'était trop bon et j'en détournais le regard. Il attrapa mon visage et me dis dans un gémissement : "regardes moi"

......Au contact de ses yeux, je criais alors, comme pour la première fois, son nom, dans une jouissance absolue....et partagée.

Plus tard, dans notre lit, je m'endormais plus aimée que jamais.

Demain...

Demain est un autre jour....et quel jour !!!

_Prendre l'avion avec 5 vampires....ouh la !........._


	21. Chapter 21 : trip

**La suite !!!!!**

**Voici un chapitre pleins de mystères ...humhum...**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ossi !!!**

**Je n'ai pas attendu de lire vos reviews pour lancer cette partie**

**mais je vous remercie déjà, de suivre encore la fict !!!**

**Bon alors, relevez les tablettes, armez les tobogans, etc.**

**gros bisous et avant que j'oublie, tout appartient ( à l'origine) à Stephenie Meyer**

**Playlist :**

**Little green Bag - Georges Baker select**

**(Reservoir dogs b.O)**

**I'm a man - Black Stobe**

**Jungle Boogie - Kool & the Gang**

**I bet you look good on the dance floor - The dancing Vamps**

**Diamond - Klint**

**POV Tous**

Jour de départ - Arrivée aéroport. : 10. a.m

...............

Voiture 1 : Mercedes noir

Jasper, Edward, Emmet

Voiture 2 : Mercedes rouge

Rosalie, Alice, Bella

**POV Bella**

Alice gare la voiture de Rosalie et nous sortons le plus discrètement possible...

Attitude soft et passe partout....c'est le mot d'ordre.

Ce matin, j'ai échappé aux tenues "rose vieille culotte", mais pas aux talons aiguilles noir.

_Parfait pour un long périple en avion..._

_dès que je deviens vampire, toi....._

Nous entrons toutes les trois dans le hall et je prends, alors, une grande inspiration.

Je redoutais ce moment depuis si longtemps...

Et puis, ça fait pas deux minutes qu'on est arrivé qu'on a déjà perdu les garçons..._ça promet !_

Alice ne prend même pas la peine d'ôter ses lunettes de soleil dans l'aéroport et file au comptoir de réservation.

Tandis que Rose, elle, profite de l'absence d' Emmet, pour balancer au ralenti sa belle chevelure or et se baisser dès que l'occas se présente,

c'est à dire, devant n'importe quel mec en costard.

En parlant de costume, Alice a piqué une crise ce matin en voyant descendre les garçons de leur chambre ! _ C'était tordant..._

Et d'ailleurs, les voilà...

**POV Alice**

_Je vais les tuer !!!!_

La chaleur monte d'un cran, lorsque les portes s'ouvrent et qu'entrent " Messieurs " Emmet, Jasper et Edward...

Les uns à la suite des autres....

Ray Ban sur le nez, en costumes noir débraillés et cheveux....non mais c'est n'importe quoi...!

JAzz m'a même fait l'affront de se mettre une cigarette sur l'oreille....manque plus que la gratte et les porte-flingues...

ON avait dit D.i.s.c.r.e.t _....merde _!

**POV Emmet /Jasper /Edward**

" Putain d'entrée les mecs !!!....

- Manque plus que la zic !!!....

- J'avoue !!!..."

**POV Rosalie**

Emmet est a tombé !!!!

Hum...vite ! Une idée...

Je lui lance un regard coquin et vu qu' Alice fulmine, je lui dis le plus doucement possible :

Toi, moi....les toilettes de l'avion ?

Même à travers les verres teintés de ses Wayfarer, je vois son regard s'illuminer...

Phase 1 : en marche....

**POV Bella **

Rose....je t'adore...._elle est folle...._

Edward me jette un regard interrogatif et face à mon sourire (et ou peut être au décolleté de mon chemisier cache-coeur), il en oublie même son dernier puma...

Merci Alice ! Et merci nouveau pouvoir....

Sauf que deux minutes plus tard, j'entends par procuration de très nombreuses pensées féminines fantasmant à mort sur lui.

ARGHHHHH !

Je manque de leur sauter dessus, mais mon fiancé "looké Rock Star" me prend dans ses bras de justesse et me dit à l'oreille :

" On se calme chaton ! Tu imagines que tous les jours au bahut, je perçois toutes les pensées masculines pour toi, et crois-moi, c'est pire....Ah non sauf celle-là !

....Il eu un frisson d'effroi, _et moi aussi_...

Et rajouta un peu plus fort cette fois,

"même pas en rêve..."

**POV Jasper**

Alice va m'en vouloir à mort...mais j'avoue : c'est terrible....tout le monde nous matte !!!

Tiens...J'aurais dû apporter ma gratte....

Allé, Phase 2....

**POV Emmet**

_BOUM baby !!!_

Je vais m'envoyer en l'air.....!

**POV Edward**

" Em', toujours aussi romantique..."

Et pour seule réponse, j'ai droit à un baiser à la volée...

_comment lui en vouloir ?_

Bon, Jasper est en place, Alice est trop occupée à nous maudire dans la file d'attente, pour se douter de quoi que ce soit...

Rose fleurte avec ...tout le monde.

Et il ne reste plus que Emmet ...non c'est bon.

J'ai droit à encore quelques secondes d'intimité avant que mon adorée ne cherche mes pensées...

On y va ....

**POV Bella**

_J'espère que je vais y arriver...._

En essayant, et ce le plus vite possible, de récapituler tout ce que je devrais faire,

Je viens de me rendre compte qu'un détail important a été omis...le scan de bagages à main...

Qu'est ce que j'allais leur dire ?

Il faut impérativement que je parle à Rose...

**POV Alice**

J'étais enfin arrivée à récupérer nos cartes d'embarquement, quand brusquement, tout s'est accéléré.

Edward s'est mit à bousculer une espèce de Trader. Tous les documents de son attaché -case se sont alors éparpillés dans le couloir de l'aéroport.

Jasper s'est précipité pour aider Edward.

Emmet, lui, en a profité pour draguer une pauvre fille, bien vulgaire, à quelques mètres de là...

Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Soudain, j'aperçus les filles et me précipitai sur elles.

" Où étiez-vous ? Non mais vous avez vu ce carnage ? "

Bella allait me répondre, mais Rose lui coupa la parole.

Elle avait dû, apparemment, accompagner Bella pour une minute d'intimité.

Quant au boxton, elles n'étaient même pas au courant.

_Ils veulent ma mort ou quoi ?_

_................_

Jour de départ - Décollage de l'avion . : 11. 26 a.m

...............

**POV Emmet**

J'ai eu énormément de chance cette fois-ci...

Il me faudrait remercier Bella pour le coup de main dès que possible.

Phase 2 : terminé.

Edward et Jasper ont l'air très satisfait et Alice a enfin récupéré les cartes.

Nous nous dirigeons donc, vers la rampe d'accès de l'appareil et tout roule, comme sur du velours !

Le seul hic, a été au niveau des fouilles...c'est bizarre que Bella emporte son appareil photo...

On est loin du trip familial pourtant ?...._Étrange la p'tite soeur !_

**POV Jasper**

L'avion décolle enfin !

J'avais hâte d'en finir avec la première partie.

Maintenant, reste le plus difficile...

... me faire pardonner auprès d' Alice !

_A côté, les Volturi c'est du O négatif..._

Là, je suis dur...elle s'est donnée tant de mal...

C'est juste que quand elle va comprendre...._humhum_

Note pour moi : acheter un gilet par balle..._on sait jamais..._

" Alice ?"

_Rattrapons le coup dès maintenant..._

Il n'ya presque plus de colère dans ses yeux mais je sens qu'elle stress.

" Dis, tu veux venir contre moi ?"

J'ouvrai les bras et elle s'accrocha à moi, comme si on ne s'était pas vu depuis un moment...

Je l'aime tellement....

**POV Rosalie**

Emmet trépignait sur son siège à côté de moi.

Pour qu'il me désire encore plus, je lui susurrais des mots doux et osés au creux de l'oreille....

(phase 2)

Au bout de quelques minutes, il était à point...

Je l'intimai alors de partir le premier. Il se leva, un peu étourdi..._normal..._

Ensuite, je me levai à mon tour et le rejoins dans les toilettes en question...

IL était d'un sexy, dans cette ambiance de série rose...._si seulement..._

Je retirai son pantalon, très, très doucement....et.....

Soudain Bella ouvrit la porte...._oups ! _ (phase 3)

Elle arborait un tel sourire en prenant la photo d'Emmet dans cette position si délicate et dans son boxer "canards"...

Pauvre Emmet !!!

Après un "'vengeance !!", elle se rassit et manqua de s'étouffer en racontant notre plan diabolique...

Quant à moi ? Il fallait bien le consoler....._oups !_

**POV Tous**

Le reste du voyage, ainsi que les escales se déroulèrent dans un calme relatif.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la destination finale, l'angoisse se faisait de plus en plus sentir.

Et un coeur qui bat pour six, était et de très loin, suffisant pour les mettre sous pression.

La priorité était de ramener Esmée et Carlisle, mais ils devaient tous protégés Bella.

Le plan d'attaque avait été mis en place et certains d'entre eux avaient élaborer diverses tactiques.

Pour les autres, la phase 3 s'annonçait périlleuse...

Et L'arrivée en Italie serait pleines de surprises .....


	22. Chapter 22

**Bon mardi mes amours !!!**

**Désolé du retard, mais le week end a été mouvementé...**

**( en fait, j'ai pas envie de vous quitter si vite...du coup, je fais durer le plaisir...J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ! )**

**Je vous envoie pleins de bisous de merci pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez posté et pleins de bisous aussi à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire !!!!**

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre et je croise les doigts pour que vous l'aimiez**

**(si oui, je suis disponible sur review....lol)**

**Stephenie Meyer est à l'origine de tous, donc grand merci à elle aussi.**

**Si vous le souhaitez, la playlist de LoveKills chapitre par chapitre est libre d'accès sur Deezer et si vous avez des idées de sound, je suis preneuse !!!**

**Gros bisous et enjoy again !**

**Playlist : **

**Fly away - Lenny Kravitz**

**Sliced soul - Cyesm**

**Drop the match - Gos**

**Get on your boots - U2**

**Hummer - Foals**

**Make it short. make it dance - Gos**

**Screaming catacombs (feat Wun spirit ) - Cyesm**

**POV Tous**

Arrivée, Aéroport de Pise, Italie (PSA-Galileo Galilei)....3 : p.m (+ 1 j) - _EDT (estimated death time) : 4 : p.m _

**POV Jasper**

Descendre de l'avion

La scène est un ralenti.

Nos corps se mouvent et s'agitent, complètement hermétiques aux marasmes du monde extérieur.

Seuls les battements de son coeur, rythment nos pas...

Chacun sa mission, chacun sa peur...

Un regard en arrière, jeté par dessus l'épaule....L'avion.

Il est le gardien de nos esprits et de nos sentiments à présent...

C'est étrange de sentir le manque d'une âme et ce, pour la réelle première fois.

Notre sortie, est comme notre arrivée.

Excitante, intense et très, très remarquée.

Sunglasses.... en place

Col de veste relevé....ok

Dark dress code....what else

Chacun son arme, chacun sa femme.....

"Jasper ? Tu comptes la garder longtemps, ta clop ?

- Si On sort de là vivant, bébé, je la fume...de sûr !_."....J'ai toujours voulu dire ça_

Emmet et Edward me lancent alors, un sourire complice.......

Em' est moqueur

" J'aimerais bien voir ça ! .

Edward, lui, rêveur.

- moi aussi.

Et Moi ?.

- oui, moi aussi..."

... Stressé,_ trop stressé._

**POV Edward**

Un regard sur Bella, accrochée à moi comme à un roc au bord d'un précipice.

Elle me sourit et l'instant d'après, se perd dans mes pensées.

Les mains sur les tempes, nous restons là, paralysés.

La foule d'un aéroport bondé bourdonne dans nos têtes et il me semble déjà ne pas avoir assez de place pour gérer toutes ces idées...

_Pourquoi j'y arrive pas ?_

Ces yeux reflètent le malaise....Je dois la préserver.

_" Bella, sors de ma tête, vite ! "_

Elle s'exécute et retrouve un peu de sérénité....Ok.

Il doit y avoir une raison..._concentres toi Edward...._

Mes yeux scannent chaque détail, chaque personne. Mes sens sont piqués au vif, ma tête ne se désemplie pas.

Toutes les langues se mélangent, leurs sentiments, le stress des uns, l'euphorie des autres...le sexe, encore et toujours, présent ou hurlant dans leur crane...dans mon crane...

La mort cérébrale me guette et je n'ai que peu de temps....il doit y avoir quel**...**

Ca y est je l'ai ! ......._Fuck of !!!_

Une voix : " Trouve-les ! Ils ne doivent pas sortir de l'aéroport ! "

Une deuxième : " N'oublie pas...Ils l'ont dit ! "

On a merdé, on est foutu...._Bordel, une idée ?!!!_

Je me tourne et la première personne qui croise mon regard, est la bonne....pas le temps de tirer à la courte paille....

Alice reçoit mes instructions et les autres suivent le nouveau plan...ils les ont senti....nous sommes prêts..._enfin, je l'espère....._

**POV Alice**

D'après Edward, je n'ai que quelques minutes, pas plus.

Jasper a déjà le téléphone accroché à son oreille et nous laissons de plus en plus de mètres nous séparer de la famille, du monde, d'eux...

La peur au ventre, je les vois s'éloigner dans un flou que je ne contrôlerais plus jamais.

Le bras sur l'épaule de Bella, Edward se retourne une dernière fois vers moi et me sourit...sait-il que je ne le reverrais peu être plus ?

Je voudrais hurler ma peine en cet instant mais c'est trop tard...

La scène est une avance rapide.

Un, deux, trois...

Les miens rencontrent les gardes d'Aro. Un discours d'hypocrisie et de fausse politesse se met en place.

Jasper est parti et je suis seule au milieu de la foule.....

......One Shot !

Mon corps bascule, mes yeux se révulsent...le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds, ma tête heurte le carrelage sale et froid de cette immense salle.

Rapidement, les gens s'affolent autour de moi et les autorités ne manquent pas à l'appel...mon appel.

Du coin de l'oeil, je les cherche et ne les retrouve pas...c'est fini.

Jasper éloigne les humains et me soulève. Nous quittons à notre tour, les lieux....

Chacun sa tache,_ chacun sa caisse.... _

**POV Jasper**

Les mains sur le volant, je fais crisser les pneus du Hummer avant d'enclencher la deuxième.

Le silence dans l'habitacle, je me focalise sur le téléphone posé sur le siège passager.

A l'autre bout du fil, personne..._enfin presque..._

Je suis en constante communication avec la poche de Rosalie. Je dois savoir où ils sont et quand ils y sont.

Et je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur..

Je roule trop lentement à mon goût, même si ma conduite ressemble à du pilotage sur circuit...

Vu l'engin, je n'ai pas de mal a récupérer mon retard. Et les Italiens peuvent être très fairplay lorsqu'un gros 4x4 menace de les dévaster à 180 km/h

Mais je n'avais pas compter Alice....

Une Porshe ?_ Moi vivant.... jamais !!_

**POV Emmet**

J'entends rugir deux moteurs et cette douce mélodie me donne des frissons...

Notre BMW ne fera jamais le poids si elle se retourne à cette vitesse...c'est Bella qui va prendre cher...

Mon téléphone est toujours branché sur celui d'Alice et si elle n'arrête pas de pester, on va se faire pincer.

Ces deux balèses ne respirent même pas. Et Edward ne tient plus en place...

On est pas assez discret et on joue gros....

Les secondes défilent et l'angoisse monte..._Save Bella, Save the world_

" Hey, sympa la berline...mais pas rapide ces allemandes...vous auriez pu venir nous chercher en FeF... !"

Le gros balance son pied sur la pédale_....trop facile_

Jouons encore, allé p'tite soeur :

"Excusez-moi, mais vous pourriez ralentir...j'ai du mal avec la vitesse et puis vous êtes trop au milieu...."

Le plus tégnieu regarde Edward et lui demande de faire taire son humaine...

_OH putain....on va l'éclater !!!_

Edward se racle la gorge et de son air le plus irrévérencieux, lui répond :

" Si elle meurt en route, Aro s'en prendra à qui d'après vous ?"

Oh Magie ! La voiture ralentie et se déplace sur la voie de droite...._Enfantin..._

Les secondes se perdent, les moteurs grondent et Rose ouvre son chemisier....

La scène est un accéléré.

Une brèche : des cerveaux de gardes en profonde étude de l'anatomie féminine.

Le Hummer noir se cale sur la voie de gauche, à notre niveau...très, très serré....

Étant le plus proche, j'explose l'une des portières passager et me jette dans le vide...Rose me suit presque instantanément..

Le coup se joue au millimètre près et Edward ne DOIT pas échouer.

Il empoigne Bella, balance ses pieds contre les deux sièges-avant et se propulse hors de la caisse en dspee.

Réunis dans le Montros, nous retrouvons Alice aux commandes, plus rayonnante que jamais...

Et d'un magistral Fuck, je leur souhaite enfin, une bonne journée....

Ils croyaient quoi _ces cons_ ?! _ Pouvoir piéger les Cullens aussi easy ?_

**POV Jasper**

OH Putain ils l'ont fait !!!!

" Et oui mec ...on l'a fait !

enfin du son au bout du fil...

- Ça fait du bien d'entendre ta voix, Rose "

_Oh oui, jamais sa voix n'avait été aussi belle..._

Alice fait fumer son moteur et j'en-quille, collé à son cul...

2 pilotes, 2 Hummer, 1 seule couleur....Black...of course !

La BM sort de son drift et nous prend en chasse, enfin prend en chasse le 4x4 devant...._c'est à dire, Moi, tout seul..._

Quand Hummer 1 prend la première sortie, je bondis sur place et dans un cri de guère made me, je fais sauter l'aiguille du compteur...

_Alors les gars...vous êtes tout seul dans vos boxer ? _

Dès que je m'en serais débarrassé, je rejoindrais ma famille et nous pourrons prendre de nouvelles mesure face à la situation.

Se rendre par nos propre moyen à l'ennemi, c'est garder une partie du pouvoir...se faire tracter par deux blaireaux, c'est devenir prisonnier !

Et se laisser prendre pour mourir, n'a jamais été une option...

E_n attendant, Je connais un super jeux, ça vous tente ?....._

**POV Tous**

Enfin ensemble, les Cullen prirent le temps de rassembler leurs esprits et de se concentrer sur la suite...Ils cogitèrent un bon moment avant de reprendre la route.

Un des Hummer serait sur la touche, et désormais indivisibles, ils été prêts à affronter la grande forteresse qui se dressait devant eux.

C'est avec le coeur blindé, qu'ils se feront juger et peut être tuer, mais pour l'heure.....

Portes de Voltera, Toscane.....5 :06 p.m - _EDT (estimated death time) : Inconnue_


	23. Chapter 23 : darkness

**Ouh la la...je suis en retard, désolée !!!**

***petite moue d'excuse***

**Le boulot c'était cho cette semaine, donc**

**j'en ai profité aujourd'hui, pour poster ce nouveau chapitre.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !!!**

**Vos reviews sont encore plus Awsome...je les adore trop !!!!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma fic et qui m'encouragent à continuer !!!**

**Avant de vous lancer dans l'arène avec les Cullen,**

**je rappelle que Stephenie Meyer est l'auteur de l'histoire initiale et des persos.**

**Merci encore et enjoy !!!!**

**(Ps : les dialogues mentaux sont bordés de guillemets et sont en italiques)**

**Playlist :**

**Rest my chemistry - Interpol**

**accross the univers - intergalactic philarmonium**

**If i was your vampire - Marilyn manson**

**Duel of the Fates from Star Wars - john Wiliams**

**Porcelain - Moby**

**POV Bella**

Nous sortons du Hummer en silence.

Les portes de la ville nous surplombent et les statues scrutant les visiteurs, semblent nous narguer.

La luminosité de cette fin d'après midi dépose un voile terne sur nos visages.

Je vois ma vie défiler devant mes yeux, alors que nous ne courons encore aucun danger...._ce qui ne serait tarder_....

Je me laisse emporter par Edward, me soulevant et m'accrochant à lui, comme un enfant fatigué dans les bras de son père.

Il respire profondément et nous commençons notre marche vers l'Enfer.

Il n'oublie pas de déposer de doux baisers sur mes cheveux et d'en hummer le parfum....mais, je sais qu'il est mort d'inquiétude...

Je lui répète dans sa tête de ne pas y penser, de se concentrer sur nous....selon notre plan.

Il rit intérieurement et me dit :

_" tu va te retrouver devant une horde de vampires puissants et assassins et c'est moi que tu rassures ?"_

Je n'eus aucune réponse, même dans ma tête.

Dans ma tête, il y avaient à la place, toutes sortes de pensées...

Ma mère et mon père, que je ne reverrais sûrement plus...

Mes deux maisons, mes deux lycées....

Ma nouvelle famille ....et nos soirées déjantées... où évidemment, j'étais la seule bourrée, prise en sandwich par Emmet et Jasper...._s'amusant beaucoup à mes dépends..._

Mon amour....avec ses paroles, son regard, son âme....le massacre dans la forêt, notre pouvoir, ses baisers, ses étreintes....hum ...et nos nuits....nos si belles nuits....

_Ne plus pleurer....se concentrer..._

Les bras d'Edward se resserrent alors si fort autour de moi...il me fait mal, mais je ne me plaindrais pas_...je sais pourquoi_

Il pense à nous lui aussi, énumère tout ce qu'il aime chez moi...._wahou sa liste est si longue !_

Il m'imagine aussi en robe de mariée et nos yeux se teintent alors immédiatement de crainte et de tristesse...

_" Et s'il n'y avait pas de mariage ?...et pourquoi tous nos beaux souvenirs se transforment-ils en cauchemars aujourd'hui ?"_

Je ne pu retenir mes peurs et une nouvelle fois, toutes mes angoisses se déversèrent en moi, j'étais dépassée...

Edward réagit au quart de tour, me serrant encore plus....sans manquer de m'arracher un léger soupir de douleur...

Et se met à penser à d'autres choses....

il fallait trouver une pensée agréable...une qui ne se ternirait pas...

Car la ville elle même semblait détenir des pouvoirs maléfiques....

Alors, lui vinrent de nouveaux plans, des plans d'attaque et de vengeance à l'égard de ses frères....

Il n'avait pas oublier l'épisode du "naked man" d'Emmet et celui du "handed man" de Jasper...

encore moins leur petit jeux de rôle le matin de notre amour_...et quel amour ! pensa t-il alors...._

Et, désormais, il pouvait rajouter l'épisode de la fête qu'ils avaient organisé pour moi et qui s'était fini avec moi et Alice à moitié nues....dans leurs bras...

Cette seule et dernière pensée provoqua en lui un flot d'idées perverses et cruelles pour sa futur vengeance.

J'en étais à la fois effrayée et morte de rire....

Un sourire complice se dessine, alors, sur mes lèvres et nous retrouvons un peu de notre calme.

Yeux dans les yeux, notre amour n'a jamais été aussi puissant...si je regardais autour de nous, je pourrais voir l'étendue de notre pouvoir, nous protégeant du reste du monde...

La connexion est si intense, que les phrases fusent entre nous...

_" je t'aime_

_- je suis à toi_

_- tu es toute ma vie_

_- je t'aime plus que moi même_

_- j'ai envie de toi_

_- maintenant_

_- là_

_- tout de suite_

_- embrasse moi !"_

Mais il n'y eu pas de baiser....quelque chose lui fit mal....une douleur fulgurante !

Il nous entraîna alors au sol...

J'étais toujours dans ses bras...la bulle s'était brisée et il enfonçait sa main libre dans les pavés de la ruelle...les réduisant en cendre...

Il tentait de se contenir, je le sentais....sa prise autour de mon corps n'était pas plus forte...je n'avais mal que de sa douleur.

Mais tout son monde s'effondrait.

Il aurait pu pleurer du sang....

Il haletait et se tordait de douleur...il fallait intervenir...

j'étais entre le sol et son corps brulant de souffrance, mes appels ne suffiraient pas....je le savais.

Je pris de toutes mes petites forces son visage entre mes mains, je lui imposais de me faire face.

Mon nom et mon image s'effaçaient de sa mémoire à mesure que la souffrance prenait le dessus.

Je plaquai avec violence mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il devait me revenir, ne pas m'abandonner une nouvelle fois, il n'en avait pas le droit ! ! !

J'étai en transe et mes pensées se mélangeaient aux larmes qui refusaient de couler.

Je pensais à lui, à son corps, son sexe en moi....sa demande en mariage....la première fois qu'il m'avait parlé....toutes les fois où il m'avait sauvé...

La force de mon baiser me faisait mal et mes lèvres se meurtrirent au contact des siennes...pour la première fois.

la rouille et le sel recouvrirent nos lèvres et dans un mouvement des plus excitants, Edward passa sa langue sur la mienne.

Il se recula légèrement et nos yeux se soudèrent l'un à l'autre. Dans un soufle rauque et encore plein de peine, il dit :

" Bonjour, Jane "

**POV Edward **

Je ne les regardais même pas. Mes pensées, mes yeux, tout était pour Bella.

Mais l'expression sur les visages de Jane et Alec était purement jouissive.

Il fallait que je souffre à sa place, que j'endure les 1000 châtiments imposés par les jumeaux.

Elle devait être sauvé, c'est tout.

Je me relevai et sans dévier le regard de ma vie, attrapai la main qu'elle me tendait.

Sa force, son amour, son sang m'avaient ramené de l'Enfer une nouvelle fois.

Notre union était plus forte que Jane et Alec.

Je commençais à penser, elle formulait des phrases.

J'entamai un mouvement, elle y répondait automatiquement.

Nous n'étions qu'un seul et même être et le sang qui coulait en elle avait ma saveur.

Je pouvais la boire sans la perdre......sans me perdre car son sang était le mien.

Et tout cela, Ils n'en savaient rien....._les ignorants !_

C'est donc avec un sourire complaisant que nous nous tournons vers eux.

Leur effet de surprise.....minable.....

Nous les suivons, une puissante rage au ventre, dévorante, arrogante.

Tous les six entrant dans l'arêne. Tous les six conscients, puissants.

_" J'ai hâte de voir sa gueule, lorsqu'elle se tordra, elle aussi, de douleur, le corps à moitié déchiqueté "._..me dit Emmet dans ma tête

_" Le nain est à moi "_ fit Jasper

La foule en masse nous contemplait. Nous, les lions.

Le spectacle pouvait enfin commencer. Les proies étaient arrivées et se postaient devant eux. De si belles proies, si fragiles....

Enfin c'est ce qu'ils pensaient .....

ils s'approchent, Bella ne bouge pas.

Ils s'arrêtent et dans ma tête, un cri : _"Maintenant ! "_

Quelques minutes s'écoulent et quelqu'un parle enfin....

Et ce quelqu'un, c'est moi :

" Jane, cesse de t'en prendre à ma fiançée. "

De toute façon.....ça ne marchera pas....._la bulle est en place...... _

**POV Alec/Jane**

Les jumeaux d'Aro se tiennent en retrait...défaits et défaillants.

Leurs si précieux et puissants dons ne fonctionnent ni sur Edward, ni sur l'humaine.

Aro leur fera payer cet affront, et ils le savent.

Alec, qui ne parle jamais, chuchote alors aux oreilles de sa soeur....

" Tu es misérable devant une simple mortelle....regardes toi !"

Jane, le regard d'habitude si vide d'émotion, se glace. Ses yeux se remplissent de honte et de tristesse...

Alec, sourit à présent. Et lui dit encore :

" Ne viens pas dans mon lit ce soir....jamais plus je ne te toucherais.....petite soeur "

Il avait du mépris pour son amant et sans plus la considérer, il parti se placer aux côtés d'un autre Volturi, Marcus, non loin de là.

Si Jane était un atout capital dans les doigts d'Aro, Alec en est le maître.

A quelques pas de cette scène, les Cullen prenaient du plaisir.

L'effondrement de Jane était suivi de tous.

Aro décréta la fin de cette mascarade et peut être même celle des Cullen...

Alec pouvait se réjouir.....

**POV Carlisle**

C'est si bon de revoir les miens.

J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps, alors que je ne devrais pas.

Ils n'auraient pas dù venir pour périr.

Nous savions tous les deux, qu'en venant ici, la mort nous attendrait.

Pourtant, voir mes fils et mes filles....Argh...ils sont si jeunes....

.........je les aime tant.

J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les prendre dans mes bras...surtout Edward....

Je ne peux même pas les approcher...

.....Quelque chose a changé, mais quoi ?

Soudain, une colère noire m'envahit....cette sensation est troublante....

Je dois lui dire, je dois l'avertir....ils vont mourir....ma pauvre Alice ...

Je sais ce que j'ai à faire....

**Oui ! Mourir à la place de ma fille**_...d'un être cher..._

Pardon Esmée, mais je dois...je n'ai pas le choix...

_" Edward....entend moi mon fils... je n'ai que peu de temps...je n'sais pas si..."_

reprends toi Carlisle, sois fort....

_" Edward, Alice ....c'est la prochaine...Edward ?!"_

Il ne m'entend pas...il ne bouge même pas...

_" Je suis là papa, je t'entends..."_

Soudain cette voix....non...ce n'est pas possible !!!

....J'entends sa voix dans ma tête...Mais...

_" Oui papa, tu m'entends. Mais chut ! ....restes calme..."_

Comment est-ce possible ?!....


	24. Chapter 24 : part 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !!!!**

**Je ne vous fais pas plus attendre, je poste le nouveau chapitre**

**Allé, on fait la ola !!!!**

**Et là je sens que vous allez m'en vouloir....Et oui ce chapitre est en deux parties......**

**Je vous fais pleins pleins de bisous pour vous remercier de toutes ces reviews incroyables !!!!!**

**je vous kif grave !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent et sachez que ça va être dur de vous quitter....snif**

**Stéphenie Meyer, on l'oublie pas, a tout (histoire, persos, Rob.....hein ? Nan ça c'est pas vrai...)**

**Gros bisous et à très vite !!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Playlist :**

**Excalibur - carmina burana**

**sabotage - beastie boys**

**Summer ouverture - Clint Mansell ( requieme for a dream)**

**XIbalba -****Clint Mansell ( the fountain)**

**May it be (Pov Bella)- Enya ( lord of the rings)  
**

**POV Edward**

Toutes les voix dans ma tête se turent, brutalement.

A la place ?

Le silence. Un silence de mort....sans ironie._ Aucune._

Aro s'avança près des tribunes où des centaines de vampires assoiffés, se léchaient les babines...

Je pouvais sentir leur manque, la brûlure et l'envie. _Surtout l'envie._

L'envie de la sentir, de la toucher, de presser son corps comme on la réconforte_...._

_C'est ça ouais....._

L'envie de la mordre_.....oui !_ De la vider de son sang, de jouer avec son cadavre et de la jeter dans un coin !

Des paroles assassines remplacèrent le vide alors dans ma tête....

" Regardez -moi !!! Oui, Vous tous ici ! ..Sous-créatures !...Regardez - Moi !!!

Je pointais du doigt ma Belle désormais et ma colère dévastant le peu de maîtrise qui me restait, leur hurlait :

"Elle est à Moi, Vous m'entendez à M.O.I. !!! "

Pourquoi lui faire du mal...

Pourquoi.....ici

Pourquoi.....maintenant_..._

_Pardon......._

Certains d'entre eux eurent l'audace de se relever.

D'autres se tenaient en position d'attaque et beaucoup riaient, montraient les dents et feulaient.

Emmet bomba le torse et se posta à mes côtés....

Le regard noir, il les provoqua.

" Viens, voir papa, viens ! " Lança t -il à l'un des plus proches.

Jasper s'accroupit et d'un bond, se retrouva perché sur l'une des rambardes de l'arène.

Il dévisageait les témoins et une vague de crainte et de terreur les transperça.

Bella accourut et s'accrocha férocement à mon dos...elle aurait voulu disparaître.

Esmée fit la même chose avec Carlisle et quelqu'un sorti de l'ombre....

Je vis alors ma soeur s'écraser contre le sol. L'arène acclamant, applaudissait l'exploit ....

" _un peu d'animation...il était temps..." _pensaient-ils....._Fucking Bastards_

Jasper fut le premier auprès d'elle et nous le suivîmes.

Elle était inanimée dans ses bras, les yeux grands ouverts, figés....comme à jamais.

La peur et la tristesse se délectèrent de nous tous...

Jasper la basculait dans ses bras tremblants et répétait son nom inlassablement.

Emmet retenait Rosalie, folle de chagrin et d'incertitudes.

Bella secouait son bras, mes parents se jetaient contre les barrières "humaines" d'Aro.

Et moi, moi je ne bougeais plus.

Je cherchais.

Je Le cherchai.

_C'était trop tôt....notre plan....tan pis....Je n'ai pas le choix !!!_

Je le trouvais enfin, le temps me paraissant si long.

Cet être monumental se tenait là, en face de moi.

Il était l'explication que nous attendions tous. J'allais enfin savoir.

Mais avant tout, le plan devait se poursuivre.....même en avance, malgré Alice.

_Phase 3._

_.................................................................  
_

**POV Emmet**

Pourquoi Alice ?

Pourquoi maintenant ?

_Merde ! Je panique !_

Je ne sais plus quoi faire, quoi penser....

On est foutu, ça y est !

L' envie de lâcher prise, de m'effondrer comme Jasper ou maman.....C'était si dense.....!.

" Lâcher prise, ne serait-ce qu' une seconde, c'est mourir..." m'avait dit Edward, ce fameux jour où...

Je me rappelle maintenant...putain le plan !!!!

_Ce jour là, il y avait trois lettres sur son bureau. Une pour chacun_.

Au centre de l'arène en folie, je tentais de paraître le plus discret possible...et surtout, de me souvenir de tout......

_Nous devions ne pas l'ouvrir et l'oublier_.

_Personne ne devait savoir. Rose, Alice et Bella devaient être protégées d'elles même, de leur pensées._

_En temps voulu, Edward nous ferait signe et chacun de nous, devrait la lire._

_Cela faisait parti du plan que nous avions mis en marche à l'aéroport._

Mais à présent, Edward ne semblait plus être avec nous et je priais pour que notre plan ne tombe pas à l'eau.... Pour qu'Alice nous revienne...Pour qu....

_" Phase 3 "_

C'est alors, que Je l'entendis dans ma tête..._Edward..._

Il criait _" Phase 3 !!! _" Et ceci, dans Ma tête.

Mon sang n'aurait fait qu'un tour, si seulement.....

Sans me poser de questions, Je saisi le morceau de papier qui traînait dans ma poche et laissait tomber Rosalie à terre.

Avant de détruire la preuve, je me lisais ces mots inscrits à l'encre noire :

_**Fight for your right**_

Je me tournais alors sur Jasper, toujours en transe.

Je sautai sur lui et le plaqua au sol. Il fallait qu'il lise le sien !

Il réalisa, sans doute, grâce au choc et sorti l'identique lettre de sa veste de costard.

Il y avait écrit :

_**Sabotage**_

_Ces mots, putain ces mots !!!....._

Nos regards se croisèrent et très vite, tout fut clair.

Dans ma tête résonnait "fight for your right " des Beasties Boys et Jasper devait faire la même chose avec " Sabotage".

C'est alors, qu' effectivement la phase 3 de notre plan, s'enclencha.

Edward fonça littéralement sur un vampire, alors nouveau-venu dans l'arène.

Jasper, s'empara d'Alice et rassembla nos soeurs, nos femmes, bien au centre de la vaste pièce.

Il les protégeait.

Quant à moi, ma proie serait facile à trouver. J'en aurais 2.

Ainsi, avec mon plus beau sourire sadique, Je m'acharnai à défoncer les gardes d'Aro, faisant barrages aux parents.

Ma mission, était de les libérer, et je le fis bien.

Personne ne nous arrêta, trop surpris par la rapidité de nos gestes.

Et puis, aucun des monstres de foire des Volturi n'aurait pu prévoir notre attaque....la chanson se répétait encore et encore....

....une mascarade de plus pour nous éviter la mort...

Mais, je n'avais pas compter Aro.

**POV Jasper **

A mesure qu'Edward se battait contre cet étrange vampire, mon Alice revenait.

Ce n'était pas fini pour elle. Et cet espoir, me redonna de quoi me tenir une nouvelle fois à la vie.

J'avais eu physiquement mal lorsqu'elle était tombé, brisant le lien sensoriel entre nous.

100 000 souffrances ne seraient comparables à celle, unique, de la perdre.

La chanson résonnait encore en moi et j'aurais voulu remercier Edward.

Mais d'autres obstacles nous attendaient.

Des vampires se précipitaient sur nous. Rosalie s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à mon bras. La douleur se répandait en moi,

la crainte, s'emparait de mes membres...je n'étais pas assez fort pour les maîtriser, Alice dans mes bras...Ils étaient trop nombreux.

Edward luttait et ses poings manquaient trop souvent leur cible.

Emmet en avait terminé avec les gardes mais Esmée, fragile, se retenait à lui.

Avec tout ça, j'en avais oublié Bella.

Elle était derrière moi, comme Rose, mais elle ne s'accrochait pas à moi.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil dans sa direction et la vis, droite, les yeux fermés, les poings serrés.

Les vampires n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, de nous.

J'aurais voulu fermer les yeux moi aussi.....abandonner.

Mais quelque chose se passa.

Aro leva les bras au ciel et ordonna à la foule de se calmer.

Le dilemme se lisait dans les yeux de nos assaillants. J'en profitai pour reculer.

Bella, ouvrit les yeux et ce dont nous fumes témoins, fut incroyable.

Nous étions dans une bulle et je ne l'avais jamais remarqué.

Une fine sphère presque invisible nous encerclait, Alice, Rose, Bella et moi.

Qui fait ça ? Bella ?!

.....................................................

**POV Bella**

Ca y est, il sait.

J'avais un secret avec Edward et désormais, je suis persuadée que certains sont au courant.

Je l'ai lu dans les yeux de Jasper.

Ils l'auraient su de toute façon.

Edward et moi avions un pouvoir incroyable, né de la foret, né de notre amour et de notre presque mort.

Il entrait dans ma tête et moi dans la sienne.

Ce n'était pas nouveau. Edward lisait déjà les pensées des autres. Et moi, je me protégeais, coûte que coûte.

Lorsque Edward s'était abreuvé de mon sang, je m'étais donnée corps et âme à lui.

Ainsi, je pouvais jouer avec cette bulle magique...ce havre de paix, ce secret.

Edward, pouvais désormais intervenir directement avec quiconque. Et moi protéger qui je voulais.

Je le savais, je savais presque tout de lui.

Je savais que c'était aussi un secret. Protéger les autres...ne pas les accabler..... de trop de secrets à porter....

"Bluffer les Volturi le plus possible, c'est notre seule chance" m'avait -il dit avant de partir.

Et là, je le voyais encore souffrir, encore se battre....je ne lui apporte rien de bien en fait.

Que la mort et la perte d'être chers...

J'aimerais Edward et je le suivrais dans les limbes d'un autre monde, s'il le fallait.

Mais il me cache une dernière chose....Comment l'aider alors ?

Bientôt, Aro et ses frères connaîtront toute la vérité.

Et l'heure du jugement dernier sera.

Je sais qu'Edward a encore quelques cartes en main et s'il survit à ce combat, s'il sauve Alice, alors, je ne regretterai pas mon sacrifice.

L'inconvénient de lire dans les pensées à travers celles d'Edward, c'est de connaitre le moindre des mystères.

Ou, et comme c'est le cas ce soir, savoir à l'avance ce qu' Aro va me demander.

Et dailleurs, il s'avance.....


	25. Chapter 24 : part 2

**Ah ! Me voilà....je vous ai manqué ?**

**(Lili tu te la pètes grave là !!!)**

**Moi vous m'avez manqué :p**

**Je tiens à dire que suis encore désolée du retard, mais mon ordinateur, internet et le vilain orage de cette nuit, sont tous fautifs !.....Si, si ...**

**Bon, pour me faire pardonner, voici la deuxième partie du chapitre.**

**Je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour toutes vos reviews....(bientôt 100... hip hip hip oura !)**

**Merci à vous de suivre la fiction et de l'apprécier autant. Je vous adore à mort !!!**

**Allé, Stephenie Meyer, on la remercie tous car sans elle, il n'y aurait pas tous les personnages et l'histoire d'origine.**

**La playlist est toujours disponible sur Deezer (nom de moi : lilispank et nom de la play : love kills)**

**Alors merci encore et enjoy !!!! **

**Playlist :**

**Sons of scotland - James Horner(braveheart)**

**Sober - Pink**

**Immortals battle - Tyler Bates (300)**

**Lost in Hollywood - system of a down**

**Goodbye my love - Tyler Bates**

**POV Nous**

La scène devant vos yeux ce soir, sera celle d'un lieu étrange.

Un lieu mystique où grands nombres de créatures se mèleront et vous défieront du regard, un regard lourd de soif, lourd de malheur.

Vos hôtes, seront implacables et d'une injustice folle.

Vos amis, votre famille affronteront leur destinée macabre et vous en serez les funestes témoins.

A l'issue de cette histoire, Certains mourront et d'autres vivront.

Au levé du soleil, plus personne ne sera comme avant, plus jamais.

Mais pour l'heure, L' être supérieur s'avance et parle. Quiconque ici, connaît l'ampleur de ses mots, le poids de ses décisions.

Et c'est dans un silence de catacombes que nous l'écouterons prononcer son imminent discours.

Chut....il est temps.....

**POV Bella**

Mes yeux sont clos, ma respiration est calme, bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

Le bouclier est en place et son étendue bien que restreinte, nous est d'une aide inestimable....enfin, je l'espère.

Mon aimé se bat à quelques mètres de moi et je sens pourtant ses craintes, sa lutte, ses doutes.....son échec.

Quelqu'un marche et le fait vers moi.

_Ne pas les ouvrir, les garder fermés, survivre, protéger, résister._

Mes sens sont décuplés et ce grâce à lui, Edward : mon ami, mon frère, mon amour.

Il partage sa force et son courage, il m'insuffle la vie et l'espoir...._du moins il essaye._

Il le fait de par notre communication, par de la notre amour et le souvenir de n'être qu'un.

Mais brusquement, tout s'achèvera et le noir rassurant dans ma tête se transformera en ténèbre.

Car lorsqu 'Aro achèvera sa lente marche vers moi, Edward me criera " Bloque moi Bella ! "

Et je m'exécuterais.

En fait je l'ai déjà fait.

Le bouclier s'est résorbé et plus personne n'entrera dans mes pensées.

Plus personne.....

Je me sens si seule......

**POV Edward**

Aro s'arrêta face à Bella, elle,_ ma vie_, les yeux encore clos.

Elle bloqua ses pensées et je décidais de ne plus intervenir dans celles de ma famille.

Mon combat s'interrompu lorsqu' Aro, avant de parler, se retourna vers mon immense adversaire et lui fit un signe de la tête.

La créature à peine abîmée, se figea et mes poings se heurtèrent une dernière fois contre son abdomen de pierre.

Alors, toute l'assemblée fit silence. Aro toisa Bella et un grand sourire traversa son visage.

Il claqua des doigts et de nombreux vampires s'avancèrent et se placèrent derrière lui._ Un rempart de plus._

La tension monte, Aro parle.

" Et bien, c'est cela votre réponse à mon accueil ? Trop théâtral peut être ? "

Bella ouvrit les yeux et tout l'éclat que j'aimais en eux, disparut aussitôt.

" Merveilleuse Bella, je suis enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance.

De part les océans, votre nom résonne depuis bien longtemps.

Je regrette en revanche que notre hospitalité vous ait offensé.

Veuillez accepter nos plus plates excuses."

Bella fit un signe de la tête et j'espérais qu'elle ne tombe pas dans le panneau.

" Soit", reprit Aro, visiblement intrigué par son calme.

" Soyez les bienvenus en mon humble demeure. Qu'on m'amène le fiancé !"

Mon précédent adversaire s'empara de mes épaules et me contraint à avancer.

" Je peux me déplacer seul ", lançais-je venimeux.

" Il est vrai que tu semble plus fort qu'auparavant, jeune Edward" Dit le maître des lieux, sans bien sur dévier le regard de ma fiancée.

_Note pour moi, les lui arracher.... _

"J'ai milles et une question à te poser mon ami Ajouta-il, cette fois -ci dans ma direction.

- Milles ? Aurais-je seulement 1 réponse pour toi, Aro ?"

Moi aussi je voulais jouer à présent

"Je l'espère, sinon pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Pour récupérer les miens, retenus en otage dans ta forteresse.

- Mais, personne n'est retenu prisonnier ! "

Il en était presque offusqué...._l' hypocrite...._

" Je suis las Aro, donne nous ta sentence et partons"

Oui, j'étais crevé de cette mascarade même si les miens appréciaient mon aplomb...._enfin Emmet..._

Aro rit à gorge déployé ...._Edward en mode *comique*, celle là je m'y attendais pas._

" Quelle sentence ? Sommes nous dans un tribunal ?

- Non dans un théâtre. Nous sommes les mis à mort et eux....", dis-je en désignant avec dédain les témoins dans l'arène,

"....sont les spectateurs. Et toi _Mon ami_, le bourreau."

Ma voix se faisait violente désormais.

" Si tu n'a rien à te reprocher, alors, pourquoi craindre ?

- Et ma soeur, Aro, ma soeur qui gît là, ne me dit pas que ce n'est pas de sa faute à lui !!!! Ne me mens pas Aro !! "

Je pointais du doigt mon adversaire toujours aussi froid et morne.

Aro claqua une nouvelle fois des doigts et l'immense vampire se retira, dans l'ombre. Alice respirait alors mieux....il était bel et bien l'auteur de son malaise...._mais_ _comment ?_

" Es-tu satisfait Edward ?"

il ne me laissa pas lui répondre.

" Très bien, vous avez l'air d'être sur de vous et moi, j'ai toujours mes questions.

Donc, je reprend.

Pourquoi avoir fui notre accueil à l'aéroport? Pourquoi des enfants ont -ils été transformé ? Pourquoi y a t-il eu justice sans nous ?

Pourquoi as -tu voulu en finir avec la vie Edward et pourquoi......l'humaine vit encore ?

Voilà Edward, mes questions sont là et tu as raison, il y aura une sentence et la mort vous attend tous. Suis-je assez précis pour toi Edward ?"

Il se moquait de moi, de nous et j'aurais tant souhaité le faire taire à jamais...._si seulement..._

" Alors, qui me révèle enfin la vérité ?" Ajouta -il.

Bella lui répondu la première et je me glaçais à l'idée qu'il l'a touche.

"Moi, je veux bien tout vous expliquer. Mais laissez les vivre "

_Non ! Pas elle ?! Elle se jette dans sa gueule, sans même se battre ?....Bella je t'en prie..._

Mes pensées ne passèrent pas la barrière de son bouclier et je regrettais de lui avoir demander de me bloquer.

" Pas besoin de paroles, ma chère et courageuse amie. Donne moi simplement ta main belle enfant."

Elle était comme hypnotisée et mes sentiments me trahirent. Aro vit tout mon être se révulser. Ma réaction lui donna une bouffée de fierté

Et c'est avec beaucoup de plaisir, qu'il prit les mains de Bella dans les siennes.

J' en mourrais...

Focalisé sur l'esprit le plus abjecte qui soit, je revivais alors toute notre aventure passée. Bella ne lui épargnait rien...Il se délectait.

L'attente de tous semblait interminable.

Puis, les minutes les plus longues et douloureuses de notre existence prirent fin et Aro ouvrit les yeux.

" J'ai vu plus que je n'aurais imaginé. Je te remercie Isabella.

- Non ! Ce nom n'est pas pour toi Aro !!!!! "

Je ne pus m'empêcher de hurler. Il n'y avait que moi qui pouvait l'appeler Isabella....maintenant, il devait payer..._je le jure, ce chien payera_ !

.Il arborait un sourire démoniaque, lorsqu'il annonça ....

" Soit, vous n'êtes pas coupable pour les actes de cette harpie de Victoria et mes frères et moi même vous en remercions.

En revanche, vous avez tous enfreint LA règle absolue. Et pour cela, je vous juge** Coupables **!!!! "

Enfin, l'ultime phase de notre plan se mettait en place.

Je sentais l'humeur détendue de mes frères, lorsque je dis, le sourire en coin :

" Tu ne peux tuer aucun d'entre nous, Mon ami !"

Les spectateurs furent sciés et les vampires d'Aro ouvrirent en grand les yeux, à l'annonce de ma victoire.

" Qui te donne le droit de me dire ce que je dois faire Masen ? "

Entendre dans sa bouche mon nom d'humain, aurait dû lui coûter sa langue, mais la suite m'étais si douce, si jouissive...

" Si tu nous tue, alors tout cet empire s'effondrera avec toi et tes frères."

J'avais toute leur attention et je me la jouais théâtreu moi aussi.

" Et oui, Aro, pardonnes-nous, ou pas...._on s'en fout_.....Mais, nous avons tout fait pour attirer l'attention sur nous.

Des centaines de témoins, d'hommes de paix, de passants et le personnel naviguant....Tous, Tous, nous ont vu.

certains d'entre eux savent également où nous sommes et avec qui...."

Je lançais alors un clin d'oeil à Emmet pour le remercier d'avoir dragué autant de jeunes filles à l'aéroport, leur laissant adresse et nom.

Il m'en renvoya un aussitôt...et pensa à sa prochaine punition...

Notre plan avait fonctionné à la perfection et cela faisait un bien fou de pouvoir enfin le dévoiler.

Tous, y compris Aro en étaient stupéfaits. Personne ne serait tué, je le savais....._quel soulagement !_

Ce qui suivit, en revanche, jamais ô grand jamais, je ne l'avais prévu.

Et oui, il me fallait le reconnaître...il y a pire que la mort où celle de Bella....il y a.....perdre Bella......

**POV Tous**

La vérité était tombée. Jasper, Emmet et Edward avaient joué un jeu bien périlleux en se faisant tant remarquer durant leur périple.

Il avaient eu raison d'en parler à personne et leur secret avait été encore mieux gardé lorsqu'ils s'imposèrent de chanter dans leur tête.

Aro devrait les laisser partir....devrait.

Devrait, car Aro est homme de peu de valeur en réalité et Bella n'aurait jamais dù lui ouvrir son âme.

Il dit à haute voix, qu'aucun des Cullen ne serait exécuté. Il permit même à Carlisle, Esmée et Emmet de rejoindre le reste de la famille.

Il expliqua également, et ce par unique peur d'une trahison envers l'espèce, que l'un de ses vampires avait usé de son don sur Alice.

En effet, celui-ci s'était concentré sur elle, lui faisant endurer le pire. Tous les jours, il affaiblissait ses pouvoirs et la privait de ses visions.

Il était sa kriptonite.

Voilà pourquoi, elle était tombé ce soir. Voilà pourquoi, elle avait faillit mourir.

Les Cullens alors rassemblés, Aro reprit la parole.

Avant même de l'entendre, Edward emprisonna Bella dans ses bras et se mit en position d'attaque.

Le problème, c'est qu'il était manifestement trop tard....et ça, il ne pouvait pas le savoir.

" Tu m'as bien eu Edward, reconnut Aro.

Et, tu verras, je suis beau joueur.

- Cela suffit Aro, tenta d'intervenir Carlisle

- Tais-toi, je parle ! Lui lança plus que froidement le maître.

Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait satisfait, et il n'y a qu'un moyen pour résoudre cet épineux problème."

Il marqua un temps, et reprit calmement :

" Je veux Bella."

Edward rugit et hurla "HORS DE QUESTION ! "

Il était prêt à bondir.

Aro ne recula même pas et sourit ...

" Vous avez désobéi et normalement, elle devrait mourir. Je t'ai laissé une chance de la transformer mais tu es beaucoup trop têtu.

Il t'en coûtera une nuit de sa vie passée avec moi. Je suis bon Edward, ne l'oublie pas ! "

Sa voix se faisait impatiente désormais.

La tension monta d'un cran.

" Pourquoi Elle, pourquoi pas Moi ? " Intervint alors pour la première fois Rosalie.

Elle ne souhaitait pas sacrifier Bella, elle s'y était habitué...et puis, tout le monde veut Rosalie, au moins une nuit....

Aro ne fit pas attention à elle et planta son regard dans celui de Bella.

" J'ai vu quels pouvoirs tu partages avec ton fiançé. J'ai vu, que tu communiques avec lui par la pensée, que tu protèges les tiens d'un pare feu....que tu lui a survécu.

Je te veux toi, une nuit.

Et demain, vous tous repartirez heureux et vivants...enfin si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. "

Edward serait sans défense....après tout, il ne restait que deux options : se battre et mourir ou la laisser se détruire.

Il n'en choisit aucune. On ne lui en donna pas l'occasion.

Les yeux vides, éteints, Bella, quitta les bras de son vampire, accablée et résolue.

Elle s'avança, sans même jeter un regard derrière elle et répondu favorablement au caprice d'Aro.

Tous les Cullen, effondrés par tant de révélations et de chagrin, se précipitèrent dans sa direction.

_...la retenir, trouver un compromis...._

Les gardes et les vampires d'Aro les stoppèrent dans leur élan et le maître prononça ses dernières paroles :

" L'humaine a dit oui ! Mes amis vous conduiront dans vos appartements. Bella, suis moi ! "

Edward se rua sur les vampires, le séparant de sa bien aimée.

Il hurla à maintes reprises son nom...en vain.

Elle suivait Aro sans hésiter, ni se retourner, tel un spectre errant dans la nuit.

L'arène se vidait et Edward se débattait. Il pleurait son nom, la suppliait, lui demandait pardon.

Il se mit à insulter Aro, à le menacer et ne se laissa pas emporter par ses frères, lorsqu'ils tentèrent de le calmer.

C'est alors qu'Alec réapparut. Il fixa Edward et entama une joute mentale avec lui.

Jasper et Emmet ne réussirent pas l'exploit de Bella...celui de sauver Edward des griffes du jumeau maléfique.

Ce dernier, tomba finalement au sol, vaincu....il devait être dans un tel silence !

Il ne percevait plus rien, ne pensait à rien et ne sentait rien.....juste un nom résonnait encore sur l'asphalte.....celui d' " Isabella "

Bella était partie avec Aro, telle une condamnée à mort, vers une nuit de souffrances et de viol.

Derrière elle, elle avait laissé sa famille, ses joies, ses peines, sa vie et son amour.

La mort pourrait-elle être alors plus douce ?

.............................


	26. Chapter 25 : Bella vs Aro

**Il est temps, de vous livrer l'avant dernier chapitre.**

**Wahouuuuuuuuu plus de 100 reviews !!!!!!!!**

**Merci, merci au moins 1000 merci !!!!!**

**Et c'est avec un petit pincement au coeur, que je poste ce soir ce long chapitre....**

**Au dernier posté....je pleure, c'est sur (émotive cette Lili)**

**Bon, je ferme les yeux et j'appuie sur "add chapter"**

**J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira !!!!!!!**

**Stephenie Meyer est à l'origine de l'histoire et des persos**

**Et encore un merci à toutes celles qui me suivent et qui aiment mon histoire.**

**Enjoy girls !!!!!!!**

**Playlist : **

**Smoke - 100 Monkeys pt.10**

**(un live en video sur deezer)**

**Protect me from what I want - Placebo**

**El tango de roxanne - Ewan McGregor**

**Eat me, drink me - Marilyn Manson**

**Kiri - Monoral**

**POV Jasper**

Il ne reste plus que nous trois...Emmet, Edward et moi.

Carlisle a emmené les filles loin de la scène de torture.

Bella est ...je n' veux même pas y penser.

.....

" Laissez-le !!!!! Putain, Emmet ! Fais quelque chose, merde !!!!!!!

- Je ...J...Je....peux pas ....Je....sai..pa..ar...pa...arg...JAS..."

NON !!!!

Pas Emmet ! Pas lui !!!!!

Mon cerveau prend feu. Emmet est à terre, déformé par la douleur......

Edward ne bouge toujours pas....enfermé dans une souffrance sans paix, un vide de tout....le néant.

Ces deux putains de monstres de foire....comment les buter ? Comment relever Edward sans elle.... _ma Bella...ma soeur._

...Oh putain....Elle me fixe !!! Jaz..mec, tu veux ta clop ? ....._No pain, no gain !!!_

" Non, tu ne me feras rien."

Je la fixe à mon tour et lui souris. Un sourire d'ange. Un de ceux que je maîtrise le mieux ; toujours accompagné d'une étincelle coquine dans les yeux...

Elle est surprise mais la violence qu'elle inflige à Emmet ne diminue pas....

Elle se sent encore plus supérieure, lorsqu'elle me dit que je suis le prochain...elle me l'envoie en pleine face et je me sens éclaboussé comme si c'était du sperme.

J'ai envie de vomir....

" Non." Je lui retourne un simple non en balançant ma tête de gauche à droite....doucement, très doucement.

Je respire à fond et la fixe encore... mes yeux se heurtent aux siens et c'est dans une vague de chaleur et d'excitation malsaine, que j'entame un singulier combat avec la naine.

Sa respiration a changé de rythme...un rythme que je connais bien....

" hum.... " Un soupir rauque s'est échappé de ma gorge par mégarde, alors que ma langue se frottait langoureusement contre la paroi de mes lèvres...._oops ! _

Mes yeux se ferment à peine, toujours sur elle et mon corps dégage une folle odeur virile et sexy....cette odeur enivrante d'un Jasper en fusion devant une Jane en liquéfaction...

Son corps réagit à mes appels...elle a chaud...

Son bas ventre hurlerait mon nom...ses entrailles brûleraient de spasmes...on y est presque...._viens bébé, viens ...._

j'imagine alors que ma queue est en elle et le lui fais sentir...une décharge électrique s'empare d'elle et ...._merde_, elle devient plus violente ! Emmet douille comme jamais !

" Non." Autoritaire mais doux, je lui fais comprendre ce que je veux, puis ce dont j'ai envie.

Elle se défait peu à peu de son self control, et Emmet souffre de moins en moins....._viens bébé, viens pour moi..._

Mes iris se remplissent de noirceur...ça l'excite, elle croit provoquer ma faim, mais j'ai faim de vengeance....plus délicieux encore que le sang frais, que celui de Bella...

Le jeux a assez duré et je commence à me lasser de sa frustration. Je baisse alors les yeux et fixe sa poitrine avec intensité, puis son ventre, .....son minou de gamine perverse, et la fureur de se faire prendre à la sauvage déferle en elle...

J'y suis presque...en fait, j'y suis tellement, que son jumeau tremble de mon désir, lui aussi...

Je ne m'y attendais pas mais si ça se trouve, toute la ville baise en ce moment....

Ça m'arrange, Edward semble revenir parmi nous et Emmet fait de plus en plus semblant de souffrir...._c'est pas gagner pour les oscars... mec !_

Enfin la voix d' Edward résonne dans ma tête...

_"Jasper, ...arrêtes, tu m'excites..."_

C'est plus un chuchotis, mais je l'entends....Ils ont marché !!!

Avant que mes frères ne se relèvent, je porte le coup de grâce. Je m'avance lentement vers les deux sangsues et passe mon bras dans le dos de Jane, hypnotisée.

Je la caresse et susurre à son oreille " retournes toi ..."

Elle le fait et se colle à moi..._il faudrait penser à bander...elle risque de se douter.._

Mon regard se pose sur Alec...._pour_ _lui pas besoin d'y penser_....

Une dernière idée avant d'en finir : j'espère que dans leur cirque ils ont un Pusher, je vais avoir besoin d'amnésie.

Mes frères se dressent alors, à mes côtés, et se courbent légèrement en avant, en mode * puma *

J'attire le jumeau vers nous....puis l'un vers l'autre....mes émotions dictent leurs pas.

Ils s'enlacent, ils se caressent...la tension monte...les barrières tombent....ils sont cuits !

.....Ce fut dans un fracas assourdissant, qu'ils s'empalèrent au loin, sur les lances ornementales d'Aro......_un orgasme comme je les aime...._

**POV Emmet, Edward, Jasper **

" Yay !!! .....Et c'est un bel essai !!

- Ah ?! On a retrouvé Emmet

- J'ai une de ces envies de fumer moi !! "

**POV Bella**

_" Moi j'étais la fille de l'air,_

_Tu étais la fille de joie_

_Demoiselle qui savait y faire_

_Je ne t'aime pas_

_Je te vomis et j'en suis fière_

_Toi, la chienne à six pieds sous terre_

_T'as beau gémir, je ne t'aime pas_

_Dans le palais des filles de l'air_

_On refuse toutes les filles comme toi_

_Les jolies choses, faudra t'y faire_

_Dans ta tombe, elles n'existent pas_

_Ces jolies choses des filles sans voix_

_Quand on y touche on brûle ses doigts_

_Elles sont sur toi et t'en rêves_

_Elles sont devant moi et j'en crève_

_(....)_

_Mais toi, c'est moi._

_(.....) "_

J'entre dans les appartements d'Aro. Lui, me précède.

Il faut que je l'accepte....je dois me donner à lui. C'est pour une nuit...juste une toute petite et misérable nuit.... _fucking night_

J'ai l'impression d'avoir un sabre rouillé en travers de la gorge et je suis trempée de peur.

_Sauver ma famille, sauver Edward._

La salle est immense, colossale. Il y fait si froid.

Aro s'installe sur un autre de ses trônes, face au lit de mes angoisses....mon cercueil.

Je suis là, debout, immobile et perdue...il doit le lire dans mon regard.

Il me montre le lit et je ne sais plus si je dois pleurer, y aller, fuir, m'évanouir.

Il sourit, l'ogre de ma vie et me dit avec suffisance de passer la robe étalée sur le couchage.

Il prétend que ses femmes doivent être élégantes pour lui....j'ai envie de hurler.....moi sa femme de ce soir.

La robe, sublime évidemment, est un linceul. Je pense alors à Alice...et moi qui voulais me venger...

Voyant mon absence de tout, l'ogre m'ordonne de réagir. Je cherche alors du regard un espace, un par- a-vent ou un quelconque endroit pour me cacher..._y rester... _

Il s'impatiente, le monstre.

Sa voix se fait brutale lorsqu'il me dit de passer la tenue devant lui. Et pour que le jeux soit encore plus odieux, se lève et fait le tour de la salle.

Il s'arrête devant de grands meubles disposés à même le mur. Sur ces meubles, des draps. Bien sûr, dans un mouvement qu'il veut gracieux, retire une à une les étendues de tissus.

Stupeur !! Mon erreur me fait honte, ce sont des miroirs...fastueux et monumentaux.

Je suis encerclée, prise au piège au centre d'une salle de glace...._again_

Après avoir regagné sa place, il m'intime fortement de commencer...." la nuit ne t' es pas encore éternelle" Me dit-il..._pas encore _

Mes dents s'entrechoquent et mes yeux se ferment automatiquement.

Inévitablement, il veut que je regarde....que je me regarde me déshabiller....et j'obéis.

Il ne rate rien du spectacle et dégluti lorsque j'enlève mon jean. Je me sens nue, transparente et le viol, pour moi, a déjà commencé.

_ne pas penser à Edward, ne pas lui en vouloir...._

Mes jambes ne me portent presque plus et mes lèvres se glacent. J'ai un trou dans l'estomac qui grandit, grandit....

Il n'est pas satisfait. Il en veut plus. Je dois enlever ma culotte avant de passer ma robe et je dois le faire avec le sourire.

C'est insupportable....et après, ce sera pire ?

J'obéi, encore.

Il se délecte de cette vision, de ma peur...Edward était le seul à voir ça....Edward était....

**POV Edward**

J'entre dans les appartements de ma famille, mes frères me précèdent.

Il faut que je l'accepte, elle doit se donner à lui. C'est pour une nuit....juste une toute petite et misérable nuit....._fucking night_

Elle y est, je le sais. Je l'imagine trempée de peur, dans une salle immense et glaciale..._dramatique à souhait._

J'ai l'impression d'être sur le bûcher, brulé vif. La douleur est insupportable, bien plus intense que celle infligée par Jane.....et après, ce sera pire ?

Je suis là debout, immobile, perdu....ils doivent le lire dans mon regard.

Esmée s'approche pour me serrer dans ses bras mais je recule...c'est la première fois.

Pour nous sauver, une nouvelle fois elle devait se sacrifier.

Mais coucher avec....NON ! je ne la laisserais pas faire ! Jamais de la vie !

**POV Bella**

Mes larmes coulent mais plus personne ne peut les voir...je les cacherais à jamais...Je le lui ai promis !

Je croyais que ce serait simple, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était moi ...et après, ma famille, _mon amour_, seraient en paix

....je croyais que seul Edward pourrait me toucher....j'avais tord...mes larmes....

**POV Edward**

Je sors de la pièce sans un mot, sans me retourner. Il faut que je la trouve, je dois la trouver...

**BELLA !!!!**

J' hurlerais ton nom à la mort mon amour ! Jusqu'à ce que tu m'entendes, jusqu'à ce qu'il te lâche.

_Ses lèvres caressant ta peau...._

Le détruire pour la sauver, le détruire....c'est tout ce qui compte

Je dévale les allées sombres, et tout tourne autour de moi...elles sont sans fin !

Je perds du temps, il doit être sur elle, couché, son souffle dans son cou....

Je deviens fou !!!!!!!

C''en est trop.... Je sacrifierais ma famille pour elle....je suis déjà en train de le faire.

**POV Bella**

La robe est mise. Le tissu lourd de pierres précieuses frotte contre mon corps...c'est désagréable...j'imagine que tout à l'heure, il me manquera.

Aro me force une nouvelle fois à regarder dans un des miroirs, mais je n'ai qu'une envie, les péter de mes poings....des miroirs, encore des miroirs..._je le hais !_

Mon regard se noircit et j'ai peur de mes émotions....si je n'en avais pas, tout cela me serait égal....et je ne souffrirais plus....jamais.

Celui qui aspire mon âme, me dévisage et s'apprête à me balancer un nouveau fantasme....Enfin, je crois.

Au mon Dieu non !!!!! Il s'approche....NON !

" _Edward viens je t'en supplie, ne le laisse ...! "_

**POV Edward**

Si les couloirs n'en finissent pas bientôt, je vais couper à travers mur...de toute façon je compte bien incendier l'ensemble après.

Je cours désormais aussi rapidement que je peux.

_Ses lèvres caressant tes seins_

Le venin dégouline de ma bouche, je ne serais plus jamais un homme.

Le couloir se termine enfin et ma course se fait plus pressante.

Soldats postés devant ostentatoire série de portes....c'est sur, j'y suis !

Les premiers vampires sont faciles et le goût de la mort pointe dans ma gorge....ce soir, je perdrais mon âme une nouvelle fois .._pour toi_

Soudain, deux silhouettes.

Jane et Alec....je vais me délecter de leur souffrance....il ne l'aura pas....il n'y a que moi....**elle m'appartient !!!**

_Résistes à la douleur...elle n'est qu' illusion..._

Emmet est là, Jasper sort de l'ombre et c'est le carnage

"Vite !!! Vas-y vite Edward ! Me crie Emmet, la voix pleine de rage et de désespoir....

- et vous ?

-Tan pis !!!!"

_Ne pas se retourner..._

" Adieu...mes frères"

Je les abandonne au massacre, une bataille qu'ils ne gagneront pas.

Mais ...j....je ...je n'peux pas vivre sans Bella !!!!!!

**POV Bella**

Aro me serre si fort contre lui ! J'en ai le souffle coupé. Il me renifle, il enregistre le moindre détail de mon corps.

Il me dégoutte....

Il tente pourtant d'être doux, mais ce n'est qu'une bête sanguinaire et vicieuse et je suis sa proie.

Je suis dos à lui et de sa main sur ma nuque, il m'oblige à le contempler à travers le miroir. Me violer n'est pas suffisant, le contempler me violer....ça c'est plus jouissif !

Mon coeur bat encore et très vite.

Sous la pression de ses doigts, mes veines gonflent et il joue avec...les faisant rouler sous la peau.

Ça n'en finira donc jamais ?

L'ogre n'aime pas l'expression de mon visage et il envoie ma tête sur le côté...il a toute puissance sur moi à présent...il tient mon cou entre ses mains....

Je voudrais qu'il vienne, qu'on en finisse, qu'il me rende à Edward....qu'il empêche sa bagarre aux portes de mon tombeau..._sa bagarre ?_

Non !!!!! Edward est là ! Ses pensées, sa colère, je peux le sentir.....

NON ! je ne le laisserais pas faire ! Jamais de la vie !

_" Non Edward ! Retournes-toi, vas les sauver, moi ça va "_

J'avais vu et entendu la scène à travers les yeux d'Edward

Je devais lui mentir

_" NON Bella, je ne veux pas !!! Il n'a pas le droit !!!!_

_- Je ne t'appartiens pas Edward !"_

je devais lui faire mal.......Alors, je continuais.

_"J'aime ça, c'est différent de toi....j'ai envie de lui, laisse-moi !"_

Il me ferma son esprit et parti , moi, je mourrais une énième fois.

Avais-je le choix ?

**POV Edward**

Ah ouais ?! T'as envie de lui ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser gâcher ta vie avec ce porc ?

Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire....

Je ne détruis pas la dernière porte qui me sépare d'elle. Je file rejoindre les miens...._c'est ce qu'elle voulait..._

Emmet et Jasper se battent comme jamais...

_" un troisième ne serait pas de trop" _

Pensa mon père....

"et un quatrième ?" Dis-je à voix haute

Il en faudra au moins quatre pour venir à bout de ces bêtes.

Mais je sais que les coups ne suffiront pas.

Les anéantir, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Emmet s'approche de Jane, impassible vipère.

" Tu en redemandes ? lui lance-t-elle, incroyablement sure d'elle.

"Si tu veux jouer, alors fais le à la loyale ! " Emmet fait preuve d'un courage sans fin et c'est le coeur serré, qu'il la nargue

" Tu sais quoi microbe ? Tu n'en as pas le cran....sans ton pouvoir, tu n'es qu'une petite fille frigide...."

Ce fut ses dernières paroles avant de retomber dans une horde de souffrances, à genoux, devant elle...._en plein orgasme...._

Carlisle et Jasper vivent l'enfer eux aussi...ils sont à la merci d'Alec, tout puissant !

Il ne reste que moi....il est temps !

" Alec, écoutes moi, pourquoi ne pas en finir d'abord avec Jasper....

- Ta gueule Cullen, ton tour viendra...ne t'inquiète pas."

Il sera dur à convaincre, mais Jane, elle, s'est trahi !

Jasper lui a fait beaucoup trop d'effet pour qu'elle le laisse se faire tuer...même par son frère.

C'est gagné !

"_Jane, tu as vu, il veut te prendre ton jouet...il est jaloux...mais pas de lui...de toi !!!!!_

_Lui aussi meurt d'envie de Jasper, tu ne lui suffis plus....tu le sais..."_

Mes idées dans sa tête explosent et bientôt Jane se retournera contre son frère.

C'est lui désormais qui se tord de douleur....sans leur dons, ils sont faibles et ce jeux, je l'aime bien.

La lutte commence à peine et plus vite nous serons unis, plus vite nous nous débarrasserons de la vermine.

Ensuite, ce sera le tour de Bella...

**POV Bella**

Ses lèvres sont dures et froides comme la pierre, bien plus que_ LUI_.

Son baiser est un coup de poing dans le ventre

ses mains sur mes hanches me brûlent

J'ai envie de lui arracher la langue

...._si seulement...._

Je fulmine sous son contact et ma résistance fait mal à son égo.

Il me provoque alors...

" Tu aimes ça hein ? C'est pour ça que tu te bas....tu aime ça ! "_......Le porc !!!!_

"Dis-le ! Dis que tu aimes ça ! "

Je ne peux pas répondre, je ne veux plus lui obéir.

La patience n'existe pas chez les ogres et il se montre encore plus violent.

" C'est un ordre !!! "

Compressée contre ses lèvres avides, ces mots, je les vomis...

"Oui j'aime ça..."

Je l'ai offensé et il en recule...ses yeux me foudroient et dans un geste que je ne peux anticiper, il me gifle.

Le sang gicle de ma bouche mais je ne m'effondre pas. Je n'en ai pas le temps.

Il me propulse sur le lit et plonge sur moi...déchire ma robe et griffe mes cuisses....je suis à vif.

Le poids de son corps écrase ma cage thoracique et si je dois mourir, je veux que ce soit vite.

" Bois moi !!!!!" Je voudrais le crier, le hurler mais son poids sur moi....j'arrive à peine à respirer.

Et les faibles mouvements de mon corps luttant contre le sien, l'excitent au plus au point.....

"Non !!! Tu vivras fragile petite humaine, je veux que tu le sente et que lui aussi le sente...."

Edward, encore lui....c'est lui qu'on veut atteindre, c'est lui la menace....pas moi !

Je ne dois pas lui rendre la tache plus facile....lui résister....ne pas aimer....

J'en suis incapable mais mon corps se cambre automatiquement quand il s'approche de mon intimité.

Il veut me boire désormais, mais pas de la même façon.

...NON... pas là, .....non pas TOI !!!!

Je vais mourir...je l'ai frappé, et pour ce seul geste, je vais mourir....on va tous mourir......

**POV Edward**

Les deux corps éparpillés de nos ennemies se fondent l'un dans l'autre.

Le feu grésille et la fumée se répand dans tout le domaine. On pourrait presque les entendre hurler de douleur, encore une fois.

Brûler ceux de notre espèce n'est pas aussi jouissif finalement...

J'ai l'impression d'avoir du sang sur les mains....

Mais c'est celui de Bella que je vais avoir, si je ne pars pas.

Mes frères, mon père, me couvriront et je fonce alors, pour la deuxième fois affronter mon pire cauchemar.

Il me reste une porte à franchir...la plus difficile...je sais ce que je vais y trouver....

Encore des gardes...._encore plus simple_

La porte si précieuse et monumentale_....je ne suis même pas désolé !_

Le spectacle est un million de fois pire que dans ses pensées....les miennes.

"Aro, on s'en va !"

Je n'ose même pas le regarder...je n'ai d'yeux que pour elle...il l'a fait saigner....

_Ne pas le regarder_

il l'a vu nue...

_Ne pas le regarder_

Il l'a souillé....

_Ne pas le défoncer_

Bella est terrifiée. Elle pleure et moi, je le vois.

"Edward ! ...je...je t'ai men...."

Sa voix est brisée en milles morceaux, comme mon coeur...._c'est ma faute..._

Je la prend dans mes bras avant même qu'elle ait fini sa phrase.

" Tu mens mal trésor, viens on s'en va ! "

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et sans demander la permission, elle entre dans ma tête.

_"Je t'aime_

_- je sais pas "_

Elle était différente. Elle n'était plus Bella et j'avais trop tardé....il me l'avait prise.

Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire ces choses là...

C'était plus fort que moi, c'est comme si notre humanité avait disparut ce soir.

Ses larmes coulent alors pour de bon et dans un spasme, ses nerfs lâchent.

Elle me fait revivre avec elle, tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir...

Aro avance sur moi ....

Et ma rage se décuple, je l'aime elle ! Et lui, il me la volé !

Je vais le tuer !

Je vais le tuer, rien que pour m'avoir fait douter une seconde de son amour pour moi...de mon amour pour elle.

Je vais le tuer...


	27. It Ends tonight

**Voilà ! The last chapter !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**il arrive tardivement, mais il arrive !**

**En ce début de semaine, je clôture la plus belle histoire que j'ai jamais écrite et surtout la première que j'ai fini !!!**

**J'ai passé de super semaines avec vous et ma boite mail !!!!!!!**

**J'ai rencontré des filles géniales, adorables et en particulier une ...devenue ma Lily pour la vie.**

**je n'oublierais jamais vos reviews et promis, à la fin je laisserais un mot à chacune.**

**Et puisque à mon avis je n'arriverais pas à appuyer sur "add chapter" pour la dernière fois, **

**je posterais sans doute un O.S en bonus... **

**Alors un immense MERCI à tous !**

**I love you girls !!!!!!!**

**Merci à Stephenie Meyer, à son histoire, à ses persos.**

**On ferme les yeux, on retient ses larmes et .......ENJOY !!!!!!!**

**The last playlist : **

**Knights of Cydonia - Muse**

**Liar - Ill nino**

**Can't stop - Red Hot Chili Peppers**

**A song she wrote - Revolver**

**Don't fear the reaper - Blue öyster Cult**

**Stay with me - Clint Mansell**

**Sunday with a flu - Yodelice **

**The final - Danny Elfman**

_"You complete my fate_

_The world unwinds inside of me_

_You complete my fate_

_The halo crawls away_

_You repeat my fate_

_Rewinding all we can_

_You refill my place_

_You refill my place_

_Come and save me_

_Come and save me "_

_(lyrics : Kiri - Monoral)_

_..........................................................................................................................................................................._

**POV Edward**

Aro avance vers moi, vers nous.

Le bourreau de notre amour veut finir son travail.

Il vient pour nous, il vient pour moi, il vient pour Elle.

Je sais que rien ne sera plus pareil.

Je sais qu'un autre que moi l'a gouté, l'a touché.

Et cette pensée me rend dingue.

"Elle est mienne Edward, et ce jusqu'au matin. Tu sais ce qu'il en coûte à ceux qui me désobéissent, Edward !

Et il appuie bien sur mon prénom histoire de me montrer qui est le boss_....l'enculé !_

- Viens la chercher ! "

Un regard sur elle, petit être fragile dans mes bras, mes larmes.

Un regard sur lui, vil et démoniaque sous-espèce face à moi, mon dégout.

L'envie de tuer encore et encore s'empare de moi....cette nuit, il mourra !

Il l'a veut ? Qu'il vienne.

Il me veut ? Qu'il tienne.

Mes gestes seront vif et précis..un assassin connaît ses armes par coeur et les miennes, elles sont en moi, elles sont en elle.

Je garderais son visage en mémoire jusqu'au dernier souffle et son corps contre le mien, jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sang versée....le sien donc le mien.

Si je dois mourir, alors je l'emporterais...je l'ai enfin compris. Nous ne sommes qu'un. Et pour m'avoir touché, il va périr.

Aro s'avance, je bondis. Debout sur le grand lit, je piétine les prémices de leur nuit, inachevée. _in your face _

Je le devance et il le sait. Le contrôle , C'est moi qui l'ai !

Je pose Bella un instant sur le matelas, mais sans jamais la lâcher et je dégage Aro à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Je la récupère et bondis une nouvelle fois, en m'assurant que le lit se brise en deux sous la pression de mon saut et plonge sur lui, encore à terre.

L'un des miroirs a éclaté en milles morceaux et je me délecte de son échec.

" Viens, viens, fils de pute, je te prend d'une main"

La politesse, les faux semblants ? Plus rien à foutre...c'est moi, là, qui suis tout puissant.

Je tire les ficelles et lui fait cracher ses poumons d'ancêtre.

Et.....jamais je n'aurais dû être aussi sur de moi.

Je l'ai pas vu venir...il nous a envoyé d'un seul coup dans le décor.

Bella s'est cognée la tête contre un autre miroir et saigne abondamment.

Aro en salive déjà...Il ne pourra plus résister très longtemps et ses forces vont se décupler....me dépasser.

Bella le sait...les yeux fermés, elle suit le combat depuis ma tête et mes pensées.

Sa seule idée ? Servir de déjeuner...mon déjeuner.

Et.....je ne peux résister.

Cette fois-ci, je ne la viderais pas...je sais me contrôler. Panser ses plaies est ma priorité. Je bois ma femme et comme pour la première fois, mes yeux se teintent de rouge.

Aro et moi, sommes à égalité...la partie, peut enfin commencer !

Une dernière aspiration, ma tête se balance en arrière, pour mieux revenir ensuite, droite, face à lui.

Mes dents sont ensanglantées et d'une main, je retiens mon amour, parti dans les vapes.

Les rugissements résonnent si fort que les derniers miroirs se pètent.

Et dans le souffle de leurs éclats, nous nous jetons l'un sur l'autre.

Nos corps valdinguent une fois de plus et dans un ultime effort, je protège ma bien aimée, contre mon torse.

C'est à ce moment précis, que la rage domine la matière.

Je me fous de tout, même du corps plus que fragile de Bella entre mes bras. Mon instinct de killer le veut lui et je l'aurais !

Je me relève fiévreux de meurtre et me dirige vers les restes du plumard.

Je saisi un grand morceau du baldaquin et le fais tournoyer dans ma main.

Un peu rétro le pieux, mais tellement bon.....

Le bois se fracasse contre son visage, mais vu ma force, Aro s'écrase et emporte son trône dans la chute.

Je pris alors toute l'ampleur de la scène en considération et m'aperçus, que nous n'étions pas seuls.

Mes frères et mon père, suivaient de loin le combat et les voir aussi peu démonstratif, me fit peur.

Leurs pensées en étaient imperceptibles.

Carlisle fit un pas en avant et je compris, qu'ils se sentaient menacés.........La menace, c'était moi !

il fallait les rassurer et je me concentrai pour reprendre une forme un peu plus humaine...mon image dans leur tête, me fit l'effet d'un coup de latte dans les dents.

Mon père s'empara de Bella et se retira. Je manquai de lui arracher le bras avant qu'il ne la saisisse et mes frères en profitèrent pour maintenir au sol, Aro ...dépité par sa propre chute.

Emmet et Jasper se tenaient de chaque côté et me donnèrent le corps de mon adversaire en offrande.

Mes coups étaient profonds. Il était mon sac de frappe à présent...._quelle jouissance !!!_

Au bout d'un moment, je ne frappais que de la bouillie et décidai d'en finir.

Avec un immense sourire et cet éclat sadique dans les yeux, je lui écrasai la tête dans le sol, rien qu'avec mon pied.

Sa dépouille fut jeté dans la cheminée...recyclée en petit bois pour le feu.

Un dernier regard. Un soupir, je suis libre.

Un ultime regard. Un sourire, elle est libre.

Eveillée, allongée sur Carlisle, lui assit en tailleur, à même le sol, elle me tend les bras, épuisée mais heureuse.

J'aurais foncé sur elle si elle avait été vampire_....bientôt...._

Je l'accueille contre mon corps, alors, avec fougue. Mon amour est démesuré !!!

Elle plonge dans mon cou et me mord de toutes ses forces, à s'en faire péter les canines.

" Mais...tu fais quoi là, petite peste ?

- Je te mord d'amour...j'ai pas droit ? "

Je plonge enfin mes yeux rougis de son sang dans les siens, crevés et lourd de peines.

" Stay with me Bella, stay with me for ever, please !

Mes paroles sont des suppliques. J'ai été si con de douter.

- I'm nothing without you....nothing ! "

Puis, achevée de cette nuit sans fin, elle se blotti dans mes bras, comme pour se cacher du reste du monde et pleure....

De joie, cette fois.....

**POV Bella**

Il est temps. Temps, de rentrer chez soi, de faire face à la vie, à ma vie.

Je ne serais plus jamais seule à présent.

J'ai pleuré tout mes malheurs, toutes mes peurs. Mon âme est propre et c'est avec le sourire que je sors de cet enfer.

Oublier ses mains, son odeur, ses yeux....sera une épreuve de plus, difficile à passer.

Mais pour l'heure, je suis sereine et amoureuse.

Bientôt, je serais mariée à l'être le plus magique et le plus beau de cet univers...

Bientôt, je serais dans son univers, transformée moi aussi à jamais.

Là, tout de suite....j'ai un major mal de tête et ...j'ai faim !!!!

Je veux des fraises....hum....des milliers de fraises et Edward, surtout Edward !!!!!!

Je suis calée dans ses bras et il me protège de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme.

Entourés des nôtres, et en vie, c'est avec un immense soulagement que nous nous dirigeons vers la lumière.

Mais, nous ne sommes pas encore sorti de la forteresse et ma famille va devoir encore se battre.

_Allé Bella, breathe _!..... Le plus dure est derrière nous, je le sens.

Enfin, j'espère....

**POV Emmet**

A poilllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Putain, ça fait du bien !!!!

Sortir vivant....Awesome !

Buter masse de vampires .....hum.... Awesome !!!

Mais le faire, juste en boxer ?!....It's fucking Awesome baby !!!!

J'avais envie de soulever Rosalie jusqu'au ciel, de me faire encore d'autres vampires, de faire rougir Bella, de poursuivre Alice et d'échapper à Edward...

....Enfin, de serrer fort mes parents, et puis, de m'attaquer à deux ou trois ours...pourquoi pas ...

Mais sortir de ce trou à rat, ça c'est la priorité !

J'allais entamer ma petite danse de la victoire, quand brusquement une nouvelle vision d'horreur surgit.

Jasper tenait Alice, par la taille et tous deux se mangeaient du regard, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des années.

Tous les autres avançaient d'un pas léger...ma Rose, ne lâchait plus nos parents et Bella comatait, portée par Edward.

Sorti de nulle part, un baraqué porta un coup monumental à Jasper, faisant tomber dans sa chute Alice.

Je me précipitais alors sur ce malade accompagné par Edward.

Juste avant, de porter notre attaque, Ed balança d'un coup Bella dans les bras de Rose.

Celle-ci, eu pour la première un geste d'une douceur sans fin...elle protégeait la petite calamité.....

Le type était le balèze de la veille....le pire cauchemar d'Alice et sa force herculéenne manqua de justesse d'atomiser mon frère.

Mon petit lutin fut scotché au sol, tétanisé à nouveau et si Edward n'avait pas eu droit à sa dose de Bella, jamais nous n'aurions pu en réchapper.

Juste avant de le décapiter une bonne fois pour toute, je me penchai alors, sur lui.

" Qui c'est le pédé maintenant ? "

Fis-je victorieux.

Pas de réponse ? .....tan pis, meurt en silence vieux !

Et c'est ainsi, qu'après avoir récupéré nos esprits, nous nous attaquâmes aux derniers soldats postés devant les portes du château.

Ce fut un carnage....._Comme je les aime....._

**POV Jasper**

Je me relevais difficilement...

" Bâtard, tu voulais la tuer hein ?! "

Vociférais-je au monstre qui venait d'entrer en collision avec nous

Il ne répondit pas....trop lâche sans doute.

Alice était revenue très vite à elle mais tremblait comme une feuille.

Je l'a pris alors dans mes bras et lui murmurais-je à l'oreille, l'une de nos répliques secrètes...

" Ich bin frei ".....je suis libre.

La liberté, c'était notre "je t'aime " à nous. Libre de la guerre, libre du silence. Libres de nous aimer....enfin.

Son sourire inonda mon coeur de tant de douceur.....

J'avais failli la perdre plusieurs fois et ce, en si peu de temps.

Jamais je n'aurais cru avoir besoin d'elle au point de savourer chaque seconde...moi qui croyais que l'éternité nous attendait calmement....j'avais tord.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de vivre chaque instant, de me délecter de son parfum, chaque jour. De vénérer son corps avec encore plus de ferveur.

De l'épouser, encore....et encore....

Puis, elle se dégagea un moment de mon étreinte...se baissa et me tendit un objet, visiblement égaré.

" Tiens mon amour, tu vas en avoir besoin !"

C'était ma cigarette, j'avais dû la perdre un peu plus tôt lors du plaquage.

Son regard était alors différent mais tout aussi familier.

...Elle l'avait vu, elle avait vu notre fin....notre sortie. Elle voyait à nouveau l'avenir.

Et mon coeur faillit exploser.....

**POV Emmet, Edward, Jasper **

" Alors les mecs, heureux ?

- Vivants et heureux !!!!

- Bon ben il est temps de s'en griller une non ? "

Tous les trois alignés, debout, plus que débraillés mais fiers, ils regardaient droit devant, une nouvelle vie se commencer.

Jasper se saisit nonchalamment de sa cigarette posée sur l'oreille et la mit à la bouche.

Il palpa ses fringues au niveau des poches ....

" Ben alors Jazz, t'es bloqué ?

- euh...Em' tu vas rire ...

- Putain, les gars...j'ai pas de feu !!!!!! "

Non loin de là, une jolie blonde s'arrêta devant eux... un délicat lancé et hop ! Un briqué flambant neuf, dans les mains d'un Jasper tout heureux.

" Je savais que vous oublierez l'essentiel les mecs, heureusement que Blondie est là ! "

Rose n'avais jamais été aussi épanouit que ce matin là. Elle leur fit un clin d'oeil ravageur et parti rejoindre le reste du groupe.

" Alors, là les mecs, ce soir.....je m'envoie en l'air !

- Hum...sounds good....Fais tourner Jasp' !

- Rêves, c'est ma clop !!!!! "

**POV Tous**

La famille Cullen était enfin au complet. Ils étaient aux portes de Volterra, épuisés mais victorieux.

Bien sur, la menace et le désir de vengeance des rescapés du clan des Volturi planerait toujours au dessus de leur tête.

Mais ce matin, ils étaient serein.

Personne n'avait été blessé et l'amour entre eux n'avait jamais été aussi fort....

**POV Rose, Bella, Alice**

" Wayfarer ?.....ok !

- All star ?..........ok !

- La class ? .......toujours ! "

**POV Edward, Bella**

Edward, déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de _Sa vie_, désormais, à ses côtés.

" Je t'aime Bella.

- Je sais.....

- Nan, dis - le moi !

- Je t'aime Edward !!!!! "

Bientôt, Edward et Bella allaient se marier, scellant leur union pour l'éternité.

Pour l'heure, ils étaient ensemble.

Ce soir, Bella s'endormirait tranquillement dans les bras de son aimé....oubliant son passé.

Et les soirs d'après ? Nos deux amoureux passeraient leur dernières nuits humain contre vampire.

Et ensuite?

Leur première nuit, vampire contre vampire....

.....................................................................tout simplement !!!!

**THE END**

....................Love kills ? Not really !

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Voilà, vous savez tout !

Ahlalalaalalalalal trop dur de partir !!!!!!

J'espère que vous avez aimé autant que moi j'ai aimé écrire et vous lire...

Alors, un merci particulier à toutes celles qui m'ont suivi.....

**Thériel, Misiri-addict, Missloup, Nathou Cullen, EmyMasenCullen, alira79, juline's, licorneblanche et lena -Ina 933.**

Vos reviews m'ont beaucoup touché ! Merci !

Mais, il y a aussi, **fan-de-jacob-black**, à qui je dis merci d'avoir suivi alors que j' avais envoyé Jacob, en vacances ....mais de belles vacances ( en fait, je pense que Jake est resté avec toi...)

**Mixetremix** qui très tôt le matin était là et tes reviews étaient toujours top !!!!

**Zionne, Twintania, eliloulou**, idem....vos reviews géniales !!!! et merci du fond du coeur pour tous ces beaux compliments

Merci, merci **BBchichou**...t'es adorable !!!!!!!!! (Belgium is Awesome !)

**Jess001**, indispensable, ma belle je t'adoooooooore !!!!!!

**Toujours dans les nuages aussi**, trop chou ...et ta fict !!!!

Dailleurs, à toutes celles qui ont des fictions....j'adooooooooooooooore !!!!!

**Lili36**, merci de suivre aussi ma playlist sur Deezer ( you're cute ! )

Et je n'oublie pas **Twilight-alice-jasper**....tu m'as fait aimer à fond le couple Alice et Jasper.....merci !!!

Pour terminer en beauté, **lilythestrange **!!!! Ma lily, tu sais ce que je pense donc je ne dirais qu'une chose You know I love you !!!!!!!

+ aussi tous ceux qui ont mis ma fict en favoris, thanks !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hé, hé j'ai des fans ....lili en mode *crâneuse*.... :p

Alors à vous toutes, **MERCI !**

Je vous dédie cette playlist de générique de fin et pour répondre à une certaine question, le Jasper-bro et le Edward-bro

ne sont pas encore en vente....so sorry (mais dès qu'ils sortent, je vous préviens....lol)

Allé j'arrête !

Bisousssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Lili

**Playlist bonus : **

**It's Ends tonight - The All-American reject**

**Always love - Nada surf**

**.....see ya !**

**Lili :)**


	28. Bonus track

**24 heures dans la vie d'un Cullen.**

**Bonus track **

**Hé hé les girls je ne vous ai pas oublié !**

**Chose promise, chose due...un petit bonus à la Lili ( marrant, sadique, pervers et love....)**

**Et pour vous donnez un peu l'eau à la bouche...il y a aura peut être bientôt une nouvelle fiction !**

**Alors Merci encore pour toutes vos belles reviews et déchaînez vous, j'en veux encore !!!!!!!**

**Pour ce bonus, tout, y aura de tout ! Et si on se la jouait à la Jack Bauer ? **

**Before to close the doors, **

**Smile girls, Listen and Enjoy !!!!!!!!!!**

**Playlist : **

**(à écouter sans modération ) **

**Baby, baby, baby- Make the girl dance**

**Fingers - Pink**

**How we kill Stars - Shaka Ponk**

**Don't let the man get you down- Fatboy slim**

**Do it again - Chemical Brother**

**Kill Rock ' n Roll - System of a down**

**POV Emmet**

Je check sur ma Omega : **11 h 40 p.m**

" Bon, Tu sais qui, fait Tu sais quoi....

Tu sais ce qu'il te restes à faire ? "

Mon complice sembla tout à coup dépité....à savoir pourquoi ?!

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez comme Je sais qui et ....

" Em', la dernière fois que tu as dis ça, Ed....

- Chhhhhhhut !!!!!

- Ola ! Calm mec !....

Donc, Tu sais qui, nous a fait bouffer nos dents, et tu t'es retrouvé à moitié à poil dans un avion, et...

- Oui, non mais je suis au courant, j'y étais et...

- Et..... ben on dirait pas, crois moi là, Tu sais qui va ...

- Et ben, Je sais qui, n'a plus de " fix ", ou de " Dose Bella", comme tu veux....so com'on dude...et arrêtes de râler sinon je brûle ta gratte !

- Touches à ma gratte et t'auras l'air con sans ton cul pour ...."

Enfin, il arrêtait de jacasser le blondinet...

Toujours partant pour les conneries et puis au dernier moment, Major Captain se débine...pffffffff " lopette ! "

" Aïe, Jazz ! pourquoi tu m'a frappé vieux, mais t'es malade ?!

- J'ai entendu le "lopette".....tu vas voir qui c'est la taff... "

Heureusement qu'il fini jamais ses phrases, on perd un temps fou là !

D'ailleurs pourquoi il bloque comme ça ?

Derrière moi, l'épaule contre le mur, il se hissa soudain sur la pointe des pieds et se mit à humer ou à chercher quelque chose dans l'air....il avait l'air d'un chien de chasse....en gros, il avait l'air con.

Bref....on s'en fou.....Plan d'attaque N ° 182......_le 182 est un bon nombre, je le sens...._En marche !

Deux mois, 2 mois qu'ils étaient revenus de leur voyage de noces et qu'on avait emménagé tous les six ensemble près du campus...

Mais surtout, 2 putains de mois où tous les jours ils se délectaient de réduire nos plans d'attaque à néant ! ...Mes bébés....

Ce soir, Je gagne c'est sur !!!!

.....Si seulement Jasper arrête de faire le Teckel..._le voilà qui renifle maintenant...._

Note pour moi même : mordre Jasper....

**00 : 00 ......Entrée dans la chambre**

" Hey, salut toi.... "

Hésitation.

" Mais tu fais quoi là ?

- ...........................hummmmmmmmmm.................................."

Précipitation.

" On peut t'aider peut être ?...."

**POV Jasper**

Jamais nous n'aurions dû entrer dans sa chambre....j'ai besoin d'une douche là, tout de suite, glacée, c'est ça, un lac, gelé, l'Alaska.....je vais m'exiler.

Sublime vision devant l'éternel.

Un délicieux vampire à demi-nu, en transe, se donnant du plaisir, au beau milieu du lit.

Le pire ? Je l'aurai parier rien qu'à l'odeur....Jamais nous n'aurions dû entrer.....

Et l'autre, quel blaireau ! _" On peut t'aider peut être ? " _

C'était surréaliste.....le plan ? C'était quoi le plan déjà ?

Emmet me regarde d'un air louche....

Quoi ? Je bave ?

Ah oui, le plan ! ....Le plan c'était, une énième tentative de lui faire avaler toutes sortes de légendes ridicules sur les Vampires....genre, sacrifice humain à Halloween et autres débilités....

Bien sur, avec son intelligence et Edward, jamais loin, toutes nos tentatives avaient échoué. Et ce soir, le plan N ° 180 et des brouettes, se devait être tordu....

Mon frère absent, nous devions en profiter pour que Bella passe par le droit de cuissage ....enfin, juste lui faire croire....

Au final, c'est nous les piégés....Et quel piège !

Je pourrais toucher la tension sexuelle qui règne dans la pièce, comme je pourrais la toucher elle...Jasper Hale, tu vas brûler en Enfer ! Encore plus.....

Impossible de détourner les yeux du spectacle, surtout quand j'entrevois distinctement ses tétons qui pointent à travers le ridicule morceau de tissus rose pale qui lui sert de débardeur.

Elle soupire de plaisir et ne peut détacher ses yeux des nôtres....Je sens monter en moi l'excitation, et celle d'Emmet, par la même occasion....Oh les pervers !!!!

Entre deux efforts de stopper tous mouvements provenant de ses doigts, elle nous balance un " Casser vous !!!! "

Mais il est déjà trop tard et nos corps sont aimantés au sien.

Emmet s'avance de plus en plus et moi j'en ai oublié presque mon nom....comment elle s'appelle déjà ma femme ?

J'aurais prié pour qu' Edward revienne de la chasse et nous botte le cul....pitié Edward reviens ! Je vais me taper ta femme....c'est plus fort que moi !

Focus Jasper....elle n'est pas si tentante, les yeux brillants, les lèvres gonflées de plaisir, la poitrine bombée, ferme et sans doute très, très douce....les jambes resserrés sur sa main...et cette putain d'odeur de sex/Fraise !

Dernière chance de mourir vite....

" ALICE ? "

C'était un appel à l'aide, je l'avoue. Et puis voir Emmet s'asseoir au bord du lit, dégrafant son fute....j'en étais déjà à me toucher....

Pas de réponse... on est foutu !

Qu' y a t-il de pire que de surprendre Bella se masturber et de devoir lui résister ?

......................................................

Voir débouler sa femme et sa jumelle en petites culottes, divers tubes de crème dans les mains, en disant " Je sais pas si c'est le bon gel....chauffant, t'es sure Bella ? "

Et qu'y a t-il de pire que de se faire surprendre par sa soeur et sa femme reluquant la troisième en plein orgasme solitaire ?

Voir ces trois merveilleuses créatures, envoyées par le diable en personne, s'installer sur le lit, sans se soucier le moins du monde notre présence... Je suis mort n'est ce pas ?

Elles se frottaient les unes aux autres, s'embrassaient du bout des lèvres et il me semblait qu'Emmet se liquéfiait sur place....

Et là, le drame....Il parla !

" Droit de cuissage ?! On s'en tape oui .... Allé, tous A poillllllllll !!!!!! "

Je check sur ma Tag-Heuer : **01 : 51 a.m**

Heure précise à laquelle, nous fumes, Emmet et moi, dégagés de la chambre...

" Faut vraiment être con pour oublier qu'y en a une qui voit l'avenir, Ici !

- On vous a eu, vous êtes trop nuls.....vous pouvez vous branler !

- Jasper ? 1 mot 6 lettres.....CANAPÉ ! "

Qu'y a t-il de pire que se faire avoir par les trois femmes de sa vie ?

.......................................................

Voir la gueule de son frère, juste derrière la porte, juste devant nous......

**POV Edward**

" ils étaient valeureux au combat, drôles parfois mais surtout très con....et ce soir, ils se sont fait broyer par leur frère. Désolé papa, maman...

- Tu parles tout seul Ed ?

- Nan, je réfléchi à la façon d'annoncer votre prochain décès à nos parents. "

Grande inspiration, mes jointures vont explosées.....Restes calme Edward, non tu as tord, ils n'ont pas bandé sur ta femme...

" Ecoutes, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois...ça pourrait...Mais c'est pas...."

Jasper perd ses mots ?! ........Si, ils l'ont fait !!

Je retourne mon poignet et ma Breitling indique **01 : 54 a.m**

" Vous avez exactement 2 minutes et 10 secondes pour vous mettre à courir..."

J'aurais voulu faire le décompte pour le Start, mais pas le temps ! Ils ont filés à travers la villa...bondissant dans la cage d'escalier et sans prendre le soin d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée....Em', tout dans la délicatesse.

Je leur laisse un peu plus de marge ?....Nan !

A peine sorti, j'entends divers pneus crisser sur l'asphalte... Emmet et son 4X4, Jasper et sa Ducati...

Ils veulent pas la jouer soft, je suis pas contraignant, ils veulent la jouer hard, on va la jouer hard !

La Vanquish ? Trop lourd....

Pied au planché dans ma Lotus Elise...ça va saigner !!!!

Je vois déjà le gros cul d'Emmet au bout du virage, je peux lire le mélange de trouille et d'excitation dans le coup d'oeil qu'il me jette dans son rétro.

Dans sa tête ? C'est le bordel...mais ça ? C'est pas nouveau.

_" Sors de ma tête, tu triches !_

_- Y a pas de règles, Mec ! Subis !_

_- Ah ouais ? Subis ça toi ! "_

Putain, il m'envoie les images de Bell's se masturbant sur notre lit...de ses pensées à lui, prêt à la sauter....

J'en lache le volant...Merde !

Mon virage fini, je freine un grand coup....putain de transfert de masse !!!!....Je redresse et la caisse chasse du cul .....c'est reparti.

Em' a reprit un peu d'avance et Jasp est loin devant sur sa moto....Mais pas assez pour que je n'entende pas son moteur cracher...Hé hé les mecs...J'arrive !

_" T'en veux encore grand frère ? "_

Il est trop sur de lui.... j'arrive à son niveau et pousse son épave contre les rochers....Ouch la belle peinture !

Il fait de même, décidément, aucune imagination.. Jasper me nargue en faisant de grands cercles sur la route...histoire de nous attendre...

J'aurais pu facilement dépasser Emmet, mais lui coller au cul, ça m'éclate !

Sauf que ce connard me balance ses fantasmes à présent..

_" Hummmmm...je lui tirerais les cheveux en arrière pendant que je la chevaucherais ta chérie...et tout ça, devant tes yeux mon coeur !_

_- Là, tu vas trop loin Emmet..._

_Moi aussi je peux la chevaucher ta Rosalie...je suis sur qu'elle aimerait....je lis dans les pensées...n'oublie pas mon amour ! "_

Oh putain ! je l'ai énervé !!!

Il appui à mort sur la pédale de frein et percute ma caisse... La Lotus manque de se relever à l'équerre et j'ai trop du mal pour empêcher le carton...

Ah non ! Pas mon Elise !

Je redresse une fois de plus et fais rugir le moteur. Je me balance alors sur Em et sa caisse part en vrille, tonneau sur tonneau.

Le moteur même pas coupé, je me jette hors de l'engin et récupère Emmet de l'habitacle.... Mon esprit trop protectionniste me trahit et Em' me décroche la mâchoire d'un bon revers....Putain ça fait mal !

Jasper, se rend vite compte que plus personne ne le poursuit et d'une seule manoeuvre, pose le genoux au sol et fait déraper la Ducat. Il revient vers nous sous la fumée du Burn et s'arrache de la moto pour me plaquer au sol.

" Vas y Jazz, retiens-le ! Je vais le mettre en pièce !

- N'imp. Em' t'es con ou quoi ? Vous allez pas vous battre !

- Mais viens, Jasp ! Essaye de me retenir pour voir et toi Em' va z y, fais moi plaisir ! "

Emmet allait m'en donner une, quand quelque chose attira mon attention. D'une main, je retenais le coup trop prévisible de mon Bro. et de l'autre j'intimais à Jasper de me lâcher....Ce qu'il fit.

Enfin debout, je cherchais dans son esprit ce qui m'avait plus tôt intéressé.

" Sérieux Edward ! Tu vois pas qu'elles se sont moquées de nous ? "

Il n'avait pas tord.... En tout cas pour eux c'est clair...mais moi ?

**04 : 14 a.m**

J'ai compris.....Elles ont monté leur coup sans prendre la peine de me consulter ! ...Bella me crois pas assez efficace pour la protéger de mes frères? ... Elle a voulu me faire enrager avec mes propres soeurs ? Ok.

A nos montres, **05 : 35 a.m**

Heure à laquelle, sourire sadique sur les lèvres, nous rentrons chez nous....

**POV Rosalie**

" Emmet, c'est l'heure ! On va être en retard ! "

Pfffff, il va faire la tête encore longtemps ? Il me répond même plus...

Il est gonflé ce mec ! C 'est lui qui exagère avec ses blagues douteuses... Il lance un "droit de cuissage" et croit sincèrement que je vais le laisser faire...Il est fou !

**07 : 03 a.m**

Oh non ! Ma montre Dior ne marche plus !

**08 : 44 a.m **s'affiche sur le réveil...On va être à la bourre ! C'est pas juste, aujourd'hui on attaque les Veuves Noires....j'adore cet amphi !

" Emmet habille toi ou je te laisse en plan ! "

Enfin, il réagit... Il a dû se rappeler qu'avant la fac, on devait s'occuper de sa Ford...abandonnée et qui d'après Jasper, est dans un état des plus douteux.

C'est toujours le plus sentimental niveau caisse qui morfle dans l'histoire...pauvre chéri ! ....Je me ferai pardonner entre deux cours...

Énorme hier le plan soeurettes.... Ils n'ont pas marché, ils ont couru ! Oh la tête de Jasper quand j'ai mi ma langue dans la bouche d'Alice...pas mal d'ailleurs...

Et Bella qui simule...On dirait que cette petite a fait ça toute sa vie ! A moins qu'avec Ed....

" Non, avec Edward c'est toujours orgasmique... "

Me dit alors Bella, tout sourire en bas des escaliers. Évidemment, Edward au piano, enchaîne dans la conversation.

" Merci chérie, mais ça ne la regarde pas ! "

Non mais ces deux là alors...ce qu'ils sont pénibles avec leur don !

Je ne relève même plus... mais balance ma tête de gauche à droite, en signe de protestation.

Puis, en total raccord avec le sujet, Nous voyons débarquer Emmet descendant quatre par quatre les marches de l'escalier.

Avec tout ça, j'en avais presque oublié l'heure et dû réprimander les deux derniers qui d'un bon, se retrouvèrent en bas.

Alice reboutonnait encore son jean, quant à Jasper, il se remettait les cheveux en place.

Edward ne pu retenir un rire en direction de mon jumeau et je compris très vite le pourquoi du retard...

Argh, Alice avait promis !

" Vous avez fait quoi là haut ? "

Devinez qui pose la question.

" Disons qu' Alice, rien et Jasper...comment dire ça.....De la spéléo ? "

Nous regardions tous ahuris, Edward, mort de rire... Et sur ses derniers mots, nous partîmes Enfin pour la fac ! ...Non sans un en fou rire...

Imaginer Jasper avec un casque et une lampe torche, plongeant sur Alice.....Awesome !

Plus tard dans la voiture, l'écran du tableau de bord marque **09 : 15 a.m**

Je lance un " trop tard " aux garçons.

Ils décident, bien trop rapidement à mon goût, d'aller récupérer le pick up d' Emmet après les cours, en promettant d'être à l'heure pour la fête de ce soir....

Mmm c'est étrange, ils sont tout sourire....

**POV Alice**

" Enfin prête ! Bella, tu es sublime !!!! "

Même vampire, elle me targue de son regard perdu et d'une moue dégoutée, avant de revenir sur son reflet dans le miroir.

" C'est une fête d'étudiants, Alice, pas la remise des MTV M.A ....c'est pas un peu too much ?

- Tais toi et descends, ou je crame tous tes jeans.

- N'avais-je pas dit qu'un jour, tu me le paierais ?"

Elle était rageuse, mais s'exécuta...On ne contredit pas Alice Cullen Deux heures avant une fête.

**07 : 23 p.m**

Toujours pas de garçons à l'horizon. Je vais les tuer s'ils ne rappliquent pas à temps !

**08 : 12 p.m**

Pas une nouvelle d'eux, rien.... ils ne répondent pas sur leur I phone.... Je me vois donc dans l'obligation d'aiguiser mes crocs !

**09 : 34 p.m**

Mon Blackberry vibre sur une musique des Rage...C'est Emmet.

" Ben alors les filles, vous faites quoi ? On vous attend nous !

- Quoi ??!!!!! Emmet ne me dis pas que vous êtes à la fête sans nous ??????????

- Euh....Merde, j'avais pas vu, dis-donc, ils foutent des tunnels n'importe où !

- Me prend pa....."

Ah les sauvages !!!!!

Ce soir, on sort la Bugatti ! Edward va en être vert, et ce sera bien fait pour sa gueule d'ange !

Jasper et le canapé, une très grande prochaine histoire d'amour, et pour Emmet....je sais pas pourquoi mais je prédis un kidnapping soudain, de l'intégralité de sa collection de maillots signés de La Cross et de Base ball.

**10 : 00 p.m**

Arrivée fracassante et très remarquée de la Bugatti...A son bord, trois furies....nous !

La musique résonne dans ma cage thoracique. La foule, les lumières quasi inexistantes.....rien à foutre. Objectif : anéantir trois vampires et pour cause....

Ils ont un look ravageur et se serrent à trois pétasses en short et mini jupes.

Emmet porte un de ses t-shirts blanc moulant, sur baggy trop taille basse...Rose sort les griffes.

Edward, toujours class, petite chemise noire ouverte juste ce qu'il faut pour que la nana puisse plonger dans son torse....Bella voit rouge et ses contacts se dissolvent.

Le comble ? Mon Jasper collé à la pire des poufs, veste sur tee shirt blanc crade, cravate et chapeau noir....Sex à mort !!!!

Mais je rêve ou il lui met la main au cul ?!

S'il n'avait pas alors dégagé le thon, je lui aurais fait bouffer son acte de naissance à celle-là !

Edward s'avance vers nous au rythme de la musique et trace devant Bella, raide de colère.

Il nous prend Rose et moi dans ses bras et nous serre contre lui, déposant de doux baisers dans le cou et sur les épaules.

A, **10 : 15 p.m... **tapante, je suis paumée.

Les deux autres s'emparent de Bella et ce jeux me donne le tournis.

Les caresses, les coup de langues à même la peau vont bon train et dans un élan de récupération de raison mentale, Bell's se soustrait aux mains baladeuses de mon frère et de mon mec.

Nous faisons de même avec Edward, sa langue alors encore dans mon oreille.

Il est fier comme tout lorsqu'il nous lance son " Vengeance !!!! ".

Ok, on l'a bien cherché, j'avoue.

Je checkerai ma montre un peu plus tard dans la nuit, après que Jasper, se soit fait pardonné, dans les toilettes de la boîte....sa langue, à l'exploration de mon vagin...

Et juste avant que moi, me fasse pardonner à mon tour...

Comment ? ....hummmmm do it again.....

**POV Bella**

J'ai retrouvé Edward.... sur la piste, again.

Alice et Jasper s'étaient échapper, ensemble. Rose et Emmet étaient montés à l'étage, main dans la main.

Mais Edward, lui, m'avait ignoré et s'était fondu dans la masse, rejoint vite fait par deux autres bitchs en chien.

A quoi il joue ?

Impossible d'entrer en lui. La frustration et la colère me brûlaient les yeux et j'aurais bien pleuré de rage !

Mon propre mari, allumeur dans une soirée pourrie ! Si j'avais su, jamais je n'aurais joué la nuit dernière.

_" Ah ! Enfin, tu le reconnais....t'en as mi du temps...."_

Enfin, il me regardait....et quel regard ! Enivrant, envoûtant, destructeur, profond, sexy.....

Mais pourquoi me punir autant ?

_" Tu veux quoi ? C'est quoi qui t'excites autant pour me faire un coup pareil...avec mes soeurs ? "_

Ah ! Il avait deviné...J'étais sotte ! Un livre ouvert....

_" J'ai peur de te faire mal..."_ Lui avais-je répondu dans notre conversation secrète.

Il me sourit alors, à m'en faire fondre le coeur qui ne battait plus....que pour lui...en silence.

Il s'approcha et m'empoigna la taille dans une infinie douceur ? Non, brutalement...pour la première fois.

En titillant le lobe de mon oreille, il me dit...

" Je vais te montrer...."

Dehors, nous passâmes, la foule, d'un pas d'humain. Arrivés de l'autre côté de la route, nous nous enfonçâmes, moi sur son dos, dans les bois.

Il me posa au bout d'un moment et déchira avec une élégance folle ma robe, mes sous vêtements, mes bas....j'étais à poil.

Il en fit de même pour ses fringues...et je pensais une seconde à notre retour à la villa et aux rires d'Emmet...

Il perçu mon humeur et rit avec moi. Puis brisant cet instant par un baiser violent et provoquant, il m'entraina presque de force contre la terre boueuse.

Il luttait et je le sentais...

Ma force de nouveau né me posait problème alors que je voulais plus de passion et ce soir, il décida de m'affronter sexuellement.

Pas de préliminaires, pas de mots doux, juste sa queue en moi, puissante, intense et profondément encrée dans mes entrailles.

Mes cris résonnaient à travers la forêt et il en plaqua de rage sa main contre ma bouche. Ses coups de reins nous faisaient littéralement avancer dans la boue.

Quand il jugea en avoir assez, il me retourna encore plus violemment et attrapa mes fesses. il s'enfonça encore en moi me faisant hurler de plaisir.

Il criait lui aussi et ses pensées n'étaient que sexe et décadence.... je mouillais encore plus.

Il me tira en arrière, vers lui et pris ma gorge entre ses doigts sali par la terre et l'eau.

Collé à ma joue, il souffla ....

" Tu veux quoi ? Dis - le ! Tu veux que je fasse quoi, Bella ?

- Prend moi, prend moi encore, plus fort.... Oui va z y Edward...Déchires moi !!!!!! "

Il s'exécuta à la perfection... Plus vite, plus fort, encore et toujours en moi... Et puis autre part aussi... plus intime, plus secret, plus étroit.....

**11 : 40 p.m **Fut l'heure à laquelle il me fit face et me demanda de le mordre.

Je pris alors son cou entre mes dents, pendant que mes lèvres, plus bas, se resserraient sur son pénis prêt à exploser.

Je lui en arrachai presque un morceau et il se déversa en moi avec une force impensable.

Ses ongles se plantèrent dans mes fesses et il en laboura une partie...mon venin se déversant lui aussi dans ses veines.

La douleur, la jouissance...tout se mélangeait. Il me mordit à son tour comme il l'avait fait lors de ma transformation et nos ébats reprirent de plus belles.

Il me montait sauvagement et son venin, son sperme, son emprise sur moi ....j'étais folle !

Je me consumais entre ses doigts experts. Il vivait exactement la même chose que moi, en même temps.

" Putain Edward ! Je brûle !

- T'aimes ça hein ? !

- Ouiiiiiii ! C'est Bon ! T'arrêtes pas !

- Bella !! Je vais jouir ! "

Dans un deuxième orgasme, sa voix se fit cassée mais tendre alors qu'il me disait à quel point il m'aimait. De simples mots " Je t'aime "

Je lui répondi avec la même hargne et le même amour. Mes simples mots " Je t'aime "

Reposés, finalement et vidés de toute douleur, je me blottis dans ses bras.

Nous ne rentrerons pas chez nous le matin suivant...

**24 heures **d'amour plus tendre nous attendaient et nous comptions bien en savourer chaque seconde.


End file.
